Return to Atlantis: Legend of the Golden Trident
by Parent12D
Summary: Upon finding a magnificent discovery inside a yellow submarine, Spongebob learns about the legend of the golden trident in Atlantis. As a result, Spongebob, with Patrick, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, and Sandy takes a trip back to Atlantis ruled by Poseidon, bringing Gary along this time. Plankton, meanwhile, has other plans in mind upon learning of its powers. Rated T for the content.
1. The Discovery and Returning to Atlantis

**Okay, readers, you're in for a treat. Here is a new Spongebob story that I've been planning on writing.**

**Now, this is the second SB story that I'm doing this year. Unlike the previous story 'Squidbob and Spongeward', this story is going to be more original, efficient, engaging, and more dynamic, as this is my idea that I came up with myself.**

**Also, while this story will have humorous moments like the last story, this one will be more concise and have fantasy elements (which is why this story is labeled in the fantasy genre); specifically elements of Greek Mythology with mentions of Greek Mythological sea monsters, the appearance of at least one or two of them, and a trip to Atlantis which is ruled by King Poseidon. Now I'm well aware that Spongebob and his friends went to Atlantis before, but this Atlantis is going to be set up _differently. _It's being stylized to represent the city of Atlantis that is told in Greek Mythology. There may also be references to one or two epic poems of Greek Mythos. And I chose Poseidon instead of Neptune because Poseidon is the Greek God of the Sea and Neptune is the Roman counterpart. I'm going to be doing more research in this story in regards to the Greek Myths. This story won't be one-dimensional like the previous story. Okay, the last story wasn't one dimensional, but this story will be more concise and ambitious by contrast, if you know what I mean.**

**This is because I felt disillusioned with the direction the other story went down. Aside from that, I was also influenced by the SVTFOE story '**_**Marco at a Crossroads**_**', in terms of doing a story that incorporates Greek Mythology. Plus, I wanted to do something regarding Greek Mythos. I just didn't know **_**how**_** to go about it. But after giving it some thoughts, I finally decided to do it for this series.**

**Of course, I'm still going to incorporate elements that are typical for the series. I'm blending that in with the stuff that I've wanted to write about. Trust me, everyone. This story is going to be good.**

**Something else that I'm going to do differently with this story that isn't typical for adventure stories for this series that I've seen is this: I'm going to have Gary accompany Spongebob and his friends this time. I'm doing this because Gary hardly ever gets to join in on adventures and he's usually left out, with a few exceptions. I felt this would be a good change of pace, and I hope you feel the same way too.**

**One last thing that differentiates this story from the other one is that I've already written all the notes for this story ahead of time so I don't stress out about it. Yes indeed, I'm going to enjoy writing this story more than I did the previous one.**

**Well enough with my jibber jabber, I guess it's time to start the story. I'll have a couple more things to say at the end, but for now, enjoy the story, everyone!**

**Disclaimer: All the rights to Spongebob Squarepants belong to the late Stephen Hillenburg and the Nickelodeon Corporation.**

* * *

**IN THE CITY OF BIKINI BOTTOM:**

It was a beautiful day in the underwater city of Bikini Bottom. The sun was shining, the scallops were chirping away, and no natural disasters have struck the city of any kind. Yes, it seems that today was going to be an outstanding day for everyone.

In particular, we see that the square-shaped yellow sea sponge known as Spongebob was taking his beloved snail Gary for a walk at the Bikini Bottom Park. Spongebob wanted to do this with him because today was just so nice out, and he hardly ever gets to take him for a walk anymore since the snail normally doesn't go anywhere. Although the mollusk would have preferred to stay at home and watch those Westerns that he's so fond of, he decided not to argue with his owner, because he would have been _forced_ to go outside anyway.

While Gary felt indifferent about this, Spongebob was breathing in the fresh ocean air. But what they didn't know was that they would stumble upon something that would change _everything_.

As soon as Spongebob took a deep breath, he decided to comment on this glorious day.

"Ah, this is such a wonderful day," he said. "Today's such a nice day for us to go outside for a bit, huh Gary?"

Gary only looked on with a bored look in his eyes as he moaned.

"Meow... (I guess it is. But I'd rather be back at home on a day like this...)"

"Now look Gary, I'm only doing this for _your_ sake," Spongebob had to tell him. "You always sit around at home and watch TV. There are days where you need to get some fresh air, especially on a day like this. Besides, you never go out anywhere on your own anyway. So I felt that taking you for a simple walk in the park would be a good idea for both of us."

"Meow. Meow. (Well when you do put it that way, I guess you do have a point. So maybe this was a good idea.)" Gary reluctantly admitted.

"See. I told you you would agree with me," the sea sponge gleamed while gushing. "I'm doing everything I can for my little Gare-Bear."

Silence then clouded the two of them as they continued their walk. As they were doing so, Gary was in serious thought. As much as he loves his owner with all of his heart, there have been numerous upon numbers of occasions where the snail got frequently annoyed with the sponge's antics and had often seen him as some 'kelp for brains'. Sometimes, all of the nautical misadventures that Spongebob goes on irritates the snail to no end; be it playing with Patrick, constantly annoying Squidward who wants to be left alone, hanging out with Sandy and also doing everything to impress the squirrel, and even doing extra work at the Krusty Krab for no extra pay, courtesy of Mr. Krabs. Heck, there were even times where Plankton had tried to take advantage of the sponge's naivety, which proved to be bothersome. And then there was the time where he invaded his dreams, which he was quite displeased with. Needless to say, a snail can only put up with so much.

However, for all its worth, Gary had to admit that he couldn't have asked for a better owner than Spongebob. After all, he does appreciate the times where Spongebob had fed him, had given him snail treats to his likeness, and then there was that one time where the young sponge gave the snail a red rubber ball meant as a snail chew toy. Even though he went overboard with choosing the ball over his owner, it was still something that he appreciated as a gift, even though he came to his senses and abandoned the ball just so he can have his owner back.

Not to mention the fact that Spongebob makes some of the best Snail Po in all of Bikini Bottom and by extent, the entire ocean, by hand no less.

_Even though Papa-Bob gets on my nerves on several occasions, I admit he's a good owner and I do love him. _Gary thought to himself. _Oh well, I guess this is what I needed to clear myself anyway._

Letting out a sigh, Gary decided to go along with it as the two of them continued their walk in the park.

* * *

After several more minutes of walking, the two of them found themselves at the edge of the park, which looks like the part that nobody goes down towards. It was then Spongebob was wondering what they should do now.

"Hmm, I wonder what we should do today, on a nice day like this," he was unsure of what they should do.

"Meow… (I have to wonder the same thing too…)" Gary muttered under his as he gazed up ahead in indifference.

Just then, his eyes burst wide open as he then caught something mysterious up ahead. It was big, it was oval-shaped, it was metallic, and most of all; it was yellow. This caught the snail's attention as he figured out exactly what _he _could do.

"Meow. Meow. (I know what I can do. I can go on over and do my business on that yellow obstacle that's right ahead of us.)" Gary proclaimed.

This got Spongebob to gasp. He didn't care about what he was referring to since he was oblivious to it. He cared more about how his snail wanted to do his stuff on public property.

"Gary the Snail," he started to berate him. "You should be ashamed for wanting to deface public property that belongs to Bikini Bottom. I won't allow you to do it."

Right after he finished, Spongebob crashed right into the yellow obstacle in question. Gary was fortunate enough to steer clear and slither around the obstacle. When his owner fell onto the ground, the snail gradually approached him.

"Meow? (Hey, are you okay Papa-Bob?)," the snail asked in concern.

"Oh…uh…I think so," Spongebob murmured as he placed his right hand on his head. "All I did was hit this foreign yellow object…"

As soon as he finished that, he shook his head and did a double-take. Indeed, right in front of him was the yellow obstacle that Gary spotted just recently. The obstacle looked mysterious as he had no idea what it was.

"Huh, well what do you know," the sponge scratched his head. "I wonder what this thing could be."

"Meow. (Maybe you should find out for yourself.)" Gary encouraged dryly.

"Great idea Gary," beamed Spongebob. "You think of everything!"

Gary then reacted by rolling his eyes and then delivering a blank look towards the screen. As he did that, Spongebob worked on cleaning everything off, removing all the seaweed and algae that was covering it, and dusting off all the residue that was covering it, which resulted from being there for who knows how long. Once it was all cleaned off, Spongebob was amazed to see what it was. The yellow obstacle was revealed to be a _submarine_. A **yellow **submarine to be exact and it looks like it still works.

As soon as he observed it closely, the sponge gleamed in amazement.

"Check it out Gary," he cheered. "We just stumbled upon a yellow space ship! I'm going to check it out."

As he opened the door, Gary approached him with a look of annoyance.

"Meow. (It's a submarine, _not_ a space ship)," he deadpanned.

"Oh peeshaw Gare-Bear," Spongebob waved that off. "I know a space ship when I see one. Why, I've driven one of these babies at least a couple of times, like the time when Patrick and I rode in one and delivered Krabby Patties to the citizens of Bikini Bottom."

"Meow… (Whatever you say…)" Gary didn't seem to care as his owner entered the submarine. The snail slithered right on in afterwards.

Spongebob had stopped short once he entered the sub entirely. He couldn't help but admire its sheer beauty. Even though there were some technological features present, the interior looked very primitive. The inside of it was identical to those submarines that were used during _World War I_ and _World War II_. His eyes glistened upon observing everything.

"Wow. I didn't think the inside of this ship looked so…_ancient_," Spongebob was intrigued. "But I have to wonder, what in the name of Davy Jones is this ship doing here in the first place? Only Neptune knows how long this has been here…"

As Spongebob was trying to think of a conclusion for the presence of the sub, Gary was slithering around the submarine to find anything else that stood out. It was then the little mollusk came across something on a nearby stand. Getting curious about this, the snail went over and climbed up the wall and got onto the stand and saw what it was up close. It was revealed to be a tablet; a stone tablet for that matter. There was writing on the front and it looked ancient. Feeling obligated to let his owner know about this, Gary then called out to Spongebob.

"Meow! Meow! (Hey Papa-Bob, get over here! I found something that looks important!)" Gary hollered.

"You did," Spongebob raised an eyebrow as the snail nodded. "What did you find?"

"Meow... (I'm not sure…)," was the response that he gave as Spongebob walked over to see what it was. When he got up close, he saw the stone tablet and noticed that there was writing on it.

"Why Gary, there's some writing on this tablet," Spongebob picked up the stone tablet and examined it. "I'm going to read what it says."

"Meow. Meow? (Oh joy. Humor me by reading it, will ya?)" The snail retorted.

Spongebob rolled his eyes at that as he then read what was on the tablet. The message written on the front said the following:

**Αν η περιπέτεια είναι αυτό που ψάχνεις,**

**Στη συνέχεια, αυτό το δισκίο θα προσφέρει μια ανταμείβοντας θεραπεία.**

**Ένα ταξίδι στην Ατλαντίδα, που κυβέρνησε ο Ποσειδώνας,**

**Περιέχει το μυστήριο θρυλικό Χρυσή Τρίαινα.**

**Με τη δύναμη της αστραπής και της θάρρος της φωτιάς,**

**Η χρυσή τρίαινα μπορεί να δώσει την επιθυμία κάποιου.**

**Ο θρύλος είναι τόσο πραγματικός όσο ο βαθύς ωκεανός μπλε,**

**Όταν χρησιμοποιείται, η τρίαινα μπορεί να κάνει το όνειρο κάποιου να γίνει πραγματικότητα.**

**Ο βασιλιάς Ποσειδώνας θα βάλει ένα αποσβεστήρα σε αυτή την αναζήτηση,**

**Αλλά αξίζει να δημιουργηθεί μόνο η ευτυχία.**

To say that the sea sponge was having trouble making out what the message said was an understatement. He was confused by this and he had no idea what he was reading.

"Gee Gare, I can't read what is written here," he scratched his head in confusion as he put the tablet on the stand. "I don't understand what this tablet says at all."

Gary rolled his eyes and decided to examine this for himself. When he looked at the tablet, he was bewildered. While he couldn't translate what it said to English, he at least knew what language it was written in.

"Meow. (It's written in Greek, Papa-Bob.)," he pointed out.

Spongebob gave him a blank stare for a second and then took it as a joke, as he started laughing.

"Dahahahaha! Oh, that's a good one. Gary, you should know that I can't read or speak Greek," he wiped a tear of laughter from his left eye.

_I shouldn't be surprised. _Gary thought as he gave his owner another blank stare.

"Still, I think this might explain why I can't make out what it says," Spongebob picked up the tablet again and scratched his head. "Say, Gary, do you have any idea what we should do about this?"

"Meow. Meow. (Well don't look at me. I can't translate that message to English.)" Gary protested.

"Yeah, that's true. I never gave you any **Teaching a Snail How to Translate to English** lessons," Spongebob then came to the perfect conclusion. "Well, I guess there's only one thing for us to do."

Without warning, he slammed the submarine door shut, and he then started activating the submarine's main controls as he was going to pilot it. This got Gary concerned as he wanted to know what this was about.

"Meow? (Uh, what are you doing?)" Gary inquired.

"Why I'm riding this baby to the Krusty Krab of course," Spongebob answered as if it was obvious. "I'm going to show that tablet to Mr. Krabs, to see if he can understand what is written on it."

"Meow. (I sadly doubt that will work)," Gary moaned before asking. "Meow? Meow! (In any case, how do you suppose on driving and piloting that submarine? You can't even drive a boat properly, let alone get your driver's license.)"

"No need to worry Gary. I can drive this thing better than a boat," Spongebob waved confidently. "I've driven something like this before. I can do it again."

He then pressed a button on the control panel, which caused the submarine to lift itself off the ground and was now floating in midair. It was then he pulled down the lever, and when he did, the submarine took off at such a fast speed. Both of them were trying to maintain themselves while moving at this pace. It didn't help that Spongebob was steering the wheel in all directions, causing the submarine to swerve back and forth, much to Gary's chagrin, and what he expected to happen. But he was more worried about the speed they were going at.

"Meow!? Meow! (Papa-Bob!? We're moving too fast!)," he meowed loudly.

"I know we are Gary," Spongebob shouted back in response. "But I can't get it to slow down!"

"Meow! (We're dead!)" Gary declared in a panicked tone.

"Now Gare-Bear, everything will be okay," Spongebob assured his little companion. "I hope…"

"Meow… (Right…)" Gary muttered under his breath.

Without another word, the two of them continued to ride in the yellow submarine that was swerving in all directions in the air. It was a good thing that it wasn't on the ground, and there were no boats in front of them this time. Still, one can only wonder how long it'll be until the sub crashes. Despite this, the sub was heading straight in the direction that the Krusty Krab was in. Boy, is Mr. Krabs going to be in for a treat with this one…

* * *

**DOWN AT THE KRUSTY KRAB:**

Meanwhile, at the eating establishment that is called the Krusty Krab, we see the boss who runs the restaurant; Eugene Krabs, sitting at the desk in his office, sniffing his money and minding his own business. It may be true that business was kinda slow today, and he did give his frycook the day off, but that doesn't change the fact that he took running this business seriously, along with all the funds and profits that they receive.

There was no doubt that the crab is very cheap and has been a cheapskate, but most of the money that he's saved up was used to keep this restaurant standing, along with getting the right condiments, products, tables and more. Now running a business like the Krusty Krab was no fun and games. It requires all the right tactics, strategies and hiring the right employees who will not ask for any extra payment…at least that's what it takes from Mr. Krabs' perspective. Otherwise, with the right kind of tweaking and the proper setup of the establishment, everything should run smoothly.

_Hmm, hmm, hmm. I love the smell o' me money this early in the morning. _Mr. Krabs thought in amusement as he sniffed his money for a few moments or so.

Unfortunately, the moment had to come to end when he heard three loud bangs coming from next door; in the kitchen. This got the crab perplexed as he wasn't expecting anyone to be in the kitchen.

"Huh, wonder what_ that_ could be," he queried himself. "I bet someone's causin' a ruckus again."

With that in mind, Mr. Krabs stormed right out of his office and right into the kitchen to see what was all that noise coming from.

Instantly, he burst right into the kitchen and demanded an answer.

"A'right, what in blazes is goin' on in here!?" He barked right on cue.

To his surprise, his eyes grew wide with shock at what was shown before him. The person behind the banging was none other than Patrick himself. The pink starfish was seen with three jars of mayo that he took off the shelf; one of which he already opened up and dug both of his hands into it. He had scooped up a good chunk of mayo and was playing around with it as if he was trying to make something out of it.

Upon realizing what those 3 bangs were, he wanted to know more about what Patrick was doing.

"Mother of Neptune! Patrick, what is the meanin' of this!? What do you think yer doin' boy," the crustacean yelled out. "What are ya doin' messin' round wit me condiments!?"

This got Patrick's attention as he looked up calmly to the crab that shouted at him.

"Oh, hi Mr. Krabs," he greeted as if he was at home. "Don't mind me. I'm just trying to make some of this mayo into an instrument."

"But do ya have to do it with me precious profits," Mr. Krabs could care _less_ about what Patrick was doing with the mayo, as he was _more_ worried about what he was messing with. "Those jars o' mayo cost me a fortune!"

"Whatever. Look, all I am doing is making this mayo into an instrument, like a **kazoo** or something," Patrick did not pay attention to what Mr. Krabs said as something occurred to the dimwitted starfish. "Hey by the way, would you happen to have any _horseradish_ that I can use too since you are in here?"

Somehow, this managed to get the crustacean's blood to boil as he felt steam coming out of both sides of his head. Not only did Patrick not pay attention to what he said about his profits. He also wants to use some horseradish to make an instrument as well. It's bad enough that the simpleton starfish caused havoc inside and outside of his restaurant, but he had to draw the line when Patrick started wasting away his money. Indeed. The crab was planning on lashing out at him, and he was prepared to chew out the starfish right then and there.

And he would have too, if it weren't for the fact that a yellow submarine _**crashed**_ right through the back door of the kitchen, getting both Mr. Krabs and Patrick to jump at the sight of it. They were wondering what the heck was up with this.

"Great Barrier Reef! What in barnacle's name is this," the old crab demanded once again.

"Is it a life vest?" Patrick asked in a stupid but innocent manner.

Right on cue, Spongebob bursts open the door and steps out, revealing himself in the process.

"It's me," he chimed. "Ahoy there, Mr. Krabs, and Patrick!"

"Hi Spongebob," Patrick chimed back enthusiastically.

"Okay," Mr. Krabs was more focused on the submarine before him. "Was it you who was ridin' this doohickey right into the Krusty Krab?"

"That's right and Gary's with me too," he told him as the snail slithered out. "We found this yellow sub down at the park today."

"Meow. (Actually, _I_ found it.)" Gary corrected.

"That is cool," said Patrick. "I'm glad that you found another space ship, buddy."

"Me too," Spongebob agreed.

As Gary had a blank look in his eyes, Mr. Krabs was taking all of this in. He had recently gotten rid of those 37,000 pounds of decorative deep-sea rocks to customers for a price after a lot of struggle, and now he's gone and done this? This was the second time that Spongebob came in with a submarine-like this one. But right now, other priorities had to be settled. With that, he shook his head.

"A'right now boy-o, I don't care about the whole story behind this. But I don't want this sub o' yers to scare away me customers," Krabs ordered. "Now I'm orderin' you to get it out o' me restaurant post haste, on the double!"

"But Mr. Krabs, you haven't heard the _best_ part," Spongebob brought up. "Gary and I also found something _inside_ the sub."

"What the devil are ya goin' off about?" Mr. Krabs questioned.

"We found a tablet," he took it out and showed it to him. "It's a stone tablet."

He showed it to his boss and he tried making out the message, but he couldn't understand it.

"Uh boy-o, I know that you are usually up to yer dilly-dallies that ya call 'fun', but I can't understand what this says," the crustacean confessed.

"Meow. (That's because it's written in Greek.)" Gary answered simply.

Mr. Krabs understood that and took a closer look. No luck. The crab shook his head again.

"Listen Spongebob, I don't mean to put a damper on this, but I can't make out what it says in Greek." Mr. Krabs had to inform him.

"That's okay, captain. I can't either," said Spongebob. "If only there was someone we know that could read in Greek and translate it."

"OH! OH! I KNOW HOW TO READ GREEK!" Patrick announced merrily as he jumped up and down.

"You do," this came as a shocker to Spongebob, as he never knew Patrick could read in Greek.

"Yup, I do. Just one question though," he queried dumbly. "What the heck _is_ Greek anyway?"

"Meow… (No surprise there...)" Gary retorted as the atmosphere soured up.

"Nematodes, I guess Patrick _can't_ read in Greek after all," Spongebob snapped his fingers. "So if Patrick can't read, and neither can Mr. K, who in Bikini Bottom can understand Greek just enough to translate it to English? Hmmm…"

As Spongebob was thinking about how to solve this, Gary was doing a little thinking too. It was then Gary came up with a brilliant idea, of whom could have the writing translated to English not by reading, but by using a translator. The snail was about to share this with his owner.

"Meow! (Papa-Bob, I know someone who can translate it and be the perfect solution to this!)," the mollusk meowed.

"Really," Spongebob looked thoughtful as he faced his pet snail. "Who do you have in mind?"

Gary was just about to answer his question. But before he could, someone else entered the kitchen. That, someone, was revealed to be Sandy; Bikini Bottom's sole squirrel resident who lives in her treedome. It appears as though she had heard a disturbance from afar, and she decided to check it out.

"Howdy guys. I just heard a crash comin' from the Krusty Krab while I was headin' down this way, and I'm just wonderin' what's goin' on in here," Sandy told them. "Y'all sound like you're holdin' a rodeo or somethin'."

"Meow... (There's your answer...)" Gary gave his owner a look.

Suddenly, Spongebob lit up at how Sandy arrived just in time. Not only was he happy to see her, but he bet that she could help him with translating the message that's written in Greek into English. Excluding Plankton, when it comes to geniuses in Bikini Bottom who make inventions for certain occasions, Sandy was the right person to go to.

Unsurprisingly, the sponge rushed right on over to his squirrel friend.

"Sandy! I'm happy that you're here," he shouted cheerfully. "I got some big news for you! Gary and I found this yellow submarine in the Bikini Bottom Park while I was taking Gary for a walk."

"Ah, so that explains why there was a ruckus goin' on here," Sandy deduced. "Your new submarine was the thing that made a hole in the wall."

"Yes it did, and that's not all," Spongebob had the stone tablet with him and showed it to her. "Gary and I also found this tablet inside the submarine that's written in Greek, and we would like to have some help with knowing what it says in English."

It was then that Sandy was started putting the pieces together as to what Spongebob wanted from her. It didn't take a genius to figure that one out.

"So, lemme see if I'm able to understand this," Sandy started to inquire. "Y'all want me to translate what this tablet says in Greek to English, is that correct?"

"Yes," Spongebob was a little over-excited when he said that, as he was very gleeful by this. This got the squirrel to smile.

"Well Spongebob, ah must inform ya that I can't read in Greek," Sandy then took out what appeared to be a translator device. "But with the aid of my translator device that I keep on hand at all times, I'll be able to find out what it says in English."

"That's what I was hoping you'd do Sandy," whooped Spongebob. "You know, you are a brilliant squirrel, Sandy. You never cease to impress me."

"Aw shucks Spongebob," Sandy was flattered by that comment as she blushed faintly.

"A'right! Out with it lassie," Mr. Krabs demanded. "Use that translator doohickey so we can see what that tablet says in English, pronto!"

"Oh! Oh! I wanna see what it says too," Patrick was also excited to find out what it says in English.

"Meow. (Let's get this over with.)" Gary let out a sigh, as he just wanted to know the translation already.

"Alright y'all, I'll do it," the squirrel told them. "Just gimme a minute to activate this translator and I'll translate your tablet lickity split."

Sandy then worked on turning on the translator for them, which was booting up while Spongebob, Patrick, Gary, and Mr. Krabs all gathered around her to see what the translation will be.

* * *

As soon as it was turned on, the squirrel held the device out and pointed the screen lens right over the stone tablet. She then pressed a button that scanned the Greek writing and proceeded on translating it. After the procedure was completed, Sandy saw the translation.

"Okay, guys. The translation has been completed. Y'all ready to hear the English translation," she has to ask them, which resulted in all four of them to nod. "Alright, here it is."

And she proceeded to read the translation that was shown. This is what she read to them:

**If adventure is what you're looking for,**

**Then this tablet will offer a rewarding treatment.**

**A trip to Atlantis, ruled by Neptune,**

**It contains the mysterious legendary Golden Triune.**

**With the power of lightning and the courage of fire,**

**The Golden Trident can give one's wish.**

**The legend is as real as the deep blue ocean,**

**When used, the trident can make one's dream come true.**

**King Neptune will put a damper on this quest,**

**But only happiness is worth creating.**

Once she finished reading it, Mr. Krabs suddenly got tense and was shocked by what was mentioned. Just the mention of 'Golden Trident' alone got him thinking to himself.

_Call it a captain's intuition, but did Spongebob's squirrel friend just mention the Golden Trident? _The old crab thought. _I swear on me only mother's grave that I've heard all about the tales surrounding the legendary Golden Trident! _

As he remained in thought, the others were all intrigued but perplexed by the English translation.

"Hey Sandy, did the translation just mention something about a _Golden Trident_?" Spongebob was the first to ask.

"And _Atlantis_?" Patrick questioned afterwards.

"Meow? (And _King Neptune_?)" Gary inquired as well.

"Yes. But hold up there folks," Sandy spoke up. "That's just a rough translation. This is the correct translation for the message. And it's written like a riddle too. I'll read it to y'all."

And she proceeded to read the correct translation of the riddle to all of them. This is what the final translation said:

**If adventure is what thou seek,**

**Then this tablet will offer a rewarding treat.**

**A trip to Atlantis, ruled by Poseidon,**

**Which contains the mystical legendary Golden Trident.**

**With the power of lightning and audacity of fire,**

**The golden trident can grant anyone's desire.**

**The legend is as real as the deep ocean blue,**

**When used, the trident can make anyone's dream come true.**

**King Poseidon will put a damper on this quest,**

**But it'll be worth creating nothing but happiness.**

As soon as she finished reading the riddle, Mr. Krabs decided to speak up after giving it some thought.

"Uh excuse me, lassie," he started. "I just wanna confirm it, but didn't ya mention somethin' about the 'Golden Trident'?"

"That I did," she nodded, confirming it to be true.

"Davy Jones' Locker! I've heard_ all_ about the legends of the Golden Trident," Mr. Krabs revealed. "According to all the sea tales I've been told, the legendary Golden Trident resides in the city of Atlantis. And it's under the rein and protection of King Poseidon himself. It is often considered to be the most powerful object to have ever hit the seven seas."

"Exactly," Sandy agreed with what Mr. Krabs revealed. "And based on how I interpret the riddle provided, the Golden Trident is capable of granting anyone's biggest desires and happiness."

"Wow. That is impressive," Spongebob pondered. "But I've got a question: why did one of the translations mention _King Neptune_ when Atlantis is ruled by _King Poseidon_?"

"Well ya see Spongebob, the rough translation ended up identifying Poseidon as Neptune for some crazy reason," explained Sandy. "Not to mention both of them are called the God of the Sea."

"She's right boy-o, and from the tales I've been told back in my heyday, King Neptune is the Roman equivalent of King Poseidon; the Greek God of the Sea." Mr. Krabs added to her explanation.

"I see. I'm still impressed by this," Spongebob mused dreamily. "If I were to use that Golden Trident, I could peace and happiness to _everyone_ in Bikini Bottom."

"Bah forget all that boy-o," Mr. Krabs barked before getting excited. "With that Golden Trident, I could use it to get all the riches that I could ask fer! I can see it already; gold, doubloons, jewels, diamonds, treasure, all the money that could find its way into the pockets of Eugene Krabs! Don't ya get it, lad? I've hit the motherload with this discovery!"

"Why that's not the only thing it could be used for you know," Sandy jumped in. "Wit that trident, ah could use it to come up with some new ideas for inventions that I've been sketchin' out lately, and it could make them a reality. Ah will also use it to aid in an invention I've been plannin' fer awhile, which could help wit makin' a potion or a pill; one that'll allow all of y'all sea critters to breathe on dry land without dryin' up."

"That would be amazing Sandy," Spongebob mused at the thought of that happening, and some other stuff popped into his mind that he didn't feel like sharing.

"Yeah, I like how this trident thingy works," Patrick whooped as he had an idea too. "Maybe if I get that giant gold fork, I could…uh…Oh, that's right! I could use it to get all of the ice creams that I could get, and I'll be able to wish up all of the flavors that exist in the ocean! It'll be just like a genie! I can taste those ice cream flavors already."

"Meow. (Well, now that I think of it, it would be pretty interesting to see that trident up close for myself.)" Gary comments about the Golden Trident as well.

"It sure would be interesting to see, Gare-Bear," the sponge responded. "And your wish is cool too, Patrick."

"Uh-huh," Patrick nodded stupidly, thinking that the Golden Trident was comparable to a genie.

"Well, what are we waitin' fer," Mr. Krabs had decided on their next course of action. "Let's get packin' and set sail fer Atlantis!"

"Wait a minute," Spongebob had to bring up an important fact. "You guys remember the last time we went to Atlantis, don't you? Isn't the way into Atlantis closed off from the last visit we made there?"

"That may be true Spongebob," Sandy was the one to answer. "But if ya found something as peculiar as a yellow submarine and a stone tablet with a riddle leadin' to Atlantis, then there must be an explanation for all of this."

"All the more reason fer us to shove off to the city o' Atlantis," the crustacean announced. "Congratulations Spongebob and Patrick. You two will be a part o' me crew fer this expedition. Consider this a special type of promotion."

"Hooray," the sponge and starfish cheered simultaneously.

"Did you hear Patrick," Spongebob was so psyched. "We get to go on another adventure together!"

"Yeah, I'm so excited, I can feel my skin tingling," Patrick was hyped up about the trip too.

"Well ah hope ya have room for one more Mr. Krabs because you can make that four people headin' to Atlantis," Sandy announced. "I reckon that I'm goin' wit y'all on this adventure yer goin' on."

Upon hearing that did Spongebob suddenly becomes even more overjoyed. He was already happy to be a part of Mr. Krabs' crew with Patrick, but having Sandy tag along with them was even more worth the trip. Truth be told, Spongebob has had a crush on Sandy for the longest time, for as long as he can remember at least. This has something to do with the fact that he _always_ admired her, be it how they always practiced with karate, her ingenious ideas, and how she always makes things that much more fun for him. Not to mention Sandy was always there for Spongebob whenever he needed her, and he continuously looks up to her for help. On top of all that, he found the squirrel to be quite attractive whenever he enters her treedome and she's wearing nothing but a bikini. All of this has been going on since he first met her.

Just the thought of that caused him to blush slightly at the thought.

Fortunately, he shook off that naughty thought and he expressed his gratitude for her invitation.

"Sandy, I'm glad that you decided to join the crew and come along for the ride," he told her sincerely.

"Well yah know, it wouldn't be as fun without me," Sandy said playfully while chuckling.

"Exactly," the sponge smirked.

"O' course yer can join our crew lassie," Mr. Krabs was all for having her aboard. "As they say; the more the merrier!"

Spongebob nodded in agreement before he paused for a moment, turning his attention to his pet snail.

"Which reminds me," he then told his snail. "Gary, you are coming along with us for the quest too."

"Meow? (Do I _have_ to?)" Gary was not expecting this. He didn't think his owner would have got him wrapped up in this.

"Yes, Gare. And I _mean_ it too," Spongebob stood firm. "I never get to bring my Gare-Bear on adventures, because as we talked about earlier, you usually stay at home and watch TV. You miss out on all the fun that I go through with my friends. And besides, you weren't with us the last time we went to Atlantis. So I want you to be able to check out Atlantis for yourself."

Gary was pretty reluctant with wanting to go on this trip. He just wanted to go back home and watch TV. However, as he recalled, his owner has a point, given that he never gets to go on adventures with him or any of his friends. Combine this with how Spongebob would constantly pester him about this and it wouldn't be worth staying at home. Therefore, the snail decided to suck it up.

"Meow. Meow. (Very well, I'll go on this adventure with you guys. But only because I could use some amusement right about now.)," he gave in to his request.

"Now that's the ticket Gary," Spongebob gleamed. "Welcome aboard the crew Gare."

"Meow… (Of course…)" Gary sighed in defeat.

* * *

Then unexpectedly, Squidward Tentacles had entered the kitchen. The light blue octopus was right outside the kitchen in the boat that the cash register was in, and he was reading up on a story that he was checking out in his magazine. He didn't pay attention to anything they were talking about (he didn't care anyway), but it had finally caused him to break his concentration and lose focus on the article he was reading. Now he deserved some clarification behind the chatter in the kitchen.

"Alright, what's going on in here," he demanded. "I can't concentrate on the story I was reading with the lot of you yapping away."

"Hey, Squidward! You'll never guess what Gary and I found," Spongebob turned his attention to his octopus neighbor. "We found this yellow submarine in the park nearby when we were going for a walk, and we found a stone tablet inside the sub that was in Greek but Sandy translated it to English! We discovered that the tablet directs us straight to Atlantis where the Golden Trident is located! And Patrick, Gary, Mr. Krabs, Sandy and I are all heading out to Atlantis on a quest! How does that sound?"

"Why that sounds fascinating," a hint of sarcasm dripped from his tone before it changed to a nonchalant voice. "Good for you. Whatever."

"Hey Squidward, since we are just about to head out, why don't you come along with us for the ride," the sponge offered. "It'll be a lot of fun having you aboard on all of this!"

"Hard pass," Squidward abruptly declined. "It just so happens that I've got _better_ things to do than to go on a trip to Atlantis. Besides, I'm not interested."

Spongebob was a little disappointed with how Squidward rejected the proposal. But he decided to accept his decision and not pester him about it. As such, he shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay. Suit yourself, Squidward," Spongebob went with it as Squidward turned around and started to walk out of the kitchen. "It's a shame too. You are going to miss out on all the fun, and you're gonna miss out on the opportunity of a lifetime. You won't be able to see the Golden Trident, which can be used to make anyone's biggest desires a reality."

Suddenly, this got Squidward to come to a complete stop, doing a double check on what Spongebob just revealed to him.

"Anything…I'd desire…?" Squidward wondered to himself as he started thinking about what the Golden Trident could bring him.

All of a sudden, Squidward started to have a fantasy, which showed him using the Golden Trident to bring forth an art museum that's entirely dedicated to himself. All the sculptures and paintings were depictions of Squidward in various styles and cultures. There were also poems that Squidward wrote himself that were on display. Then there were the classical compositions that were on plaques that the octopus wrote meant to be played on the clarinet. And speaking of the clarinet, there was also classical music being played on a clarinet he created himself. Yes, the entire museum was heavily Squidward themed as it was everything Squidward could desire, along with the residents of Bikini Bottom taking a liking to it and the museum becoming excessively popular.

As soon as the fantasy was done being depicted, Squidward was shown sighing happy, as he couldn't help but imagine all of his biggest dreams coming true. All because of the magic work of a Golden Trident, that was located in Atlantis. He had to get it. He needed to use it to make this happen.

But of course, he snapped right out of his thoughts as Spongebob gave his partings.

"Well, we're off Squidward. We'll see you later," this got Squidward to swiftly turn his head to see the five of them already entering the yellow submarine, and without him. In one quick movement, Squidward appropriately reacted.

"Wait, stop!" Squidward shouted, getting them to halt in their tracks as he approached them.

"I have given it some thought, and I've changed my mind," he insisted. "I'll be willing to join you boobs on this trip to Atlantis, but only because I can already taste that art museum that I'm going to get when I use that Golden Trident."

"Alright Squidward, I knew that you would reconsider," Spongebob was happy to see that Squidward was willing to join them after all. "Welcome to the pack Squiddy."

"Meow. (Glad to have you along for the ride, _Squidbrain_.)" Gary couldn't help but make a retort Squidward joining them.

"I heard that," the grouchy cephalopod bellowed at the mollusk.

"Meow. (Whatever.)" Gary would have shrugged his shoulder if he could, but instead, he gave him a dull look.

"A'right me buckos, since this matter has been settled, I demand all of ya to get into this sub so we can get this show on the road," Mr. Krabs commanded. "We are all makin' course fer Atlantis immediately since that's where we shall be headin' fer."

Without any arguing, all six of them gradually entered the submarine as Mr. Krabs was planning on piloting the sub to Atlantis, which is located within the Atlantic Ocean. Because Bikini Bottom was located in the Pacific Ocean, they were going to do quite a bit of traveling before they reach Atlantis. It didn't bother most of them though. It just meant that it would be worth finally getting to the Golden Trident and using it, assuming that they figure out a way to negotiate with King Poseidon when he finds out about them.

As soon as they were in the sub, the door was closed behind them, and Mr. Krabs operated the sub, piloting it like a sailor's ship.

"I can't believe this is happening," the young sea sponge was eager to set sail. "We're going on a trip back to Atlantis."

"Yeah, I can't believe it either," Squidward said dully.

"I bet that trident thing tastes like ice cream," the pink starfish commented. "I wonder what flavor ice cream it is."

"I don't think that the trident tastes like ice cream," Sandy corrected. "But in any case, I'm glad we're all goin' on this quest together. I'm especially glad to be accompanying ya, Spongebob."

"Oh Sandy, I couldn't have agreed more," Spongebob chimed.

"Meow. (I guess this won't be too bad, Papa-Bob.)" Gary meowed.

"You bet it won't be, Gary," the sponge told his snail. "Not only that, but this is also going to be fun."

"A'righty, is everyone ready to set sail in the submarine?" Mr. Krabs had to ask.

"Ready," everyone chimed in unison, including Squidward.

"Meow. (Ready.)," the snail repeated what the others said.

"Then let's man the lifeboats! All ashore that's goin' to shore," the crustacean declared. "Let's shove off!"

The submarine was lifted off the ground and was floating in midair again. Then with Mr. Krabs' good ship steering skills, the submarine left the restaurant and made a direct course to Atlantis. Before they completely left the vicinity, Spongebob had one question that he had to ask his boss.

"Hey Mr. K," he started to inquire. "Will everything be okay down here at the Krusty Krab?"

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that one, laddie. Everything should be fine with me eating establishment," the crab assured his frycook. "And besides, it not like any whippersnapper is goin' ter break-in, nor was anyone spyin' on anything that we just discussed amongst each other."

"Yeah, you're probably right," Spongebob shrugged and sat down.

"Of course I'm right, me boy," Mr. Krabs told him.

Then the submarine took off and was completely out of sight. Their trek back to Atlantis was now underway…

* * *

**RIGHT NEARBY – AT THE CHUM BUCKET:**

Unbeknownst to them, someone was spying on them ala long spying telescope. That someone, in particular, was none other than Plankton. The little one-eyed dark green critter may have missed the part where the group mentioned the Golden Trident, but he spied on them long enough to see them take off. Even though he didn't know anything about the Golden Trident and its powers (yet), he did see their departure as an advantage to him. Walking through his domain; the Chum Bucket, Plankton started talking about what he just saw.

"Did you see that? Karen did you see what I just saw," he started boasting in excitement. "Those boobs left the Krusty Krab _unguarded _without any defenses or security checks watching over it! We're in the clear baby! This gives me the perfect opportunity to make off with the Krabby Patty Secret Formula once and for all, since no one's watching over it!"

Of course, Karen saw a flaw in that plan, since being the computer she is, she wasn't stupid. There were several occasions where Karen was irritated or annoyed with some of Plankton's **_lamebrain_** schemes of trying to make off with the secret formula to the Krabby Patties. Sometimes she has to wonder how she can put up with her tiny husband anyway. Regardless, she was willing to informing him about the problem behind that.

"Uh excuse me? _Mr. Genius_? Have you forgotten about something," she queried, with heavy sarcasm leaking when she called him 'Mr. Genius'.

"What's wrong this time, dear," Plankton didn't know what she was talking about.

"The last time Krabs left the Krusty Krab unguarded like this, he took the formula with him," Karen pointed out the facts. "And _that _was when Spongebob was still around. Even though they all left this time, it's likely that Krabs _still_ took the formula with him so there wouldn't be any problems with his restaurant."

Undoubtedly, this got the little plankton enraged and frustrated with his wife. It's not fair. Every time he comes up with what he considers a brilliant scheme, Karen is always there to nag him, and to inform him of all the flaws that exist with his plans. It's as if she was programmed to supposedly bring his hopes down…_all _the time. That alone was a good reason for him to be frustrated. Plankton also has to wonder why he is willing to put up with his nag of a computer wife all the time. Gritting his teeth, Plankton expressed himself.

"Oh for clam's sake! You just _have_ to bring down my enthusiasm, do you," Plankton snapped at her expectedly. "I'm telling you, Karen, you always get a kick at _ruining_ all the fun that comes with my ingenious schemes!"

"I'm just telling you the truth, Sheldon, and maybe if you were to listen to me every once in a while, your plans wouldn't end in disaster." Karen fired back, calling him by his first name.

"Whatever. Just forget it," Plankton dismissed. "I'll just improvise by coming up with another plan."

"Oh wow, this I look forward to hearing," the computer said dryly. "Just what plan do you have in mind this time?"

"It's simple," Plankton ignored her sarcasm. "I'm just going to follow that yellow submarine that those fools are riding in, and head to the same location that they are heading for…where ever it is they're going to."

"Right and just _how_ would you know where Eugene Krabs is going exactly?" Karen queried.

"Well, let's just say that I manage to plant a tracking device on that cheapskate a while back." Plankton told her confidently while folding his tiny arms.

It's true. Quite some time ago, Plankton had planted a tracking device on the back of the old crab when he was trying to steal the formula. Of course, like all his other attempts, it ended in a bust. However, it wasn't a complete failure, for he did successfully plant that device on him, and Mr. Krabs was entirely oblivious to it. This has something to do with how tiny the device was and it was barely noticeable by anyone without the use of a microscope. And it seems that the timing for doing that couldn't have come at a better time. Now Mr. Krabs and his crew were heading to Neptune knows where, and Plankton was going to be able to follow after them.

"Oh, well it seems that you've done something right for once," she had to admit, Plankton did something useful by putting that device on the crab without him noticing.

"You darn right it is Karen," Plankton then made it official. "Alright, it's final! I'm going to be going after those fools in that sub they are riding in, and _you_ are coming with _me, _Karen!"

"Wow, you want me to go with you? Oh, gee, what do you need me for," Karen had a feeling as to why her husband was bringing her along. "Do you need me to come along with you so I can provide you with information, directions, and the likes?"

Plankton had a look of shock in his face for a minute with what Karen was implying. He looked like his only wife had caught a computer virus or needed to be defragged of some malfunctions.

"What are you talking about Karen," he expressed his surprise. "I'm bringing you along because you are my computer wife, and I do love you, and you mean the world to me."

It was at that moment where Karen felt a smile building up in her motherboard. She genuinely felt appreciative of her husband and what he said about her. Of course, she would have expressed her happiness…if it wasn't for the _next_ comment Plankton gave to her.

"But I'm mostly bringing you along so you can provide me with information, directions, yadda yadda yadda."

_Wow. Way to ruin a happy moment between __**us**__, why don't you Plankton? _Karen was horridly displeased with Plankton suddenly being a jerk again.

"Oh goodie, what a surprise," you could hear slight venom in her tone that was as dry as a bone. "You certainly are _something_, you know that Sheldon?"

"Of course I am honey buns. Anyway, enough with the chitchat," Plankton ignored her tone and declared. "Let's get to work! Karen, I command you to prepare the Chum Ship that we are going to ride in just so we can follow after that sub!"

Right then and there, Karen had all the gals building up in her circuit and mainframe to protest and decline Plankton's orders. Nonetheless, she decides not to escalate things further and she obliged with his commands like he had programmed her for.

"Yes, master," Karen got to work on getting the Chum Ship all set for the two of them to ride in after that sub.

* * *

It took quite a bit of time for preparation to take place, but eventually, everything was all set. The Chum Ship was fueled up and everything was a go. The striking characteristic of the Chum Ship was that it looked like a miniature version of the Chum Bucket; being shaped like a bucket, but without the giant hand on top of the handle. There was a giant window on the front, and the abbreviations for Chum Bucket; **C.B.** was shown in big letters on the front. But the most shocking display was the rocket boosters on the back and the bottom. It was fit enough for both Plankton and Karen to ride in, and that's all that matters.

Plankton was in awe at the ship in front of him and was proud of being able to use it for this occasion. Turning to his computer wife, he decided to ask for the update.

"Alright Karen, is everything in check like I asked for," the plankton questioned her.

"Yes sir," the computer replied accordingly. "Everything is a go and ready to launch."

"Perfect," he praised her for a second before shouting. **"LET'S GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD!"**

Plankton and Karen stormed right into the Chum Ship and they started to get the ship activated and prepared for take-off.

In a matter of seconds, the roof to the Chum Bucket opened up automatically as the Chum Ship flew out of the opened roof and was soaring off. The roof did close up once the ship emerged from the inside, however.

Plankton was shown controlling the ship in his tiny seat while the radar that was installed was booted up and was being used to go after Mr. Krabs and his crew. This was done while Karen was right behind him, making sure everything is going smoothly and they were making a course for the yellow submarine. As Karen was taking in everything that was possibly in store for them, Plankton was shown musing about the possibility of succeeding for once.

"Heh heh heh, this is it, Karen," said Plankton. "We are finally making some progress. I can always feel the secret formula in the palm of my hands. Victory shall be mine!"

As Plankton let out his trademark evil laugh, Karen couldn't help but roll her pixilated eyes at that. Regardless, Plankton was looking forward to getting the Krabby Patty Secret Formula, for real this time.

But what Plankton was unaware of was that there was something bigger that was going on, and there was another secret regarding the trek that Spongebob and his pals were on and the purpose behind it. Plankton was in the dark about the Golden Trident for the time being, but he will learn about the legend behind it and its powers. And when he does, it'll change _everything _for better or worse, and Plankton will become even _more_ determined than he is right now.

And thus, the trek to the city of Atlantis was getting underway. Indeed. This new adventure that Spongebob, Patrick, Gary, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, and Sandy are going on, as well as the plan that Plankton and Karen were aiming for accomplishing, was just the beginning for _all _of them...

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 1…**

**Yup, that's it for this chapter. I think I did a good job with this chapter. I felt more comfortable with creating this chapter than I did with the previous story. Still, I hope you enjoyed this chapter too, everyone!**

**Now first and foremost, this might seems slow to a couple of people, as there are not that many Greek Mythology elements, but I assure you; the future chapters will make up for that. This is just the beginning. **

**To some of you who may be wondering, I'm going to answer you right now; no, this **_**isn't **_**a direct sequel to **_**Atlantis Squarepantis**_**. Although there is a reference that they went to Atlantis before, the city of Atlantis going to be depicted differently, to fit the legendary city of Atlantis as it's told in Greek legends. I hope that I cleared this up by informing you of this.**

**Also, I decided on having Mr. Krabs know about the legends of the Golden Trident, based on the vast amount of sea tales that he was told in his youthful adult days. Now, this actually would make sense considering that Mr. Krabs has been around for ages, and he was once in the navy, where he probably heard about sea tales from his navy pals, and even his captain. This gives another side to him that isn't just about having a fetish for money. This characteristic of Mr. Krabs that I'm giving him for this story will be expanded upon in the next chapter. **

**And another thing that I should inform you all on, the stone tablet with that riddle I wanted to have it written in Greek as a puzzle. I did this because this story is going to be involving Greek Mythology, and I thought that it would make sense for it to be in Greek so there could be a puzzle behind it. This is also why I'm having Poseidon rule Atlantis instead of Neptune because Poseidon is the Greek God of the Sea, while Neptune is the Roman God of the Sea. There's also the fact that King Neptune in the series (NOT the movie) bears a strong resemblance to King Poseidon himself. Combine this with the fact that Neptune resides in Atlantis as shown in '**_**Neptune's Spatula**_**', and the fact that the episode '**_**The Clash of Triton**_**' shows him with a wife called Amphitrite and a son called Triton; along with how Amphitrite and Triton are the wife and son of Poseidon, you can understand why I am doing this.**

**Something else that I should clue you all in on is that one of the only similarities this story has with the previous story is that all of the elements here are going to be done in a way that makes enough sense for everyone to understand it. I don't want this story to become a bunch of written nonsense since that's not the intention. I want to throw that out there as well.**

**One last thing that I'd like to bring up with you all; I'm aiming at making this story at least 8 to 9 chapters at the most because I want this story to be longer than the previous one. A lot of the elements in this story will be flowing through it, and there will be **_**some**_** hints of Spongebob x Sandy [Spandy] in later chapters (those won't distract from the Mythos that'll be included though). With all this said, I hope you get a kick out of this story and look forward to the incoming chapters.**

**Now I've already told you guys that I have all the notes written out, so I know exactly how I want this story to go; from beginning to end. However, that doesn't mean that I don't appreciate any help or advice that you may want to provide for me with this story. So if any of you have suggestions or whatever that you want me to incorporate in this story, feel free to do so by leaving the suggestions in the reviews. **

**Outside of that, constructive criticism is also allowed. If you guys have any criticism that has to do with the story (and is constructive), I encourage you to do so. If there aren't any problems with this chapter, then you can leave a review and let me know how much you like this story.**

**Another thing I'm encouraging this time around is for readers to add this story to their favorites and follow this story too. If you want to add this to your favorite stories and/or follow this story, you are more than welcome to do so. It would make me proud to see how many people support this story and I would gladly appreciate those that do.**

**Otherwise, that's all that I have for now. The trek to Atlantis will be shown in the next chapter, with Mr. Krabs showing and displaying how he's knowledgeable on all the sea tales, Plankton will learn of the Golden Trident and make a change in his plan, and some other stuff will be featured too. You'll have to wait to see it for yourself. So until the next chapter, I hope you look forward to the future chapters and thank you for reading this chapter!**


	2. Sea Myths and Plankton's New Plan

**Okay now, readers, here is chapter 2 to this adventurous story!**

**Now I have to bring up something; the reviews that I **_**did **_**get were largely positive, and I couldn't have asked for anything else. Still, I hope the remainder of this story can retain your attention with this story because I honestly like the idea behind this story and I want to make it a good one. Though I'm not expecting this to be a Hollywood Blockbuster Hit or anything like that (I'm not **_**that**_** great), my aim for this story is to at least allow it to have a cult following. That's why I'm hoping this story will especially attract the attention of Greek Mythology enthusiasts or diehard fans of Greek Mythology in general. Of course, I'm allowing_ anyone_ to follow this story and be interested in it. So I'll keep up the good work from here.**

**Now for this chapter, it'll mainly focus on the gang in the yellow submarine as they are traveling to Atlantis. It'll also showcase Mr. Krabs' knowledge of all the sea tales and sea mythological folklores regarding Greek monsters that are told to reside in the sea, and some other stuff. In addition to that and the others sharing some chats, Plankton will learn about the Golden Trident (in no part thanks to Karen) and a new plan is devised by the tiny villain. If you want to know how this chapter will go, you'll have to find out for yourself. For now, enjoy the chapter everyone!**

* * *

**IN THE YELLOW SUBMARINE – TRAVELING ACROSS THE OCEAN:**

Inside the yellow submarine that was making a course for Atlantis, we see the gang sitting around while waiting for the moment they make it to the legendary city, and by extent, the Golden Trident. There was no doubt that they were all filled with anticipation for this 'once-in-a-lifetime' moment, including Squidward.

As Patrick was keeping himself distracted with his shell phone until he got there (he didn't want to think about ice cream now since he was hungry), the others were cherishing in their thoughts about what they'll be getting with the powers of the Golden Trident, including Mr. Krabs, who was piloting the submarine to their designated location. Be it the thoughts of getting money (Mr. Krabs), being able to make inventions that's been in the works (Sandy), getting an art museum dedicated to a single octopus (Squidward), having all the flavors of ice cream in the ocean (Patrick), or even bring eternal happiness to everyone in the city of Bikini Bottom (Spongebob), they all had their wishes that they hope will come true.

Spongebob decided to break the serenity with a comment that popped up.

"You know guys, I can't wait for us to get to Atlantis and to see that Golden Trident for ourselves," he admitted.

"Me either boy-o," hollered Mr. Krabs from the front. "I can already feel the amount of treasure and money I'm gonna get once I get that trident."

"Ah will also be able to use it to create new inventions," Sandy threw in her comment. "I've had these ideas laid out fer quite a while, and wit the trident I can make em a success."

"Don't forget that I'm getting that art museum out of this," Squidward spoke up too. "It'll be worth finally getting a museum where everyone can remember the likes of Squidward Tentacles."

"Not only that, but Patrick can get his ice cream," said Spongebob, as Patrick was too into his phone to pay attention to what was being discussed. "And I can spread happiness to everyone in Bikini Bottom."

And then there was Gary, who was also thinking about the Golden Trident. Believe it or not, Gary also had a desire that he wanted to make come true once he gets to use that trident. It was something every snail could have ever wanted.

"Meow. (I can already taste all of the snail food that I'll be getting once I use the trident too.)" Gary revealed.

This got the young sponge curious. He knew that Gary had such a large appetite, and it is often rivaled with Patrick's appetite. But he didn't expect Gary to have a wish such as getting over a year supply of snail food. Just thinking about it made him want to know more about this. As such, he turned to face his pet snail.

"So you want to use the trident too, just to get all the snail food you can eat, don't ya Gary?" He inquired.

"Meow. (That's right, and when I do this, I will never have to go a month without eating snail food again, because we are on a low budget.)" Gary confessed.

"I get what you're saying," the sponge patted Gary on the head. "And I want you to know that I would never let my Gare-Bear starve to death, even when we are short on cash."

_At least you aren't like Squidward. _Gary thought as he rolled his eyes.

Silence plagued the sub for a few more minutes until they heard some grunting. It was coming from Patrick, and by the looks of it, something was getting under his skin while he was using his shell phone.

"Ugh! Not another one! Tartar sauce, why does this keep happening to me," the starfish gripped.

Spongebob was wondering what was bothering his best friend. Turning his attention away from Gary, the sea sponge approached his best friend and wondered what was going on.

"Hey Patrick, what's wrong," he queried, concern creeping in his voice.

"Oh I dunno, I keep getting these weird things pop up on my phone," Patrick complained.

"What kind of weird things?" Spongebob raised an eyebrow.

"I keep getting these 'mails' on my phone offering me some stuff," he explained. "One of them is…uhhh, offering me some…d'oh it has something to do with toe barnacle or something like that, even though I don't have toes! Then there's one that tells me how to lose my fat, even though I love my fat. My fat is the best thing about me! And another one that I just got is offering to sell me socks and undies with some _president guy_ on them. I'm not sure if this phone is _cursed_ or not, but it's freaking me out!"

"Here Pat, let me take a look," Spongebob took the phone for himself and saw all the anonymous emails that Patrick has been getting. It was clear what all of these were. Spongebob had learned about these kinds of emails from Gary, who showed him what they were and that they are nothing more than **junk mail**. There was a special term for it, and Spongebob was about to reveal it to his starfish pal.

"Uh Patrick, these are _spams_," he told his best friend.

"Oh, goodie! I'm hungry," the chubby starfish thought the sponge was referring to something else.

"No Patrick," Spongebob shook his head. "I mean this is _junk_. You know; **garbage**."

"Well for clam's sake! I should have known!" Patrick yelled abruptly, and what he did next was simple. He hurled his phone and tossed it across the floor, treating it like some useless_ junk_. Spongebob had a blank look on his face upon this reaction, but being patient with his best friend, he kept it under control.

"That's not what I meant Pat," he then told him. "You know what? Never mind. I'll delete them _myself_."

With that, Spongebob went over and picked up the phone, and got right to deleting all the spam mails that Patrick has been receiving. It took a couple of minutes, but once he was done, he walked over to Patrick and handed the shell phone back to him.

"Here you go pal," he assured him. "All the junk mails that you got were deleted."

Patrick looked at his phone in admiration before commenting on the sheer beauty that he had witnessed.

"Ah, the magic of technology," he held his shell phone up high over his head. "It's like this thing was made by a magician or something!"

"Why sure, you can say that Patrick," Spongebob went along with it, as Patrick went back to using his phone again.

* * *

Not long after that, Mr. Krabs came over to them, away from the driving seat. There was something that he wanted to get out in the open.

"Avast! Is thy crew prepared for this quest of treachery," he asked them.

"Well sure Mr. K, but I have a question," Spongebob decided to bring up. "If you are here, who's driving the sub? Aren't we going to crash into something?"

The crustacean stared at him for a minute or so before he let out a hearty laugh.

"Argh argh argh argh. I wouldn't be too worried about that if I were you, boy-o," assured the crab. "I have it set to 'auto-pilot', and our sub is headin' straight fer Atlantis and the Golden Trident. If ya know what I mean lad."

"Oh, I see. So I guess we're safe," Spongebob concluded as his boss nodded. It was then Spongebob had a question in mind with the mention of 'quest of treachery'. "So anyway Mr. K, are we going to encounter some mystical sea creatures on this journey?"

The crustacean was just about to answer that when Squidward suddenly cut him off.

"Maybe if we're lucky, we'll run into a couple of sirens and call it a day. Heh, heh, heh," the cephalopod joked and laughed at the possibility of encountering some sirens, not taking it seriously.

Mr. Krabs, however, took them seriously and did not appreciate Squidward making a joke out of them when in reality, they are savaged and dangerous creatures told in many folklores and legends. As such, the old crab gave the octopus a firm and serious look, telling him to cut it out. Squidward noticed the look on his face and ceased his laughter.

"Believe what yer think 'bout it Mr. Squidward, but sirens are no laughin' matter. Sirens are impeccably dangerous to all those who were told the legends behind them. I know this cause I've been told all about them back when I was in the navy," explained Mr. Krabs. "I've been told all about them by me crewmates during thy navy days. From what I can remember, sirens were treacherous cretins who resided on the rocky coast o' their island, where they wait fer shipwrecked sailors to arrive in their territory. From there, they lure them in wit their enchantin music and singing voices. An' once they have them under their spell, they turn them into their prey an' they bring thy helpless sailors to their demise by devouring them where they were never heard from again."

Spongebob was a little frightened by the way Mr. Krabs described the sirens. But at the same time, he always had a fascination with learning about his boss' early days in the Navy, as well as the knowledge he has in regards to the many sea tales that have been told. Putting on a brave face, the enthusiastic sponge remarked.

"Wow, Mr. Krabs. That does sound sinister," he said honestly.

"Aye, it is," Mr. Krabs then brought up something with them. "Why, the navy crew and I even had a fateful encounter with some sirens way back."

"You encountered some sirens?" Spongebob had to ask as Mr. Krabs confirmed this to be true. "How did you escape with your life?"

"It wasn't easy, but yer old man Krabs pushed on through like he always does," Mr. Krabs recapped how he and his crew survive the siren encounter. "Fer you see, me an' thy crew knew the one golden rule when dealin' wit sirens; _**never**_ fall victim to their song. As such, we each took a handful of me only mother's toilet paper that I brought along with me, and we used it as earplugs. Because we blocked out all sound, the song couldn't affect us. Thus, we didn't fall victim to it. When all their attempts were futile, the femme beasts of terror were forced to cease all chances at makin' us fall victim, and me entire Navy crew were able ter escape wit our lives. And thus, we managed ter steer clear o' them and their enchantin' song."

"Alright Mr. Krabs," Spongebob beamed. "That must have been interesting."

"Aye, it is. But it isn't the only thing we encountered," said Mr. Krabs. "Another critter of the ocean that we encountered was one foretold in the legends. Boys, I'm referring to the Kraken; _The Giant Squid Monster o' the Deep_."

This somehow got Patrick's attention, who was intrigued by what Krabs was saying despite not understanding it. There was something about this 'Kraken' that he had to wonder about.

"The Kraken huh," Patrick then inquired. "Did the Kraken want some cheese?"

"You know, I have to wonder if the Kraken could give me a _tail_ with its** Kraken magic**," Spongebob wondered in amusement.

"Spongebob, you're a sponge," Sandy reminded him. "You don't _need_ a tail."

Turning to face the squirrel, Spongebob shrugged his shoulders at that.

"Well, a guy can always dream, can't he?"

"Aye, but the Kraken I met in the Navy days didn't ask fer cheese, nor did it provide me navy-crew an' I wit a tail," Mr. Krabs told them the real tale of the Kraken. "The Kraken was a vicious and bloodthirsty predator who struck fear in the eyes of sailors. When I encountered the Kraken wit me crewmates, we knew the legend to be true, and it was not to be taken lightly. My sailor's intuition made it clear that the beast could have killed us all. If it weren't fer me quick thinkin' of usin' the harpoon just as the foul monster wrecked our ship, we would be Kraken food fer dinner."

"Wow Mr. Krabs, that must've been something," the sponge took this in. "You had quite an adventure under your belt."

"Yah bet I have boy-o, but there were other cretins that I've been told 'bout by me crewmates, but I've never encountered," said Mr. Krabs. "One monster, in particul_er,_ was the Cyclops."

Suddenly, Spongebob felt some tension building up inside of him at the mention of 'Cyclops' as did Patrick. The sponge and starfish remember the rather gruesome encounter that they had with one.

"C-Captain, did you say…_Cyclops_?" Spongebob gulped as did Patrick. "I-Is this the same Cyclops that Patrick and I encountered at Shell City?"

Eugene Krabs noticed what they were so fearful of, but he had to let them know that there was nothing to fret about.

"Argh argh argh argh argh. No boy-o, this ain't like the Cyclops yer met in Shell City. This is a different type of Cyclops," he chuckled and reassured him. "Though the Cyclops I'm referrin' to is just as dangerous, if not _more_. Fer you see, the Cyclops as it's been told were known ter be cannibals, lived a rude pastoral life in a distant land, and they were one-eyed monsters, like the ones you two have seen in that trench."

"Yeah, that does sound bad," Spongebob commented.

"Uh-huh," Patrick nodded in agreement with his best friend.

"Uh Mr. Krabs, do you think we'll end up encountering one of these Cyclops you just mentioned?" The young sponge had to make sure just in case they do encounter one.

"Boy-o, if I could bet a large amount o' pennies with the low chances o' us encounterin' one, I'd have a bunch o' pennies right 'bout now," Mr. Krabs assured him. "So lad, we won't be encounterin' any Cyclops any time soon."

"Well that's a relief," Spongebob sighed in reassurance. "I guess we have nothing to worry about."

"I'll say," Patrick brightened up from what was told.

"That's right boys. There ain't nothin' to worry about. Anyhow, there were several other monsters that I've been told during me heyday; in the Navy, and out," Mr. Krabs continued. "There's the_ Charybdis_; a giant whirlpool that measures to about 23 meters in length, designated to screw over any passin' ship that comes within its perimeter. Then there's the _Hydra_; a serpent-like monster with many heads, one o' which is immortal. Not ter mention, the Hydra landed attacks on people and livestock that come within its territory. The _Naiads_ are a type of nymph who presided o'er fountains, wells, springs, streams, brooks and other bodies of fresh water, and were generally nudists. And then there's _Scylla_; a monster who was a counterpart ter Charybdis, and had four eyes, six necks, and twelve tentacle-legs, with a cat's tail and a bunch of dog-heads around her waist. An' she was not to be taken lightly either, since she too, gobbled up many unexpected passin' sailors comin' within 'er area."

"Gosh Mr. K, those are a lot of monsters," Spongebob let out a low whistle as he absorbed all of the information that he was given.

"It is a lot comin' from a former Navy sailor like me," the crustacean brought up. "I was even told about the early sea-god known as Proteus; the _Old Man of the Sea_."

"Was Proteus also a god of the sea like Poseidon and Neptune?" Spongebob inquired.

"That'd be correct boy-o," Eugene Krabs nodded. "And legend has it that the sandy island of Pharos situated off the coast of the Nile Delta was the home of Proteus, where he be referred to as the oracular Old Man of the Sea and herdsman of the sea-beasts."

"I see," the young sponge rubbed his chin, trying to understand this. "I wonder what happened to him."

"He got banished by his father Poseidon, according to one of the myths that I've heard," Mr. Krabs proclaimed. "It seems that he did not approve of how Proteus sacrificed 12 animals to the gods in the manner that he did it. But of course, that'd be just one of the various amounts of rumors."

"I see," Spongebob may not understand the full story of what Mr. Krabs was explaining, but it was certainly a pleasure hearing them from the old man crab himself.

"Oh, and another rumor that I've heard from these tales is that Lord Proteus was thy one who created the Golden Trident himself." Mr. Krabs revealed.

"Is that true, Mr. K," Spongebob was even more perplexed by this. "Was Proteus the one responsible for the Golden Trident?"

"Now it's like I said Spongebob, me boy. It's just an urban legend," the crustacean shrugged. "But from the sea-tales that I've looked into; legend has it that Lord Proteus created the mystical trident as a method of bringing peace into thy ocean, where it'd be used for good. King Poseidon was enraged by such mutiny that thy lord banished him fer that motivation. But as I told ya, it's just somethin' that I've been told in me early days.

"Yeah, I get that. So being the God of the Sea sounds like a lot of serious business, isn't it," the yellow sponge contemplated the legend he was told.

"Aye, it is," Mr. Krabs nodded. "And that me boy, is possibly one of the many rumors of Proteus' banishment as _God of the Sea_. The fact o' the matter is Proteus has been _long_ forgotten by Poseidon and all sea dwellers that harbor homes in the seven seas, with a few exceptions such as your old man Krabs."

Spongebob bobbed his head as he got quite an enjoyment from being told these sea tales and legends. Patrick seemed to have gotten satisfaction from this as well.

"Well, all of this is cool," the starfish gleamed. "I wonder what other mysterious wonders await us in the ocean."

"Perhaps if we're lucky, we may find the _Titanic_ too," Squidward joked about them encountering the ship that sunk.

Mr. Krabs knew what he was referring to, but it was clear that the cephalopod didn't know the full story about it. As such, the crab was going to clear this up with him.

"Ahem, Mr. Squidward," he cleared his throat. "Even an old sea crab like me knows that the _RMS Titanic_ sunk into the North Atlantic Ocean, where it reached the bottom after the early morning hours of _April 15th, 1912_. We ain't goin' **anywhere** near the _Titanic_!"

Squidward only reacted by drawing a blank look in his eyes, which he delivered right to Mr. Krabs.

It was then Gary decided to get into the conversation as there was a question he also had to ask Mr. Krabs too.

"Meow? (Do you think that we could also end up coming across _Moby-Dick_ too?)" Gary had to query. He knew all about Moby-Dick from the book he read, but he just wanted to make sure.

"Argh argh argh argh argh," Mr. Krabs laughed before patting the snail on the shell. "I wouldn't worry much about that whale if I were you, little fella. Besides, we ain't goin' anywhere near Moby-Dick's turf. And even if we do, we'll be ready fer it. I've handled a sperm whale before, just look at me only daughter Pearl. She's just a teenager no less."

Mr. Krabs then started laughing again until he regained himself and cleared his throat.

"But really, the only thing you all should be worried about is us gettin' ter Atlantis and that Golden Trident."

"Aye aye, _Captain Ahab_," Spongebob saluted his boss and called him by that particular name.

"Don't push it, boy-o," Mr. Krabs warned his frycook not to overdo it.

"Sorry about that, sir," Spongebob apologized before asking. "Hey Mr. K, do you think we'll end up encountering _any_ of those sea monsters that you mentioned someday?"

"That'd be hard to tell fer sure, Spongebob. To be honest, I'm just unsure about that," Mr. Krabs told him honestly. "I mean most of them were just tales told during my Navy days, and wit the exception o' the Sirens and the Kraken, I've never witnessed any o' those cretins up close."

"Yeah, I guess we'll never know if any of them exist," Spongebob shrugged his shoulders.

"Indeed," Mr. Krabs added simply. "We shall never know fer sure."

Unbeknownst to them, outside the sub, it's shown that _all _of the sea monsters that Mr. Krabs mentioned (save for sirens, Kraken, and Charybdis) were in the distance, far off from where the sub was traveling. All of the sea monsters were heard letting out a savage roar far away, except for the Naiads, who let out ear-piercing shrieks. One of the Hydra's heads scooped up one of the fish people passing by and swallowed him down whole, while the fish let out a scream of terror as he was eaten alive, leaving behind a bloody mess. The Cyclops grabbed another fish folk by the head, yanked him off the ground where he hurled through the air and the Cyclops caught him with his mouth. The one-eyed monstrous abomination then chomped on his _snack_ and ate the fish before he could scream in bloody murder.

Luckily for the heroes, these fiends weren't residing in the direction that they were heading in, so there was nothing for them to worry about at all. Not to mention the roars and bloodcurdling screams of the fishes fell on deaf ears with the heroes riding in the yellow submarine. As such, _all_ of this went unnoticed by the gang…

* * *

Back inside the sub, Sandy was shown stretching out and not having a thing to worry about. As part of her Texan pride, she had no worries regarding whether they run into sea monsters or not, especially since she's dealt with several critters in the past. That much was evident, and it was also evident in her tone of voice.

"Yah know somethin'? Ah reckon that y'all shall not have anythin' ter worry about at all," the squirrel reassured her comrades, unaware of what took place in the distance just a few moments ago. "Ah doubt that we'd run into any of those critters that Mr. Krabs mentioned. And even if we did, just remember yer ol' pal Sandy will roughin' them up."

"Well, you have a point," Spongebob agreed with what she was saying. Even though she couldn't beat all of the monsters in the ocean, such as the Alaskan Bull Worm, it was good to know that the young sponge had someone who'd always have his back when he is in grave danger.

"Uh-huh, but the important part about this is we should be focused on gettin' to Atlantis," said Sandy. "It's like Mr. Krabs said, we shall be focused on gettin' to the Golden Trident."

"Indeed. That is what I said," Mr. Krabs mused, rubbing his chin with his left claw before pointing out the obstacle that's in their way. "Sadly, the only thing stoppin' us from that trident is Lord Poseidon himself, and his army."

"That may be true Mr. K sir," the young sponge brought up. "But it'll be worth it once we do get to that Golden Trident."

"Yeah," Patrick whooped excitedly. "I can taste all of those ice cream flavors already!"

"I feel as if that art museum is within my reach," Squidward confessed.

"Same fer the inventions that I've sketched out fer mah blueprints," Sandy added.

"And all the treasure and gold that I'll be striking," Mr. Krabs threw out there.

"Meow! (And I'll have all the snail food that I can eat!)," chimed Gary, who then asked a question. "Meow? (But I still have one question; how _long_ is this going to take?)"

His owner was the one to react to that as the sponge got down to his knees and looked at his snail straight in the eye with an open answer.

"Not to worry Gary. This'll only take us as long as it has to. We should be done in no time at all," Spongebob ensured him before getting back up onto his feet. "But I still have to wonder if there is a way for us to get into Atlantis with no trouble, and that it isn't blocked off..."

"Ah, it's nothin' to worry about Spongebob," Sandy patted his back. "We'll git along over there in no time flat. This here sub is escortin' us straight fer Atlantis. So ah assure y'all that we'll be there faster than you can say '_yee-haw_'."

"The lassie is onto something thar," Mr. Krabs announced. "All o' you, being thy crew and all, shall do this; FER THE GOLDEN TRIDENT!"

"FOR THE GOLDEN TRIDENT!" Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, and Sandy all cheered out in unison.

"MEOW! (FOR THE GOLDEN TRIDENT!)," Gary meowed exactly what they said, as they all wait and look forward to finally getting to Atlantis…

* * *

**RIGHT BEHIND THE SUB - IN THE CHUM SHIP:**

But what they were completely unaware of was the fact that they were being watched over. The person who was watching them was Plankton who was in the Chum Ship behind the sub with Karen as he saw their discussion on a monitoring screen above him. It captured everything that had occurred between them, and it was all thanks to the tracking device that was planted on Mr. Krabs. Something about what he just witnessed left the little guy a bit confused. He had no idea what was going on with them.

"I just don't get it. What are they yapping on about?" Plankton rubbed his head in confusion.

"They are heading to Atlantis, Plankton," Karen deadpanned as if it was obvious to them.

"I know_ that_ woman!" Plankton yelled before pulling on his antennas in uncertainty. "But what confuses me is why are they heading to Atlantis for the second time in a row? Wasn't the way to Atlantis blocked off or something like that?"

It was then Karen let out a heavy computerized sigh. Her husband can be quite dim sometimes and has been known for being incompetent especially when it comes to having his plans play out all the way through. This was a part of him that got her irritated at times. Fortunately, because she is his computer wife, Karen had to play the role of steering her husband Plankton in the right direction with his 'schemes'…or at least _try_ to that is. And since she overheard and paid attention to everything that transpired, it was her job to remind her husband what just took place.

Getting back on track, Karen spoke up.

"Ahem, have you been paying attention to what they were talking about?" She inquired, hoping to get a response from him.

"What?" Plankton asked, seemingly clueless as to what she was referring to.

"They were talking about finding the legendary Golden Trident in Atlantis," the computer revealed to him.

"Alright, so what," Plankton didn't see the importance in it. "What's so special about a _Golden Trident_?"

Karen then let out another heavy sigh. This was going to be quite an explanation that she was going to give him.

"You haven't done any research, have you? And you call yourself a genius," Karen started to explain to him. "The Golden Trident is a strong and powerful artifact that has been told in many legends and tales. The mystical trident is kept under care in the underwater city of Atlantis, and it's being held under surveillance by King Poseidon himself. The trident has some magnificent powers that are capable of granting anyone's _**biggest**_ desires, and what the welder truly wants from it. Don't you get it Plankton? The Golden Trident is powerful enough to make anyone's wants and wishes a reality, and that's what Spongebob and his pals are seeking for, and it's their reason for traveling to Atlantis in the first place."

As soon as she was finished with the explanation, Plankton was taking in everything she revealed to him. It's no mystery that _all _evil genius are interested in any powerful artifact or tool that can grant them whatever they desire for their diabolical plan, and Plankton was _no_ exception. The little plankton was now lost in thoughts about the wonders that the Golden Trident can bring. He then envisioned the potent that the trident possesses and can be used to get whatever he wants, such as stealing a certain secret formula, among other malicious acts in the ocean. There was something about the fantasy that he was seeing that gave him the cravings to use that tool, and as a result, everything was falling into place for the little critter.

It was then a ploy was coming to mind. One that was mind-numbing and brilliantly evil that Plankton could this plot hitting off without a hitch. Yes. This ingenious plan was probably one of the best plans he came up with since Plan-Z.

As a result, Plankton felt a smug and sinister smirk crawling onto his face. It was one that would put the _Grinch _to shame. It was _that_ menacing.

After several minutes of tranquility, Plankton finally broke the barrier.

"You know Karen, I'm glad you told me this. This changes _everything_," the plankton spoke in an unusually calm manner. "I just came up with an ingenious idea based upon what you've told me. Yes, this is just the beginning."

Karen scanned over Plankton's smug grin and his tone. She recognized that tone and look from anywhere. Whenever her megalomaniac of a husband comes up with something so atrocious, he'd act like this. She let out a groan as she had to know what he was planning this time.

"Oh gee, I know that tone and facial expression from anywhere," the computer then inquired. "What are you planning this time?"

To her complete surprise, Plankton had kept up that tranquil tone in his voice.

"Oh nothing really," he cited with faux-innocence, which slowly turned into malice. "It's just a plan that involves me getting possession of that Golden Trident, and using it to steal the Krabby Patty Secret Formula, and to conquer the entire ocean on top of that."

"Oh right. It's not like you've done anything like this before," Karen retorted sarcastically.

"Hush Karen, I'm brainstorming here," Plankton told her to hush it. "Just think of it, dear. Not only will that trident get me the secret formula to the Krabby Patty, but it'll also help in my plan of conquest. The ocean will be _mine_ for the taking, and no _Spongeboob _or any of his 'circle-of-friends' are going to get the drop on me this time. That much I can promise you, dear. Heheheheeee…"

"I believe you're forgetting one flaw in your otherwise 'flawless' plan Sheldon," Karen warned him about a catch to all of this. "The important flaw in this is the only obstacle that stands in your way of getting that trident: Poseidon. As long as the Golden Trident is being kept under the guard of his associates and army, the chances of you getting to it and using it are slim to none."

She was half-expecting her husband to snap at her for pointing out a flaw to his plan. But to her revelation, Plankton remained calm about it and shrugged it off.

"Not a problem Karen. I knew that all along," he then turned back around and rubbed his tiny palms together in determination. "This is why I have another part that going to go with this plan; getting Poseidon to side with me."

The computer rolled her pixilated eyes at that, wondering how he's even going to pull that plan off. And it's not like he has any brain-control devices at his disposal this time around.

"Oh goodie, that has to be one of your most _**wonderful **_plans yet," there was obvious sarcasm dripping from her computerized tone when she said 'wonderful'. "What are you going to do; place a Chum Bucket mind control helmet on his head?"

"Better. I'm going to persuade him casually into siding with me," Plankton told her, caring the least bit about her sarcasm. "And I'm going to be _tricking_ him into thinking that Spongebob and his pals are the enemies, and they are planning on stealing his Golden Trident. I will also tell him that I've arrived in his fair city to provide for him the aid he needs to get rid of the sea scum that dares to infiltrate his kingdom!"

It was clear that Plankton was getting loud again, and Karen knew what that meant. It meant that Plankton was becoming overconfident in his scheme and believes that it'll work like a charm. Karen shook her computer monitor head at this.

"Wow. That was some _brilliant_ plan. How long did it take you to come up with that idea?" Karen queried rhetorically.

Despite hearing that tone of voice, Plankton answered her anyway.

"Not long at all dear," Plankton told her obliviously as he starts musing again. "And once I get Poseidon on my side, I'll be able to rid of myself of that sponge fool, that cheapskate crab, and everyone else that is traveling with them. And after Poseidon puts them out of the picture, the Golden Trident will be under my possession, and I can use it to finally get what I want: to get that secret formula! From there, I will be able to dominate the ocean under my control, and THE ENTIRE** WORLD WILL **_**BE MINE!" **_

The little guy then started letting out his trademark evil laughter upon the change of plans that he came up with as a result of the discovery that was revealed to him. No way is this plan backfiring on him, not in the slightest. While laughing, Plankton made this declaration to his computer of a wife.

**"FULL SPEED AHEAD! TO **_**ATLANTIS!"**_ He bellowed frightfully.

"Yes, master," Karen said quietly.

She didn't get to have a say in this plan, so she had to go along with it. She can only wonder how far this plan will get before everything starts to crumble like they always do. She had this funny feeling in her mainframe that while the plan will hit off without a cinch, something is bound to happen that'll cause everything that Plankton had in store for Poseidon and Atlantis to go downhill in the long run. There was no doubt that she felt suspicious about the quality of this scheme and how it'll easily be _compared_ to the ingenious but slightly flawed 'Plan-Z'.

Nonetheless, she decided to keep it to herself, locked in her memory bank for now as she complied with her husband's demands.

As such, the Chum Ship then traveled at full speed for Atlantis, which is where the yellow submarine was heading as well.

It did not take a genius to know that Plankton's plan was getting underway. To Plankton, it was the best plan that he came up with in years. And it's all going to start with Plankton getting to King Poseidon before the heroes do. He could see it already. Deceiving the Greek God of the Sea was going to put him at an advantage and would result in _anyone _who dares to oppose him and his scheme to be brought to a halt. With all the confidence that he needs, there was no way that his ploy was going to be thwarted this time around; not with Poseidon aiding him and all. And once Poseidon has all of that taken care of for him, _everything _will fall into place, and the wheels to his tactic will be in motion. This was the motion he had been waiting for as he waits patiently with Karen to arrive in Atlantis, while the others in the yellow sub do the same thing.

It looks like trouble was resting just beyond the horizon for Spongebob and his pals…

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 2…**

**Yeah, this chapter is shorter than the first chapter, but there wasn't a whole lot to add to this chapter. It's just everyone traveling to Atlantis with Krabs retelling sea stories relating to Greek mythological sea monsters, and Plankton coming up with a new scheme. **

**Still, I think I nailed the scene with Patrick and the shell phone getting spams. That being said, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter too.**

**Speaking of shell phone, that one scene I just mentioned was inspired by how I kept getting spam mails on my cell phone, and it was not only frequent. It was annoying too. So I could picture Patrick throwing that minor fit he had when it came to learning about the spam mails. **

**Something else I should let you all in on is that the sea tales that Krabs told the others all relate to Greek Mythology, including the mention of Proteus and how its rumored he is responsible for the creation of the Golden Trident, and all of those monsters in the distance being shown here. I'm doing all of this so it's clear that this story contains Greek Mythology. Though whether the Kraken is related to Greek Mythos is debatable or not, I thought that the mention of it was an admirable feature. **

**There are two references to other Nickelodeon cartoons in the parts where Patrick and Spongebob wonder about what the Kraken can do. The part where Patrick wondered if the Kraken wanted cheese was based on a **_**Rocko's Modern Life**_** episode 'Fish-N-Chumps' (also that episode showed a giant yellow squid; which is technically what the Kraken is based on). And the part where Spongebob wondered if the Kraken could give him a tail was based on an episode of **_**Catscratch**_**. Both of these shows may be obscure to most of you, so I wanted to share this with you in case you were confused by this. **

**Also, it has come to my attention (and a review by **_**Spades and Swords**_**) that I have been making these author notes a bit too long for the story (which may be why the first chapter is a little over 10,000 words). Therefore, after this chapter, I'm going to keep the author notes short in the future chapters. I probably won't have much to say anyway, so I'm just going to keep author notes at a minimum for the sake of it.**

**And on that note, I have nothing else to add to this chapter. I'm just happy that some of you support the story (mainly**_** TheOwlMoth**_** and **_**Spades and Swords**_**) and I like to thank both of those users for enjoying the story so far and I hope you can stick around for the remainder of it. The same goes for the rest of you who like it.**

**Next time, everyone arrives in Atlantis where they'll see their favorite spots that were re-modeled into looking like the Atlantis in Greek Myths, Plankton works on making a pact with King Poseidon, and some other stuff will occur. Find out what happens next time in this story.**

**Now if any of you have constructive criticism that I should know about, feel free to share it in the reviews. If not, you can just leave a review and tell me what you think of this chapter. I'm happy with positive reviews too. **

**Well, that's all that I have for this chapter. So I hope you all look forward to the future chapters, and until the next chapter comes out, take care of yourselves and thanks for reading again everyone!**


	3. Back in Atlantis and Deluding Poseidon

**Okay now readers, here is chapter 3 to this story!**

**Now, this author note isn't going to be too long, so I'll just say this: for this chapter, the gang arrives in the city of Atlantis, the three stops from**_** Atlantis Squarepantis**_** will be featured again (in more ancient styled temples/palaces this time) with an additional stop for Gary, Plankton will work on deluding King Poseidon, and some other stuff will be featured. Find out what's going to happen now!**

* * *

**IN THE YELLOW SUBMARINE – ARRIVING IN ATLANTIS:**

Back in the yellow submarine, it's shown that the gang has finally arrived in the City of Atlantis. Mr. Krabs was the first to notice this as he peeked out the front window in the drivers' seat. The crab was pretty excited as he felt the strong urge to inform everyone about their arrival.

"Avast ye mateys," hollered Mr. Krabs. "We'd be arriving in the City of Atlantis!"

This got their attention quickly as they all rushed over to the window Mr. Krabs was looking out at and saw it. Yup, it was Atlantis already, and they couldn't be anymore grateful about this.

"See. I told y'all that we'd make it ter Atlantis," Sandy commented first.

"About time," Patrick grumbled. "This ship has the worst service ever! I'm starving!"

"Well, I guess I can say I am grateful that we made it," Squidward added.

"Meow. (Thank goodness we made it.)" Gary meowed in excitement.

"I'm happy that we made it too, you guys," Spongebob gleamed before noticing something about the city. "Oh but…do any of you guys notice anything…_different_ about Atlantis, compared to the last time we came here?"

Indeed. The City of Atlantis got a serious makeover compared to the last time they showed up here. For one thing, the place looked more ancient and stone-like in structure. All the utopian-like buildings and such were replaced with stone temples, palaces, and the likes. It was like stepping out of a time machine that sent one back into the days of Ancient Greece. It was that primordial. It wasn't long before the others noticed the change in scenery too and were wondering about the same thing. Their squirrel friend had already assumed all of this.

"I dunno really," Sandy shrugged before taking a guess. "Perhaps it has somethin' ter do wit the damage we made the last time we came here."

"Or maybe Poseidon may have changed thy scenery o' Atlantis to fit his Highness' likeness," Mr. Krabs proclaimed a better theory behind the city's ancient texture.

"Yeah, that's probably right Mr. K," Spongebob decided to go with what his boss assumed.

"Anyhow, all hands on deck," the crustacean commanded. "Methinks we are about to make a landing course fer Atlantis!"

"Absolutely captain," the sponge saluted him as the ship was descending to one of the roads of Atlantis.

As they were doing so, Spongebob had something pop up in his mind that confused him. The last time they came to Atlantis, it wasn't being run by Poseidon, but by the Lord Royal Highness. So how did it fall under Poseidon's reign? The frycook had to know for sure.

"By the way, I have to wonder; why didn't we see Poseidon the last time we came to Atlantis?" He inquired.

"Well me boy, it's likely that Poseidon was probably in hidin' the last time we came here." Mr. Krabs guessed.

"And he probably left everythin' under the control of that Loyal Highness King too," Sandy added.

"It's possible," the sponge shrugged his shoulders.

"You know, I have to wonder if the king happens to have some nachos being served right now," Patrick remarked, getting in the mood for some nachos.

"I doubt that he has nachos Patrick," claimed Spongebob.

"Well you never know," the starfish said to him.

In no time at all, the submarine landed right on the stone circular landing area. As soon as it made a landing, and the sub came to an absolute halt, the hatch door on the side opened up and the six of them got out of the sub to look at their surroundings. Up close, the ancient-looking city had a sheer majestic beauty to it and it was a sight for the eyes.

"Wow. Look at this place," Spongebob trailed in admiration.

"Aye, it is certainly a sight fer the sore eyes boy-o," Mr. Krabs agreed.

"No kiddin' there," Sandy crossed her arms. "This place certainly changed faster than it takes fer a Texan to wrangle wit a bull."

"There are too many changes here," Squidward looked at how the roads were different. "And look! The roads _aren't_ painted **gold** anymore!"

"By fish pastes, that _is_ a disappointment Mr. Squidward," Mr. Krabs expressed dissatisfaction with this change.

"Meow. (I never thought this city would look so ancient and historical up close.)" Gary murmured upon looking at his surroundings.

"You should have been here the last time we visited this place, Gary," the sponge told his snail. "This place was far more advanced in technology."

"Ah have to reckon wit y'all, they certainly waned down on the advancements o' this place," the squirrel rubbed the top of his helmet. "This may have somethin' to do wit our last visit to Atlantis when the city crumbled. I'm more than certain that this caused the city to go bankrupted as they had ter use all the treasure in the treasury room was used fer repairs o' the city, to Poseidon's likeness. Thus this would explain why the city is _less_ modernized than it was before."

"Bah, that a bunch o' seahorse radish," Mr. Krabs brushed off the assumption. "If it were me, I would have never used the treasure to rebuild this here city. Rather, I'd hire a couple of volunteer_ employees_ to rebuild it fer no extra pay."

"Uh-huh," Spongebob decided to move on from that. "Anyway, something else that I have to wonder is where all the residences are right now at a time like this."

"Perhaps they all went out for breakfast," Patrick took an extremely random guess as to their absence.

"In that case, King Poseidon is probably having a meal that's fit for a king. Heh, heh, heh," Squidward joked in a dry manner while laughing it off.

"We should be less worried about the residence," Sandy reminded them. "Remember, we are here fer the Golden Trident, which is under surveillance."

"Don't worry Sandy," Spongebob told her casually. "We haven't forgotten about it."

"Wait, what have we forgotten about?" It was clear that by how Patrick asked that question, he forgot all about the trident.

"We are here to look for the Golden Trident to grant us our biggest desires," the sponge had to remind him.

"Oh right. FOR THE ICE CREAM!" Patrick yelled stupidly upon being reminded of their main objective with being in Atlantis.

This, in turn, caused the rest of the gang (bar Spongebob) to give him a blank look at how he shouted that all of a sudden. As they resumed walking down the road, the snail was pondering about something else in regards to the citizens of Atlantis.

"Meow... (You know, I have to wonder what the Atlanteans do for entertainment…)"

"That reminds me Gare-bear," his owner recalled something important. "Are the places that we visited the last time we came here still here?"

"Laddie, you are onto somethin'," Mr. Krabs thought about the treasury room. "Is there still booty and loot in the treasury fer me to check out like before?"

"Ah have an urge ter check out if they still have the gadgets despite regressin' into an ancient civilization," Sandy proclaimed.

"And what about the art museum that I saw last time," Squidward was anxious to see if the art museum was gone.

"Now folks, there's no need to fret. Just because Poseidon rebuilt the city doesn't mean everything is gone," Spongebob reassured them. "The only thing that _should_ be gone is the oldest living bubble."

"Yeah, that was some bubble," Patrick got off track. "I wonder if they have a restaurant here!"

"Meow? (Do they serve snail food here too?)" Gary asked his owner.

"Well, there's only one way to find out," Spongebob made a plan for all of them. "Let's see if they are still standing in one of these stone temples and palaces that are all around us in this city."

"Me bucko, that has ter be yer best course o' actions yet, Spongebob," Mr. Krabs was all for it.

"I usually don't do this, but I guess that'll have to do," Squidward sighed nonchalantly.

"Golly Spongebob, I think that's an outstandin' idea," Sandy patted him on the back.

"Meow. (That's not a bad idea Papa-Bob.)" Gary admitted.

"And I'm with you too buddy," Patrick was enthusiastic.

"Alright, then let's go," the young sponge instructed.

Without any objections, all six of them traveled through the city to check out some of the temples to see if what they checked out last time was still here…

* * *

Their first stop was at an empty stone palace, which had a stone sign the said '**THE TREASURY ROOM**'. Right away, this caught Spongebob's attention as he knew his boss wanted to stop by this place.

"Mr. Krabs, look," he pointed the old crustacean to the sign in front of them. "We've arrived at the Treasury Room!"

"Aye, that is good news boy-o," Mr. Krabs was pleased by this find as he had started thinking about something. "But I have ter wonder if there is a wee bit o' treasure leftover at the very least."

"We're about to find out now," the sponge couldn't make any promises about there being any treasure at all, but what he can do is attempt to keep his boss' hopes up.

Motioning the others to follow him, they entered the Treasury Room to see if it was completely depleted of treasure or not.

To their complete surprise, however, this wasn't the case. Quite the contrary for once they entered, they saw that the palace had a whole lot of treasure in there, which was enough to fill up thirteen goldmine carts. Just the sight of this beauty caused Mr. Krabs to gawk and gaze in admiration at what he was feasting his eyes on. Everyone else was a bit surprised to see that there was still some treasure in here, even with the city needing to be rebuilt.

"Wow. I can't believe it," Spongebob mused out loud. "They still have some treasure leftover. I figured that all of this would be gone just to pay for rebuilding Atlantis."

"Well, if yer to tell me Spongebob, there were probably more riches here than there is currently," Sandy made her deduction. "There was more than likely a good chunk of it that overfilled the previous treasury room we saw last time. I mean even after all the repairs, they still have some treasure remaining. So they saved it, most likely."

"As if, there's enough treasure here to fill up an entire cruise ship," Squidward snorted.

"Bah I don't care about any o' that," Mr. Krabs could care less about that since he was in money heaven. "Out o' me way Spongebob, me boy! **THAR SHE BLOWS!"**

In no time at all, the old crab scurried over to the treasure pile and dived right into it. He started to laugh in excitement at the amount of treasure that he surrounded himself it.

"Check it out me only crew, all the riches in the ocean are right in front o' me," he pointed out all of them. "They have gold, doubloons treasure chests, jewels, gold bars, and all the money you could ask fer! And I have surrounded myself in it!"

There was no secret about it. Money was the most important thing to the crustacean, and everyone in Bikini Bottom knew it. Mr. Krabs had hopes that when becomes a multibillionaire, or beyond that, he had plans of cherishing all of the riches that he could get his red claws on. And all of this will become a reality once he can use that Golden Trident.

Spongebob shook his head as he smirked at this display. True, the crab had done several selfish things out of money, like harboring all the jellyfish in Jellyfish Fields and locking them up, preventing him from making another patty until a moldy expired patty was sold, using him and Squidward as bait for a giant clam to get back his millionth dollar, sold his frycook to the Dutchman for 62 cents, the _Krabby Kronicle_ newspaper, the wishing well, the Krusty Towers, the drive-thrus, using his snail Gary as a money magnet, and so much more. But by the end of the day, Spongebob has learned to respect the wishes of his boss and makes sure he doesn't go too far with his money garnering schemes.

After thinking that over, the sponge knew what the crab was thinking; he probably wanted to stay and bathe himself in all these riches. Furthermore, he decided to double-check with him.

"Well Mr. K, I guess you want to stay here with all this treasure, huh," he questioned.

"Yer darn right I am, bucko," beamed the old crab. "I feel like I am in money heaven right now, boy-o!"

"Meow. (What a typical cheapskate.)" Gary retorted under his breath.

"Yeah, you all can run along without me," Mr. Krabs insisted. "Just let me know when you find the trident, understood Spongebob?"

"Sure thing Mr. Krabs," Spongebob turned to face the others. "Come on guys, let's get moving."

"Yeah, lemme see if we can find the other places," the squirrel gave her instructions.

"Perhaps we'll find a donut shop while we look," the pink starfish mused to himself.

"Or a way to _lose_ two kelp for brains," the cephalopod murmured under his breath.

"Meow… (Yeah right…)," the mollusk mumbled as they took their leave.

As soon as they were gone, the crustacean scooped up some gold doubloons in his claws and was deep in thought about what the outcome to all of this will be, especially when they get to use the trident. This particular thought rang right through his head:

_I hope that I can get all this treasure to me-self after this. It'll be __**worth**__ getting me claws on that trident and using it. _

With that, the old man crab continued to dive through the treasure like a dolphin, and admiring it all…

* * *

Their next location of interest was at an abandoned stone temple. There was a stone sign right out front that said '**THE GADGET-HOLDING AREA**', despite looking so ancient. No joke about it. This was Sandy's department. Although the place looked a little 'dated' to contain gadgets, she also had to wonder if the gadgets were even here anymore, let alone in perfect condition and not turned to scrap. This got the Texan squirrel a little confused by this.

As she remained silent for the next few minutes, her sponge pal noticed this was her turf and that this is what they were looking for.

"Check it out Sandy," Spongebob pointed to the stone sign, getting her attention. "We made it to the Gadget-Holding Area; which is what you were looking for."

"Ah know that, Spongebob," Sandy nodded as she pondered some more. "But ah gotta hunchin' feelin' as ter whether or not the gadgets that were here before are still standin'."

"Only one way for us to find out, right," her sponge partner issued. "Let's check it out."

Nobody else objected to that as the five of them entered the gadget holding area, half expecting the gadgets to be either destroyed or no longer here.

Unexpectedly, the next thing they saw when they entered the temple left them all entirely surprised.

"What in tarnation…" The squirrel couldn't help but trail off with what she saw.

What they did see upon entry was that some of the technology that existed the last time they visited Atlantis was still intact and had survived the damages of the city even after all the chaos that was made previously. Of course, most of the gadgets and such were turned to scrap, however, and a good chunk of the technology was broken. It's a surprise that this stuff was even standing as it is. To say that they were all stupefied by this was an understatement.

Sandy specifically, was speechless by this and couldn't find her voice for several minutes. Spongebob meanwhile was finally able to speak about what was in front of them and why half of the gadgets were still standing, despite the damages that were present.

"Gosh, everything here looks broken," he said slowly. "I wonder how all of this stuff is still here…"

In no time at all, Sandy eventually found her voice and replied to the comment that Spongebob just made.

"Ya know, ah wish ah had the answer to that Spongebob. But unfortunately, ah don't," she told him.

"Meow. (Well however this happened, it's a mystery.)" Gary made his comment on this predicament.

"Gary is onto something about this," Spongebob rubbed his chin while contemplating. "Something about this is very strange."

Just then, Sandy slowly walked over to the gadgets to check them out up close. As she was doing so, a lot of thoughts were running through her head. Could she be able to use the full potential of this kind of technology to create the inventions she sketched out?

One thing's for sure, Sandy certainly has hopes of putting this technology to use one day when she can gain access to it. Sure, there was the use of the Golden Trident that could make it a reality. But she didn't want to be cocky about it, despite her pride.

But when she can gain accessibility to this stuff, she'd create an invention that's been in the works for a long time; a potion or capsule pill which would be used to allow any sea creature to breathe on dry land without getting dehydrated. Her motive for doing this was to allow all of her sea critter friends to be on dry land with her without needing water.

_Especially Spongebob… _Sandy thought as she sighed softly but happily.

Truth be told, Sandy always liked the little square sponge dude ever since she first met him. He's just a lot of fun to hang out with and crack jokes and take part in activities. For all of the antics she puts up with from Spongebob that get on her nerves, from stealing her rocket ship to trespassing in her sub inside of Squidward, and many others that he and Patrick pull off, the squirrel truly cared for him, and she likes him…maybe **more** than _just friends_.

Something else that was obscure about her is that Sandy has had some _fuzzy _affection for Spongebob for quite some time, mainly because he's so adorable and funny. But being the Texan squirrel she is, she never let these feelings surface because she had doubts that something between them would work. And even if he did return the affection to her, they wouldn't be compatible…at least according to what she thinks.

I mean when was the last time anyone in Bikini Bottom or the ocean in general seen a squirrel and a sponge be a couple and in a mixed species relationship?

Besides that, Spongebob has to always wear his water helmet whenever he sets foot in her treedome, or else he'll dry up. And Sandy needs to wear her air helmet and suit whenever she explores the ocean, or else she'll drown.

_All the more reason to make that potion or capsule pill… _Sandy declared in her thoughts as she observed the gadgets.

A few minutes later, she turned to face Spongebob, Patrick, Gary and Squidward who were waiting to hear what she wanted to say. She then made this declaration on what she was planning to do next.

"Well guys, I'd love to stick 'round wit y'all, but I reckon that ah need ter stay here fer a bit and observe this technology," the squirrel hollered.

"That's perfectly alright with us, Sandy," her sponge pal reacted accordingly, seeing no harm in Sandy looking over the gadgets and messing around with them. "We'll just leave you to your work."

"That would be much appreciated Spongebob," she told him. "Just hollar fer me when y'all find that Golden Trident!"

"No problem-o Sandra," Spongebob obliged to this, before turning to the others. "Come on guys, let's go."

"Hey Sandy, try making an ice cream making machine while you're at it," Patrick suggested.

"Ah seriously doubt that'll be possible," Sandy muttered under her breath at Patrick's stupidity.

"Let's go you barnacle heads," Squidward yawned out of boredom. "The sooner I find that art museum, the better."

"Meow... (Whatever you say, Squidbrain…)" Gary grumbled at the octopus' ego.

"Yeah, let's get going," Spongebob agreed with this as the four of them left the temple, leaving Sandy to her work.

As soon as they were gone, Sandy picked up one scrapped part of a gadget and gazed at it closely. She was in deep thought again, only this time it was on their destined fate when they get that trident and their dreams becoming a reality. The thought that rang through her head proved this was the case.

_I'm hoping that ah get to create these kinds of inventions and make a potion and capsule pill ter help my sea friends breathe on dry land. It'll be __**worth**__ gettin' my paws on that trident and using it._

As the thought remained fresh in her mind, the squirrel started picking up more of the scraps and started tampering with the components to see if she could rebuild something incredible…

* * *

By this point, the four remaining members of the heroes were traveling some more, wondering what they were going to encounter next. Squidward, in particular, was hoping on encountering the art museum like he saw last time. He could use some cultural amusement and the divine fine arts that he's always been into. The only problem that he has with that is whether or not he will encounter the museum.

Fortunately, his plea was about to be answered when Spongebob noticed something in the distance. He just had to tell Squidward to see it for himself.

"Squidward, look," the sponge told him. "I think that's the art museum over there!"

Squidward took a gander towards the direction he was pointing in and grew wide-eyed as a result. Right in front of them was an ancient art museum. The stone building looked strikingly similar to the _Parthenon_, or the _Temple of Athena_. Unlike the Treasury Room or the Gadget-Holding area, there wasn't a stone sign in plain sight that said 'Art Museum'. So it was pretty hard to tell if it was an art museum or not, although the texture of the building looked like it could harbor a museum.

"Gosh Squiddy, I don't see a sign that says this is the Art Museum," Spongebob scratched the top of his head. "But the art museum may still be here."

"What a surprise," Squidward said dryly. "I guess I'll have to find out for myself."

He then let out a slight chortle while entering the building. Spongebob, Patrick, and Gary were right behind him as they wanted to see what this place was too.

They were half expecting something more on the primitive side of art, but once they saw it for themselves, the result was beyond that. To the octopus' surprise, the museum was still up, albeit in a different fashion. The cephalopod's eyes were lit up as the others were also in bemusement with what they were seeing for themselves.

"Wow, this place looks fantastic," remarked Spongebob.

"I'll say," Patrick said mindlessly in agreement with what his buddy said.

"Meow… (Eh, I've seen better…)" Gary let out an indifferent response to the works of art that was bestowed before them.

Squidward, on the other hand, was not paying attention to what they were saying, as he was focused on the arts in the museum. There were sculptures, paintings, plaques with poem excerpts, and classical compositions. The art in this museum capitalized on Ancient Greek myths, folklores, and the Greek's subculture regarding Greek Mythology.

The sculptures, for instance, depicted several Greek Gods that were well-known in the tales, and it wasn't just Poseidon either. The sculpture of Poseidon was smack-dabbed in the center of the huge museum, while several other sculptures consisted of other Greek deities. Some of these include Hermes, Aphrodite, Ares, Zeus, Cronus, Uranus, and Hades. These were known as the Gods (Goddess in Aphrodite's case) of Messenger, Love and Beauty, War, Lightning, Harvest, Sky, and Underworld, respectively. Three other Greek Gods that were shown were identified as Apollo, Atlas, and Alebion.

In addition to them, some sculptures were different Greek Mythology heroes told from a variety of different Greek legends. These Greek heroes include Hercules, Prometheus, Achilles, Odysseus, Perseus, Hector, Bellerophon, Aeneas, Orpheus, Theseus, and Diomedes. These sculptures were placed in different areas of the art museum.

The paintings weren't any different. The number of portraits displayed capitalizes on different Greek tales and represents the many Greek mythological stories that were told through Ancient Greek. Ten paintings stood out the most in the collection.

The first painting was _Apollo as Victor over Pan_. This one depicts the flute playing contest between the God Apollo and the satyr Marsyas, which Marsyas ultimately loses. It also shows the moments following the competition when Apollo furiously berates Midas, one of the contest's judges, for favoring the flute-playing ability of Marsyas over himself.

The second one was _The Cave of the Storm Nymphs_, which depicts three nude sirens or nymphs in a cave. One of them was playing a golden stringed, tortoise-shell lyre, while the other two sirens rejoice amid the foundering ship, expecting to add to the cave's treasure.

The next one over was _Thetis Receiving the Weapons of Achilles from Hephaestus._ What was special with this one was that it illustrated the story of the Shield of Achilles, in which Thetis requests replacement weapons and shield for her son Achilles from Hephaestus.

After that portrait was _The Lament for Icarus_, which as the title implies, shows Icarus lying dead with his wings spread out, while also being surrounded by lamenting nymphs. The wings were seemingly based on the bird-of-paradise pattern.

Then there was _The Sirens and Ulysses_. This painting depicts Ulysses resisting the bewitching song of the Sirens by having his ship's crew tie him up, while they are ordered to block their ears to prevent themselves from hearing the song. Something else about the portrait that would catch any art critic's attention is that the sirens were completely nude.

The _Pallas and the Centaur _painting was a simple depiction of an unnamed female figure holding a very elaborate halberd on the right and was clutching the centaur's hair, and he seems submissive to her.

After that was the _Theseus Killing the Minotaur_ portrait, which was pretty self-explanatory; it displayed the mythical king and founder-hero of Athens Theseus killing...well, a Minotaur.

Next one up was Caravaggio's painting of _Medusa, _and this one depicted the exact moment she was executed by Perseus. There was nothing else added to the painting whatsoever.

The _Hercules slaying Antaeus _painting shows the mythical giant Antaeus, son of Gaia, goddess of the Earth, being crushed to death in the arms of Heracles, or as he's known in Roman Mythology, Hercules; known as a divine hero and protector of mankind, along with his strength and his numerous far-ranging adventures.

The final painting in the museum that stood out among all of the paintings was _The Fall of the Titans_. And this painting displayed the Titans being overthrown by Cronus's children; the core Olympian deities, in the Titanomachy ("_War of the Titans_") at the end of which they were imprisoned in Tartarus, a Greek version of Hell ruled by Hades, which the portrait shows the Titans arriving in Tartarus.

Along with the paintings and sculptures, there were numerous plaques on the walls which either displayed a Greek poem on Greek myths, or excerpts from epic poems written during Ancient Greek. While there were too many epic poems to count in the museum, at least five excerpts from epic poems were written out on the plaques. These were the following excerpts provided:

**"So, surrender to sleep at last. What a misery, keeping watch through the night, wide awake-you'll soon come up from under all your troubles."  
**– Homer, _Odyssey_

**Be strong, saith my heart; I am a soldier; I have seen worse sights than this.  
**– Homer, _Iliad_

**"But when a god sends harm, no man can sidestep it, no matter how strong he may [be]."  
**– Sophocles, _Electra_

**"Apollo, Apollo—but he is my lord. I will keep [silence]. He is wise forever, though his oracle spoke brutal words. We are bound to acquiesce. And you must do now as Fate and Zeus ordain."**  
– Euripides, _Electra_

**"We would have to think the gods had no minds, to pray for murderers."  
**– Euripides, _Iphigenia in Aulis_

Lastly, there were several compositions written out on dated paper and were kept on display behind glass domes. These compositions consisted mainly of Greek hymns and classical music typical for the Greeks during ancient times. Some of the hymns being shown include _Delphic Hymns_, _Homeric Hymns_, _Mesomedes_, _Orphic Hymns_, and _Prosodion_.

One could only wonder what was going on through Squidward's head as he was observing everything that was in the museum. It was clear that he felt some amusement from seeing all of this. Yet the more he examined everything, the more he envisioned the art in a different format.

To the cephalopod, the art was spectacular, true. But being the kind of guy he is, his ego started to kick in, believing this art would look better if they depicted himself in these situations; as the Greek hero or somewhere along that line. He even pictured himself as Aphrodite with long wavy blonde hair blowing in the wind.

_This art is good, but it was made by a bunch of amateurs. I think this art would look **better** if I was shown in these works. _Squidward mused. _Yeah, that would be remarkable._

With that, he let out a happy and dreamy sigh; a rare sight for the normally grouchy and indifferent octopus that Bikini Bottom has come to know and loathe for his negative attitude.

This didn't go unnoticed by Spongebob though, as he was smiling at what his neighbor was doing. Just the thought of this got him in a good mood.

"You know, it puts me in a happy mood to see Squidward in the zone," Spongebob admitted sincerely.

Gary was not impressed with this reaction and was quite discouraged with seeing Squidward act like this when his ego took over and went into overdrive. Just the sight of this made him sick.

_Oh brother… _Gary rolled his eyes as he turned around and slithered out of the museum, not wanting to see anymore of this.

Squidward got out of his fantasy when he saw that Spongebob and Patrick were still in the museum. He knew what they were waiting for, but he was willing to remain here for a bit, while they do whatever it takes to find the Golden Trident. Turning around in a huff, the cephalopod gave his undivided attention to the two supposed morons.

"Ahem, if you two don't mind, I'm going to be staying here while envisioning all of this artistic genius into something that is made by and shows yours truly," Squidward waved his left tentacle towards the exit, hoping they'd take a hint and beat it.

Fortunately, Spongebob was quick to catch on to this and was willing to oblige.

"Alright Squidward, we'll leave you alone in this museum while Patrick, Gary and I continue traveling through Atlantis," he remarked. "I'll call out to you once we find the Golden Trident, okay?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever," the octopus brushed off nonchalantly. "Now run along and leave me to my thoughts."

"Gotcha Squidward," Spongebob turned to face his best friend. "Come on Patrick, we should leave Squidward alone now. Gary's outside waiting for us anyway."

"Meow! (Hey Papa-Bob, hurry it up in there!)" Gary hollered from the outside.

"We're coming, Gary," he shouted back to his snail before speaking to Patrick. "Let's get going, Pat."

"Sure thing Spongebob," Patrick gave Squidward a quick wave. "Goodbye Squidward! See ya later!"

"Whatever," Squidward sighed as Spongebob and Patrick ran out of the museum to regroup with Gary before they left the area and continued their trek.

As soon as they were gone, Squidward thought back to the Golden Trident while looking at one of the portraits. It would be amazing to have an art museum just like this one dedicated to Squidward, and it could happen efficiently once he can use that trident. Despite the negativity shown on his facial expression, the octopus also had hopes of using that tool to get his biggest desire; a Squidward-themed art museum. As a result, this thought popped up in his head that rang clear as a bell.

_I'm hoping that I get to have a museum dedicated to myself and stylized like this one, only depicting __**Moi**__ in these fine works of art. It'll be __**worth**__ getting my tentacles on that trident and using it._

Keeping that thought in the back of his mind, Squidward continued to explore the museum for himself, envisioning more of the work shown in his point of view…

* * *

Outside of the museum in the distance, Spongebob, Patrick, and Gary continued to wander around the city. While Spongebob and Patrick were talking amongst each other about what they should explore next, Gary was taking his time with taking in his surroundings that make Atlantis the way it is. The snail was just surprised by what he was seeing. He couldn't believe how majestic the ancient underwater city was, and how all the temples and palaces surrounding them were made out of stone architect and the sheer beauty of it all. Any philosopher would be ecstatic with the structure of Atlantis and the mysteries that it's shrouded in.

There's also the fact that Gary had read up on several books in the library that revolves around Atlantis and its many secrets, as quoted by Plato. Not only that, but the books also showed how the towers, temples, palaces, and architecture looked historical. To get the chance to come and see Atlantis and all its glory for himself was something that the mollusk had to admire.

_I'm certainly glad that I came here to see the city for myself. _Gary mused silently as he surveyed the buildings for a little longer.

Afterwards, his gaze stumbles upon something incredible as his eyes grow wide, coming to a halt. Whatever he was seeing was so impressive, that it got him into a kind of trance.

Spongebob and Patrick were still talking about where they should go now, and if either one of them knows what they should explore. Of course, they ceased their chatter when the former noticed his pet snail having stopped and was staring at something interesting. Taking appropriate actions, Spongebob decided to see what was up with Gary.

"Hey Gary, what's up," he asked him, hoping to gain his attention.

Hearing his owner's voice was enough to get him out of a trance as he responded.

"Meow! (Look over there!)," the snail pointed his left eye in the direction he was staring in. "Meow! (It's a storage area made out of stone that has some snail food!)"

Spongebob saw the building for himself and noticed that it was a stone temple with a big stone sign on top that said '**SNAIL FOOD STORAGE AREA**'. Putting two and two together, it clicked in the sponge's mind. He knew exactly what Gary wanted to do.

"I guess you want to go there, do you Gare?" Spongebob asked him. He already knew the answer, but he just wanted to make sure.

"Meow! (Yes!)" Gary cheered, making it pretty clear that he wants to explore that place.

"Very well then, let's check it out," he encouraged. "Lead the way for us."

"Alright," Patrick also sounded thrilled. "We get to check out snail food!"

Not reacting to that, Gary went and led the way to the storage area where all the Atlantean snail food was being kept.

It took no time at all for them to reach the storage area, as they approached the front entrance. And once they looked inside for themselves, they were in complete awe at what was in front of them. Spongebob and Patrick were gawking at all the snail food, but it was Gary who was the most excited, with his eyes glimmering and drool coming out of his mouth. This was essentially a paradise for snails. It was a dream-come-true.

Spongebob found his voice and decided to remark about this phenomenon.

"Wow, this is impressive. This is way beyond just a year's supply of snail food," he said. "There's enough snail food here to last an entire lifetime."

"Duh, with all this food, Gary could be chubbier than I am," Patrick mused at the thought of Gary being fatter than he is.

Gary did not pay any attention to what Patrick just said about him. Nor did he care in the slightest. Instead, his focus was on the snail food as he decided to voice out his thoughts.

"Meow. (Wow, I can't believe that there is a lot of snail food.)" Gary found himself slithering over and approaching one of the cans.

Spongebob and Patrick decided to join him as they walked on over to where Gary was at the moment.

"Meow! (I can't believe that the City of Atlantis would have this much snail food!)" Gary exclaimed.

"Neither can I," Spongebob was just as perplexed by this as his gaze fell upon some writing on the wall…or rather, pictures that were drawn out and carved into the stone wall that showed a message. As he approached the writing, he got a closer look at it. The hieroglyphic-like pictures showed that Atlanteans have been feeding snails their artificial snail food for generations and that snails were treated with royalty. Spongebob was able to interpret the message, based on what came up in his mind.

"And check out these pictures. It seems that Atlanteans have been feeding their snails this kind of food for eons and that this snail food is a sacred treasure to the residence and their snail," he elaborated on the message. "It also shows that Poseidon approved of this and he allowed the citizens and his followers to give their snails all of this food."

_In that case, my ancestors must have had it good, and they were treated like kings. _Gary cherished the thought that came into his mind at the thought of being related to royalty.

Of course, this didn't come as a surprise to him in the slightest. This is in part due to how a family tree of royalty pamphlet reveals that Gary is the heir to the throne, gaining possession of the king's crown. This was around the same time where Patrick was thought to be of royalty due to an error on the family tree, causing him to descend into madness and misusing his authority powers. This discovery never left the snail's memory, and it remains fresh in his mind.

Feeling his stomach grumbling, Gary knew exactly what he wanted to do now.

"Meow. (I want to try some of this snail food.)," he announced, staring at one of the cans.

Seeing this got his owner to smirk as he was impressed with his enthusiasm. At the same time, he figured out exactly what his snail wanted to take part in.

"So I guess you'll be remaining here for a bit to try some of this snail food, huh," he inquired.

"Meow. (That's right.)" Gary nodded, confirming this to be true.

"Well Gare-Bear, I'll leave you alone with this snail food for a bit," Spongebob told him. "Just don't eat all of the snail food Gary, or else you'll spoil your appetite."

"Meow. (Trust me. I'll only be just beginning to eat some of this snail food.)" Gary exclaimed to him.

"Okay, just wanted to let you know, Gare," said Spongebob. "I'll whistle out for you once I find the Golden Trident with Patrick."

"Meow. (Okay Papa-Bob, that is acceptable.)" Gary didn't see a problem with that at all.

"Alright, have fun Gary," the sea sponge turned to his starfish buddy. "Let's get going Patrick."

"I'm way ahead of you, Spongebuddy," Patrick loyally stuck with Spongebob as they left the Snail Food Storage Area to check out the city some more.

Once they were gone, Gary started thinking back to what they learned about the Golden Trident, and its potent powers of granting anyone's desires. All of this snail food would be his once he can use that trident, and when he does, his life will be complete. This was shown by this specific thought that popped up:

_I'm hoping that I'll be able to get this amount of snail food so I'll never have to go hungry again and Papa-Bob won't have to waste money at the store. It'll be worth getting my...err, slimy snail body on that trident and using it._

Disregarding that unexpected thought, for now, Gary made his way to the first opened can of snail food and proceeded on eating the snail food that was inside of it…

* * *

Back outside, it was shown that Spongebob and Patrick were shown walking down the streets of Atlantis, trying to figure out what they should do next. They already saw the treasury room, the gadget-holding area, the art museum, and a snail food storage area, but they wanted to see something else that they haven't before. The oldest living bubble was no more, and the city didn't seem to have jellyfish floating around to catch with a jellyfishing net either, so they were left in a pickle.

Of course, Patrick couldn't help but think about ice cream some more. It was so hard. The chubby pink starfish loved ice cream for as long as he can remember, and next to Spongebob, ice cream is one of the most valuable items that Patrick can cherish. Combine this with his grumbling stomach, he has been working up an appetite and could use some ice cream right about now.

Then something came up in the starfish's otherwise small and tiny brain. Goofy Goobers was a really popular ice cream parlor chain that has parlors in all different locations in the sea, and he had to wonder if Atlantis has something like that. The chances of that being true are slim, but it didn't hurt for him to find out about this, did it?

Struggling to keep that idea in mind, Patrick decided to share it with his best buddy.

"Hey uh, Spongebob," he had his full undivided attention. "Do you think that they have a Goofy Goobers Ice Cream Parlor here in Atlantis?"

Now, this got Spongebob interested as he was amused by the thought. The sponge loved Goofy Goobers just as much as Patrick does, and he had been thinking about whether Atlantis has something similar to it or not. To the sponge, this was something worth checking into.

"Huh, now that I think of it, I have been wondering if they have an ice cream parlor like Goofy Goobers here in Atlantis," Spongebob caressed his chin with his left hand while contemplating the possibility of it being true.

"Why don't we see if we can find one," suggested Patrick.

"You know something, that's a good idea, pal," Spongebob liked the idea of them trying to find an ice cream parlor that's at least identical to Goofy Goobers. "Let's go find one."

"Hooray," Patrick whooped out of pure joy. "Let's go find some ice cream!"

With that, the two of them started running off to see if they can find an ice cream parlor here in this ancient city.

But what they were unaware of was that someone was spying on them this whole time, and by extent, the others too. This person was in hiding, following the heroes all over the place since they arrived in Atlantis, and it looked like a serious offense. The person that was spying on them was revealed to be the Lord Royal Highness…or the ex-Lord Royal Highness for that matter. He was watching the sponge and starfish running through his binoculars. When he put them down, a look of horror was plastered on his face as he knew who those guys were.

"_That sponge…" _The ex-ruler said hoarsely with horror. _"He's back…"_

Truth be told, he _was _the ruler of Atlantis for quite some time, until he was brought down from his status. How did this happen? Well, it started when the city had crumbled from the last visit given to them by the sponge and his friends. What took place afterwards was that King Poseidon had arrived in the city and had taken back his throne after being in hiding for quite some time. The reason for him being in hiding was unknown, but it's rumored that it has something to do with King Neptune; something that made the Greek God of the Sea's blood boil over.

Anyway, once Poseidon took back his status as king after coming back from hiding, the ex-Lord Royal Highness was demoted and while he still lives in Atlantis, he now serves under Poseidon's name as his associate and servant. In other words, he became a squire.

All of this happened because the oldest bubble was popped and the city was turned to shambles, which Poseidon repaired himself to his likeness, under his reign. Since then, the two of them along with the rest of Poseidon's army had kept the city under control…until those two sea creatures and their friends came back, apparently looking for the Golden Trident.

The squire knew that the trident was a sacred artifact that is under the Greek God of the Sea's protection. The tool was now in serious trouble since some invaders were here looking for the trident, and the squire knew exactly what he had to do.

"I gotta tell the Lord about this…" The squire knew that failure of reporting such a crime against a sacred legend would be considered treason against the ruler of the city. So this had to be done before it's too late.

With that said, the squire scurried off to Poseidon's Palace, which was located in the central part of the city and made up a good chunk of it. He could only hope that he could make it there before it's too late…

* * *

**AT THE FRONT ENTRANCE OF POSEIDON'S PALACE:**

Of course, what the squire didn't count on was the fact that someone already beat him to the palace. That, someone, was none other than Plankton, who was with his wife Karen. While the heroes were all busy making stops at their favorite locations, the tiny villain seized the opportunity to get to the palace before they could. And it paid off perfectly.

That didn't stop Plankton from staring at the palace and all of its magnificent displays that were shown.

"Get a look at this Karen; the palace in all of its sheer beauty, and home of King Poseidon," Plankton took a deep breath since this was happening. "And we made it here first before those boobs got here. Luck is on our side this time, as nothing was stopping us from getting to King Poseidon!"

"Oh, brother…" Karen was not amused by this in the slightest. Sure, they got here before anyone else. But what's to say that something else could happen that could cause this whole sham that Plankton had up his sleeve to backfire?

"Anyhow, it's time I cease the chitchat. Now I'm going in there and get my plan of coping Poseidon into siding with me rolling along." Plankton announced, seeming determined about this.

"Right, like _that'll_ work," the computer wife was being sarcastic as always. "What's going to happen? Is Poseidon going to bow down to his highness?"

"We're just going to come to a mutual agreement," Plankton said simply. "After all, I am going to convince his highness that the sponge fool and his friends are the enemies and that I came here to provide help for protecting the holy Golden Trident. And if that works, I'll be in the clear baby!"

"Oh yeah, that'll be a riot," Karen rolled her computerized eyes at that.

Plankton ignored her bluntness and was about to make his move.

"Alright Karen, I'm going in. Wish me luck," announced Plankton.

Karen could only sigh in annoyance as Plankton approached a tiny hole that was able to squeeze right through and enter. From there, he fell through and was hoping on getting to the room that the king was residing in currently…

* * *

Meanwhile, in the room that belongs to the king himself, we see the king in his private quarters with his wife; Queen Amphitrite. Both of them had mermaid-like tails which gave them the advantage of reaching high places. But what was striking was the body figure. Of course, the king had six-pack abs with how muscular he is, but the queen had quite a bust and an hourglass figure to her hips that made her drop-dead gorgeous. Be it as it may though, she's still the queen and like the king, she has ruler-ship of the city, and her people had to respect that about her, regardless of how entranced they are towards her beauty.

The king and queen were spending some quality time together in the bedroom. Since they were finally away from their royal duties that were taken care of, they decided to mingle it up a bit, just the two of them. And it looks like the king was about to have fun with her.

"Ahem, well milady, since we've fulfilled our royal tasks for the day, it's high time we perform our 'private' duties together," the king was quite suggestive with how he said that.

Hearing her husband speak this way got the queen to giggle. She always enjoyed this side of Poseidon.

"Oh Poseidon," she gushed gently, something that most queens wouldn't do regularly.

"Come on dear, you know you love every single bit of me," Poseidon started bragging to his wife. "After all, you can't help but admire my great bode."

The king then showed off his biceps and abs, along with his muscle, to show how manly he is. This always got Amphitrite turned on and she was always amused with how her husband assumes that she loves his handsome body. A slight blush crossed her face as a result.

"Yeah, that's true honey," she slowly told him. "I guess we can have a little fun together."

"Oh how right you are, my beautiful lady," the king was quick to grab his wife in an embrace, which she fully returned to him. "Are you ready to begin, my queen?"

"Oh yes dear," the queen nodded and responded in a rather seductive manner.

After they passed each other a romantic glance, they puckered their lips and were about to start the fun with a smooching fest before moving on from there.

But before they could do so, a loud crash was heard in the throne room next door, getting them startled. Immediately afterwards, they separated and wondered what that noise was. Something about this got the king to tense up as he had a feeling of what was going on.

"Wonder who that could be," he grumbled. "I bet it's an intruder who's barging into my palace uninvited."

"Indeed my love," Amphitrite nodded. "We aren't expecting company, are we?"

"We aren't. Just leave this to me," Poseidon got out the orange trident that he uses to fend off intruders or trespassers and to deal with criminals. It works like a taser, and it can also be used as a spear. That's how useful this tool was to the king. "I'll be right back as soon as I take care of this riff-raff. This won't take long."

"Okay," the queen murmured as the king stormed out of the room and headed straight for the throne room next door.

* * *

Right in the throne room, which was no different from any other throne room in any castle or palace, it was quiet even after the loud crash that occurred. Suddenly, King Poseidon barged into the room and let himself be heard.

_**"****WHO DARES TO DISTURB THE GREAT AND MIGHTY KING POSEIDON IN HIS PALACE,"**_ he boomed loudly and aggressively, letting whoever is trespassing in his dorms that he's ready to take him on if need be.

On the contrary, the person who made that crashing sound was Plankton, who fell from a hole on the ceiling. For someone his size and weight, he was the one who crashed onto the chair and it was loud enough to alert the king. Plankton was regaining his consciousness after the fall he experienced. But it was the loud order that Poseidon made that got his attention as he started getting himself up. He knew who that was. Once he got up onto his feet and made sure he doesn't lose his balance, Plankton then decided to draw in Poseidon's attention.

"IT'S ME!" He yelled as loud as he could so the king could hear him.

While the king heard that response, the problem here was that he couldn't see anything. This got the lord confused by who said that. He examined the entire throne room to see who that was, to no avail.

"Uh, where are you?" Poseidon scratched his temple in puzzlement.

"_DOWN HERE!"_

In an instance, Poseidon looked down and saw Plankton for himself. He was quite surprised by the size of the little critter. Kneeling before him, the king made his comment.

"Huh, I didn't expect you to be so tiny, but no matter," he then barked. "I demand to know what's so important that you had to barge into my palace while milady and I were attending to personal affairs, and with invading my sacred quarters!"

"Now hold on there my lord, I am no invader," Plankton chose the words carefully to avoid internal conflicts. "I have a proposition to make with you, and I'm offering you my assistance in something that's of sheer importance!"

Suddenly, the king had a blank look on his face with what Plankton was trying to offer to him. Then abruptly, he burst into a laughing fit, assuming that this whole setup was a big joke. This got Plankton a little irritated, but he resisted the urge to let it out.

As soon as the laughter died down, the king got serious again as he looked at Plankton dead straight in the eye.

"My, that was a good one," the king cleared his throat. "No seriously, what kind of fool am I to be able to follow the alliance and accept the proposition of someone that's as tiny as...as-"

Poseidon found himself stopping short with his question as he got a closer look at Plankton. Something inside of his mind clicked and it was coming to him. He started to remember hearing about him and what he did one time. He knew exactly who he was.

"Wait a minute. You…you're Plankton, aren't you," the king queried in shock. "The same guy who stole King Neptune's crown!"

"Y-Yes…" Plankton stuttered, worried about where this was going with Poseidon. "I was the one who stole Neptune's crown and sold it away to Shell City. And then I ruled over Bikini Bottom. How did you find out about it?"

"Oh you know, news travels fast," the king told him casually as Plankton was expecting him to go on a rampage. But as it turns out, it was the opposite of what he expected. "And I must say, fine lad, I have such admiration and respect for the one who opposes that so-called God of the Sea known as Neptune!"

"Wait, what!?" Now Plankton was bewildered. This wasn't what he was expecting…at least not according to the little critter. Poseidon saw the confusion in his tone and expression and decided to clear things up.

"That's right. I always hated that Neptune," he revealed. "He and I are bitter rivals, enemies even. This all has to do with how we are both Gods of the Sea, but I find myself to be the superior God of the Sea over Neptune, who is inferior and a mere joke to the sea!"

One could easily hear the arrogance in his voice as he continued his rant.

"There was also a war that went on between my army and Neptune's army. It was so bad that I left for Atlantis with my wife Amphitrite, since my wife…I mean _**I **_couldn't handle the rivalry anymore, and I wanted to get away from it all."

The king picked up Plankton with his left hand and held him in his palm and brought him up close.

"But now, I have such respect and admiration for the one who made Neptune's life miserable without his crown," he concluded.

"Wow, that is amusing," Plankton was deeply intrigued by this. Perhaps this could make his plan far easier than he anticipated.

"It sure is," now the king wanted to know what he wanted. "Anyway, what can I do for you? What kind of proposition do you have for me?"

Now it was time for Plankton to begin deceiving him. After clearing his throat, he started.

"Well, let's just say that your city is in deep trouble," Plankton started to lie. "Six suspicious critters are going to be invading this city and make off with stealing the legendary Golden Trident."

Unsurprisingly, the king was quick to believe the liar, as he was infuriated with such a rumor being true.

What the…this is unsanitary," the king bellowed in anger. "Tell me one thing Plankton; _**who**_ are they?!"

Plankton was just about ready to answer his question. But before he could do so, the king's faithful squire came barging into the throne room with an important message. He was panting since he ran over here to deliver the message.

"Milord, I have some terrible news," he caught his breath as he approached his king. Poseidon looked on with annoyance at this interruption.

"Squire, what could be so important right now that you had interruption some important information that Plankton was about to give to me," the king questioned his subject.

"Well sir, I'm afraid the city has some trespassers whom I caught a glimpse of infiltrating the city," the squire informed him. "Five of them I recognized from the last time they came here. The group consisted of a crab, an octopus, a snail, a sponge, a starfish, and err…a squirrel."

This got the king enraged as he was gritting his teeth in fury as Plankton seized the opportunity.

"That's them! They're the ones who are planning on making off with the Golden Trident for their evil scheme," he lied.

"If you are sure about this, then I demand to know their names!" The king demanded from the tiny critter.

"That's easy. Their names are Spongebob Squarepants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Eugene Krabs, Sandy Cheeks, and Gary the Snail. They are the sponge, starfish, octopus, crab, squirrel, and snail respectively," he told him. "I came to Atlantis to help with defending the trident from these six dastardly scums of the deep before they steal the Golden Trident!"

Now Poseidon had a look of both admiration and determination, with a little ounce of pride at Plankton unexpected drop-in.

"Well, it's a good thing you came crashing in here when you did, and you warned me about these six bottom feeders," Poseidon remarked. "And for that, I thank you for offering me your assistance against these scums."

"It's my pleasure, sir," Plankton felt a smirk building up upon his face. It seems that the ball was rolling after all.

"SQUIRE!" Poseidon gave the command. "Issue my men to round up and capture these six cretins and bring them back to his royal highness before they get to that trident!"

"Yes my lord," the squire saluted him before turning around and running off to issue the captivity of the six heroes.

* * *

As soon as his squire was gone, Queen Amphitrite came into the throne room from the bedroom, wondering what was with the ruckus.

"Excuse me dear, but what was with all the commotion," she queried. "I heard you talking to our squire about something important."

"Ah, it's nothing honey. I was just discussing things with our uninvited guest," Poseidon then introduced her to Plankton. "This is Plankton, and I have such high respect for him for making Neptune into a joke by stealing his crown and selling it to Shell City."

Once he was done bragging, Amphitrite had a look of irritation. If there was one thing she couldn't stand about her husband, it was the fact that he brags about his rivalry with King Neptune. That was part of the reason why she wanted to move here.

Upon doing a facepalm, Amphitrite shook her head.

"Ugh, not this again," she groaned in annoyance. "I thought you finally put your rivalry with Neptune to rest. That's why we moved to Atlantis in the first place."

"Now you listen to me, dear! You wouldn't know what it's like to have a rival like Neptune compete with you as to who is the true God of the Sea," Poseidon told her arrogantly. **"**_**I AM **_the **REAL** God of the Sea and Neptune is the God of the _Saltwater_! Not the other way around!"

But of course, what Poseidon didn't know was the fact that Neptune is the **Roman** God of the Sea, whereas he is the **Greek** God of the Sea. Then again, based on his attitude, it was concise that Poseidon didn't care at all about this. To the king, there is only one god in the sea, and that is himself. Anyone else who is referred to by such title is deemed a threat to his status.

With that, the queen rolled her eyes, not caring one bit on who is the true god of the deep. In retrospect, Amphitrite acted more like the reasonable and sensible one and is like a caretaker in these situations. All she wanted was to have her husband move on from his rivalry with Neptune, and thought to relocate to Atlantis would have been the right choice, and it would cause him to put this behind him once and for all. Unfortunately, that feeling never faded, as it resurfaced.

The queen let out a heavy sigh similar to Karen as she shook her head.

"Whatever you say, my dear," she spoke with such apathy and indifference.

"And get this milady, I have issued some of my men to capture these six fools who are trespassing in my fair city," the king updated her. "And they want to make off with the Golden Trident!"

Normally, such an act of treachery would shock the queen to no end. But considering how Poseidon bragged about being better than Neptune, this was her reaction.

"I see," there was hardly a trace of emotion when she said that.

"And once those insolent fools have been captured and brought to my palace, I'm going to see through it that they are severely punished for their attempted crime, as they feel the wrath of the almighty God; King Poseidon!"

After that, he slammed his holy trident down onto the ground with a thunderous boom. This was the equivalent of a wrathful god, which Poseidon was aiming to be to the six intruders.

"Come Plankton, let's wait for the 6 pesky intruders to be brought here," Poseidon offered to the tiny green villain.

"Yes your honor," Plankton accepted the invite as they both went and waited for the intruders to get here with Amphitrite accompanying them to the throne stand.

As they were waiting for the six heroes to be brought back to them as the prisoners, Plankton was taking in everything that had transpired from the moment he confronted Poseidon, to right now. He just found it hard to believe. Poseidon having something against Neptune and Plankton doing something to oppose Neptune was an act of encouragement; one that he had such respect for. And Plankton was using it to his advantage.

_Amazing, I can't believe it. Does Poseidon have a grudge against Neptune for seeing who is worthy of being the God of the Sea? This has been too easy! _Plankton thought. _I'm going to be using this to my advantage!_ _Then my plan will_ _hit it off! And Karen tells me that my plan will not be successful and it will backfire? Well for once, she's dead wrong! That Golden Trident is as GOOD AS __**MINE!**_

Plankton found himself laughing mentally in his mind as he kicked back with King Poseidon and Queen Amphitrite in the throne stand as they wait for Spongebob and his pals to be captured and brought back to them as prisoners. Of course, given how bored Amphitrite looked, it was clear that she wouldn't be sticking around for long. But once they were brought to Poseidon, he would deal with the subjects themselves, dishing out some serious penalty that could be almost compared with capital punishment. It was clear that things weren't looking too good for Spongebob or _any_ of his friends…

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 3…**

**Yeah, this chapter was pretty long…longer than the previous two chapters are. I do apologize for this and I had taken longer to finish this chapter. While I had all the notes written out for me to work with, I've been taking time off to clean and disinfect my house, especially with the coronavirus that's been spreading around. Because of that, I'm not too sure if I'll be able to finish this story. But I'll try the best I can to finish it since I have all the notes. **

**So anyway, I stylized Atlantis as it is described in Greek Myths, and all the places that they went to were shown the way they are. But I'm not going to go into major details about this. The only thing I'll say is that the Art Museum scene is chop full of Greek Mythology elements.**

**Anyway, next time the heroes get captured and are brought to Poseidon, they learn that Plankton struck an alliance with him, and will be given a punishment for what they were going to do. Find out how all of this goes next time.**

**Now if any of you want to leave constructive criticism, feel free to do so. If not, you can just leave a positive review and tell me what you like about this chapter. **

**Besides this, I got nothing else to say. So until next time, I do hope you all look forward to the remaining chapters. So thanks again for reading everyone, and I do hope you all stay safe with the coronavirus spreading around. Take care!**


	4. The Golden Trident and Wrath of a God

**Alright readers, here is the 4****th**** chapter to this story!**

**Now I'm not sure if I'll be able to finish this story at all. Not because of the lack of attention, but because of the coronavirus that's been going around everywhere. This virus that's been infecting a lot of people and killing many others has left me in doubt about the completion of the story and if I'm going to finish it before something happens to me. Regardless, I'll do the best that I can with completing this story. This is the 4****th**** chapter, and I'm aiming at making 9, so that'll leave me with a few more chapters after this one, and I think we are getting into the good part too.**

**Anyway, for the chapter, Spongebob and his 5 comrades get captured by Poseidon's men, Plankton reveals to them that he allied with Poseidon, and the king has a particular punishment for the fools. Find out what'll happen now!**

* * *

**IN THE CITY OF ATLANTIS – AWAY FROM POSEIDON'S PALACE:**

Throughout the city of Atlantis, all four of Spongebob's friends were still in the respective places that they were checking out, while Patrick was accompanying his best buddy. The rest of them were enjoying themselves while waiting for the sea sponge to call out to them to come over once he finds the Golden Trident for himself. But little do they know that something else was looming right over them. And it was something that was going to take _all_ of them into captivity. They were completely oblivious to it at the moment, but it was just a matter of time.

To start, Mr. Krabs was still in the _**Treasury Room**_, with all the treasure being contained. He had covered himself in all of the treasures that surrounded him. As he was relaxing in the stuff, his mind wandered off to the changes that'll be coming once he uses that Golden Trident. And once he can use that trident, all of the changes that'll be expecting to happen will occur when he gets this treasure all to himself. To the crustacean, it's easily compared to striking a goldmine.

It was then something else came to his mind about the trident, and if it'll be used to grant all of their wishes. The crab couldn't help but think it over.

_Hmm…I can hardly wait at all fer me to claim all o' this treasure, but…I have ter wonder if that trident can grant our wishes. _Mr. Krabs was scratching his chin with his right claw. _I have ter wonder if Spongebob has found that trident yet. Because he did tell his ol' man Krabs that he'd give me the signal once he finds it. Nah, I got nothin' ter worry 'bout. Me frycook is the best employee I have, and I have complete confidence in him._

He had nothing to doubt in his frycook at all, so he can always count on him to get the job done. Still, the treasure that was all around him was a keeper. It was obvious that he couldn't take all of the treasure back with him, but it wouldn't hurt to take a couple of gold doubloons and gems back with him, right?

"Huh, I wonder if I could take some o' this treasure back home with me," Mr. Krabs contemplated before shrugging his shoulders with no trouble. "Aye, it's no biggie at all. Taking one or two gems or doubloons from here wouldn't kill me. And it's better than comin' short with nothin'. Argh argh argh argh argh."

The crustacean laughed it off for a few moments or so, unaware of the shadow that was right behind him, having entered the Treasury Room while Mr. Krabs was thinking about the treasure. The shadow had plans for the crab, and it involved captivity.

Once he was done laughing it off, Mr. Krabs decided to get moving right away.

"A'right, best to get movin' and take a couple o' gems and gold to go," Mr. Krabs was getting ready to grab a couple of gold and gems and put them in his pockets.

Of course, he didn't get a chance to grab the first one, or even turn around to see what was behind him, since the shadow that was right behind him grabbed him in a swift movement, and kept him from making any noise. The figure got out of the _Treasury Room_ and made off with the crustacean as one of the prisoners…

* * *

Meanwhile, in the _**Gadget-Holding Area**_, Sandy had recently finished repairing one of the inventions, using scraps that were leftover and lying around resulting from the damages that were caused to do so. What she had done in particular was she used many of the scrapped parts to reconstruct what was once a working gadget, and it was given some updated modifications. Once it was done being tinkered and put together to perfection, Sandy wiped the top of her helmet from the job she just completed and felt pride in her work.

"Woo-wee," she said aloud. "That ought to be as good as new. I gotta hand it ter myself, puttin' that bad Larry together was as easy as fox hunting in the prairies right in the middle of June. Now let's test this baby out."

She then puts in what appears to be a particle right through the tube on top of the invention and then activates the gadget.

This went on for a few minutes or so as it was making those engine sounds and beeping noise from the circuits. But afterwards, the procedure came to a completion, as something came out on a conveyor belt that was installed. Coming out of the doorway on the conveyor belt was revealed to be a tiny green-colored pill shaped like a capsule. It didn't take long for the green pill stop right as the squirrel looked at it closely for herself, satisfied with the results. The gadget stopped running, and the test was a success.

"Eureka! This test turned out to be a success," cheered Sandy. "This may only be a **prototype**, but once ah get ter buildin' the real thing in mah treedome, it'll be worth it. Ah just have ter wait for Spongebob to holler out fer me, once he finds that trident."

As soon as she said that, something else came to her, and it involved Spongebob and the Golden Trident. It was a miracle that they were able to get here and that her sponge pal and his pet snail found that sub and the stone tablet. It was certainly intriguing, to say the least.

"Well now that ah think of it, Spongebob was quite eager to come back to Atlantis. He was as eager as a beaver building a dam in the beginnin' of April. But I can't possibly blame him fer it," she spoke to herself. "Ah mean, if it weren't fer the discovery he and Gary made, _we_ wouldn't be here at this moment."

_And ah have ter be mighty grateful fer taggin' along wit Spongebob and his pals. _

After keeping that to herself, she decided to test out another unrelated gadget that she reprogrammed quite some time ago. While she approached the other invention, another shadow figure entered the area, and while Sandy didn't notice it, she felts a strange sensation going through her spine.

"That's funny," she raised an eyebrow. "Either I'm short of acorns, or I'm gettin' this strange feelin' that something's about to happen."

After a moment, she just shrugged it off as if it was nothing.

"Ah, it's probably nothin'," she sounded a bit confident. "I'm probably just a bit preoccupied with my work is all. Oh well."

She went right to the other gadget and was preparing to activate it while the same shadow figure that entered snuck up from behind.

Sandy wasn't even given enough time to react with a karate chop since the figure moved at a swift pace and grabbed the squirrel, making her held captive. The figure scurried out of the _Gadget-Holding Area_ with the squirrel in its possession, claiming her as a prisoner…

* * *

Elsewhere, in the _**Art Museum**_, Squidward was still admiring a good chunk of the arts that were displayed. The artistic perspective and quality was just something to behold. Anyone, especially_ those _who fancy Greek Myths, would be in awe at the site of everything in this museum, and Squidward was certainly no exception.

Though this museum was mesmerizing for the cephalopod, he just couldn't help but picture things in a different light. He had dreams of having a museum like this one under his name and legacy, depicting him in many shapes and forms. All he wanted to do was for the city of Bikini Bottom to know something about true art and culture, and so he could make something out of himself. Sure, this museum was most certainly divine, but it would look even better if something like this could depict the octopus in all of his glory. That would be _the day _that he'd dream of happening.

At the moment, Squidward had just gotten done reading a brief passage to a poem off of one of the plaques on the wall. As soon as he was finished reading it, he turned out and let out a casual sigh.

"Ah, this is remarkable," he commented. "I really could use something like that for my museum once I get one."

It took no time at all before his mind started wandering off to one thing in particular; the Golden Trident. He didn't care in the slightest about all the details behind him, but he had to wonder if it'll grant the things that he desires most. He then started thinking about whether Spongebob and Patrick have located the whereabouts of the trident.

"Huh, I wonder if _Spongeboob_ and his pink friend have found the Golden Trident yet," he mused while caressing his chin. "_He_ did say that he'll let me know when he finds it..."

_Yeah right. Those two nincompoops won't be able to stumble upon it anyway. _The octopus found himself chortling to the thought that came up in his find, believing that it'd be impossible for them to find it.

The mild laughing fit lasted for a few moments or so when the octopus suddenly found his gaze noticing another poem on the plaque nearby. Legitimately, this was a poem that Squidward hasn't checked out yet. So naturally, it got him interested and he wanted to see it for himself.

"Huh. I wonder what this poem could be," he walked over to it. "Well, I might as well read this one for myself."

As he was heading for the plaque, another shadow figure entered the museum, seeking to find the cephalopod and capture him. It seems something suspicious was going on. And similar to what happened to Mr. Krabs and Sandy, Squidward was about to get kidnapped by a mysterious figure, and it was about to happen in just a moment. The shadow figure had to act fast.

Squidward had approached the plaque and was about to read the poem written on it. However, before he could even read the poem, the figure that approached from behind snatched the cephalopod, not even giving him enough time to react to this motion. It wasn't like Squidward could have done something about it anyway, since not only is he not an experienced fighter. He was also too entranced by the work that was all around him to pay attention, and that caught him off guard.

Once the shadow figure grabbed a hold of Squidward, it vanished from the museum and stormed off with Squidward having been abducted and brought out of the museum. The cephalopod was now made a prisoner…

* * *

And then there's the _**Snail Food Storage Area**_, where Gary was located. As of now, the snail had gone through at least six cans of snail food. They had different tastes in snail foods, be it spicy, organic, or even vegan. One of them even tasted like a Krabby Patty. Gary couldn't have been any happier than he was already.

It was like paradise for the snail. He never thought that Atlantean snail food could taste just as good as (if not _**better**_ than) the snail food that they have in Bikini Bottom, and by extent, the rest of the ocean. This snail food was not only tasty. It was also legendary in all shapes and forms. And the best part of this snail food was that it had plenty of nutritions and no preservatives in any ounces of the food already eaten by Gary. Just the quality and outstanding texture of it all had gotten the mollusk to thinking about how this was possible.

_Hmm, I have to know how these people of Atlantis make this food, and what the recipe ingredient was that was absent in the Bikini Bottom store brand…_ This thought rang loud and clear through his head.

It was true that he wanted to know more, but it would probably not be possible to find out. Not that it matters anyway, because it was only a matter of time before he could get all this snail food back at his home.

"Meow… (Oh how I wish I could bring some of this snail food back home with me…)" Gary meowed astonishingly. "Meow… (It's too bad that this would be too much for me to handle in one trip…)"

He then started pondering about the Golden Trident that they came here for, the whole reason why they came back to Atlantis in the first place. He was aware that it could grant all of their desires and it would allow him to have all the snail food that he could eat, but he had to know where it was and when they can use it.

_I wonder if Papa-Bob found the Golden Trident yet. He did tell me that he would whistle out to me once he finds it. _Gary thought as he concluded. _Well, once he does find the trident, it'll be worth getting this much snail food once we get back home._

Gary then let out a happy sigh from thinking about it as he was planning on heading to his 7th opened can of snail food. He was oblivious to another shadow figure that had stormed into the Snail Food Storage Area and had caught sight of the snail. Much like the other shadow figures that have made their abductions, this one was about to make one too. Being stealthy, the shadow snuck on over to where Gary was.

As soon as Gary approached the opened can, he was preparing to dig into its yummy goodness.

Unfortunately, he wasn't able to dig into his first bite, as he was instantly picked up by the shadow figure who grabbed a hold of him. Gary didn't see this coming, so he couldn't react in time. He also couldn't howl long enough for Spongebob to hear him as the figure was one step ahead of him. The figure covered his mouth and bolted out of the Snail Food Storage Area with Gary being held captive. This figure has some connection to the other three captors as they all abducted the friends of Spongebob. The figure's identity was unknown, but it had claimed Gary as a prisoner as it got out of there without a single trace left behind…

* * *

And finally, there was Spongebob and Patrick, who were roaming the streets of Atlantis. They were wondering if they could find an ice cream parlor here in this city, and what it looks like. Unfortunately, they've had no luck in their search so far. They had to wonder what Atlantean Ice Cream tasted like back during the ancient times, and whether or not they have anymore if any at all. That was one of the reasons why they were looking for an ice cream parlor.

The other reason was that they were curious as to what Atlanteans did for entertainment in the ice cream parlor, assuming if they have _any_. Judging by the history of Atlantis, and the estimated guess as to whether they even had one, it was clear that they probably took part in such etiquette activities inside an ice cream parlor, and outside of one. They couldn't name off any such activities to be precise, but they must have done some amazing things for entertainment.

They wanted to keep looking, but they were so tired from checking everywhere that they had to take a breather and stop for a minute. Both of them were panting like crazy, feeling like maybe they won't be able to find an ice cream parlor here. Patrick meanwhile, was not going to give up just yet, but since he was so tired, he had to ask Spongebob if he found one yet.

"Huff…Huff…Spongebob…Buddy, have you…Duh...have you found an ice cream parlor yet," queried Patrick as he was shown panting rapidly.

"Oh…Uh…" Spongebob was panting too, but he was able to give a direct answer. "Patrick, I haven't seen one in plain sight…"

"Fish sticks," Patrick grumbled with frustration. He cared more about finding an ice cream parlor and less about being tired from all that running he did. "We'll _never_ find an ice cream parlor around here!"

Spongebob didn't like seeing his best friend feel like this, especially after all the traveling and trouble they put themselves through just to find one. He had to keep his assurance up and have Patrick do the same.

"Take it easy Patrick," he started. "Cheer up will ya pal? I'm sure we'll find that ice cream parlor eventually."

"Not in this lifetime…" Patrick had trouble keeping his spirits up as he pouted and crossed his arms, a look of disappointment in his eyes.

Spongebob could only sigh at this. There was nothing else that he could do for him at the moment. So instead, he decided to look around him and the buildings that were in all different directions. Tranquility surrounded the two of them for several minutes as Spongebob was checking out the scenery for himself.

Suddenly, something, in particular, caught Spongebob's eyesight by surprise and was bemused by what he saw. It was enough for his pupils to grow and stare in admiration. Whatever it was seemed to be important as he had to tell Patrick about this.

"Patrick, I just found something incredible," he said in awe.

"Did you find an ice cream parlor?" Patrick asked undoubtedly.

"Even **better**," the sponge directed his attention to it. "Take a look pal."

"What could be better than an ice cream par…par…par…?" Patrick found himself stuttering before trailing off at what was in front of him.

What was in front of them was the directory to the ancient stone temple lobby which is where the legendary Golden Trident was being held. There was even a sign that said '**SIGHT OF THE GOLDEN TRIDENT**' written above. They couldn't believe it. They felt it was impossible to find it, but they succeeded. This was one of the greatest discoveries they've ever made since Spongebob and Gary stumbled upon that yellow submarine and the stone tablet. There was no doubt that this was a magnificent moment being shared between them.

"Can you believe it Patrick," Spongebob muttered in amusement. "We found the location of the Golden Trident. I never felt this happy in my whole life."

"Me either," Patrick murmured. "Do you think we should call the others since we found it?"

"Oh, we'll do that in just a minute," Spongebob waved his hand. "We should check out the trident first, and see it for ourselves."

"I gotcha buddy," Patrick smiled. "Let's go see it!"

With that, the sponge and the starfish stormed into the ancient lobby where the mystical trident was being kept in…

* * *

As soon as they entered the temple, they were greeted with a huge surprise. They came to a halt and their eyes bulged out at the sight before them. Inside a glass dome in the center of the room was the Golden Trident itself, in all its shiny golden glory. It was magnificent and was pretty big; bigger than they had imagined it to be. It was also sparkling gold from top to bottom, all the way up to the three sharp pointy ends. This sight alone made it majestic and beautiful. So beautiful that it caused the eyes of Spongebob and Patrick to glimmer at the sight of it, and their mouths were agape too. Gawking was the one thing that they could be doing right about now.

"Check it out, Patrick. It's the _Golden Trident_," Spongebob trailed off as he told his best bud.

"Yeah," Patrick was too mesmerized by it to pay too much attention. "I wonder what it tastes like."

"Better yet, I have to wonder if it still works," Spongebob was more focused on whether the rumors of its powers are true or false. He was rubbing his chin while thinking about it, and Patrick had the perfect solution for them.

"Welp, there's only one way to find out," Patrick suggested with no hesitation. "We take the trident out of the glass and see for ourselves!"

"Normally I don't condone break-ins like this," Spongebob issued his feelings. "But given the circumstances and that we are here, I suppose I can make this an exception."

"So let's check it out!" Patrick encouraged.

"Roger that pal," Spongebob smiled as the two of them approached the glass dome. They were preparing on getting the trident out of the dome.

Too bad for them though. They weren't able to break down the glass in any way when a sudden voice shouted right behind them.

"FREEZE THEIVES! STOP **RIGHT **_**THERE!"**_

Recoiling from the unexpected voice, the sponge and starfish quickly whipped around to see who said that. Behind them, two figures have entered the ancient lobby right in the nick of time.

The figures were revealed to be soldiers and followers of King Poseidon's army. They were described as wearing Atlantean clothing which resembled that of the Greeks; what with the helmets over their heads with antennas sticking out. They also had gills on both cheeks, webbed feet and hands, and they had mini trident that acted as spears and also tasers. These two had a job that they had to do, and they were taking it seriously. These two were sent to capture the sponge and the starfish, and also to stop them from stealing the Golden Trident. And it seems that they were doing a good job with thwarting it.

Spongebob and Patrick, on the other hand, didn't appear to notice they were Poseidon's men at first glance as they also didn't realize that they were being taken in as prisoners.

Spongebob did find their sudden arrival to be unexpected though, as he was the first to step up.

"Ahem uh, pardon our intrusion, but Patrick and I were planning on seeing if the trident still works," Spongebob declared. "So if you wouldn't mind…"

"Negative," one of them spoke. "The trident works, but you folks are forbidden from touching it. So you will keep your _dirty hands_ off of that trident."

"_Dirty hands_," Patrick then interjected. "Did you guys come to join the party too?"

"Also a negative," the other one said.

"Well don't stop us from having fun," Patrick clearly didn't understand what they were saying. "Everyone is welcomed to the party. You just have to have some invitations!"

Spongebob was getting a suspicious feeling that these guys weren't here for a party or to make their acquaintance for that matter. Judging by the firm but stoic looks on the soldiers' faces, they meant business. Without wasting time, the sponge had to warn his buddy.

"Uh Patrick, I don't think these guys have invitations, or want to join the party at all," Spongebob nudged him worriedly.

"You'd be correct, young sponge," the first soldier intervened. "We aren't here for a party."

"We were sent here by Poseidon to take you two in as prisoners," the second one quipped.

Now, this sent the two of them into catatonic shock. They were sent here by Poseidon, and now they were being made prisoners. But for what reason were they considered prisoners? And what's going on here that led to this instance? Even Patrick was a little confused and uncertain about this.

"Uh… _you're_ prisoners?" He inquired.

"Uh Patrick," Spongebob started. "I think what they mean is that _we've _become the-"

Unexpectedly, the sea sponge was cut off short when the two soldiers instantaneously tasered them with their tridents. This action delivered a shock _strong _enough to cause the two of them to slowly fall into unconsciousness. They saw the two soldiers proceeding on picking them up, with one of them having trouble with Patrick as they were planning on bringing them to their king. This was the last thing they witnessed before being knocked out into unconsciousness and abruptly, they _**blacked**_ out…

* * *

By the time the two of them finally managed to regain consciousness, where they felt their eyes opening up, they realized one thing; they weren't in the ancient lobby anymore. They were being escorted by the two captors to a huge palace. It suddenly clicked in both of their heads (or whatever Patrick has for a brain) that they were being taken to King Poseidon's Palace. There were still answers that had to be solved, but these two soldiers wouldn't talk. They were just doing their job as it was assigned to them by Poseidon himself. Spongebob and Patrick wanted to ask them what this was about, but they didn't even get the chance to speak. For once they began to open their mouths they were brought into the throne room where the two soldiers tossed the sponge and the starfish into a pile. The pile was right in front of the throne chair as there were grunts heard from the collision.

It turns out the pile was made up of four familiar faces; in the form of Mr. Krabs, Sandy, Squidward, and Gary. It was revealed that the four shadow figures that captured them were also soldiers of Poseidon as they were standing to the side with the two that brought Spongebob and Patrick in. This caused nothing but confusion to form in the sponge's head as he was at a loss.

"Huh? Mr. Krabs? Sandy? Squidward? And Gary too?" Spongebob was puzzled by this. "How did you guys get here?"

All four of them responded with the same answer; they didn't know. They were just as much in the dark about this as he and Patrick were, and it was apparent by the tone of their voices.

"I wish I had the answer to that boy-o, but I'm at a lost," Mr. Krabs proclaimed. "I had plans o' takin' a couple o' gold doubloons and gems."

"Ah was about ter try out another gadget that ah repaired mah-self," Sandy told him.

"I was getting ready to read another poem that I found," Squidward replied indifferently.

"Meow! (And I was about to dig into my 7th can of snail food!)" Gary added.

"Don't you think 7 cans of snail food are _**more **_than enough for you, Gary," Spongebob asked his pet while crossing his arms.

"Meow… (Like _you_ would know…)" Gary retorted as a response.

Spongebob disregards that and shared with them exactly what he and Patrick were doing before they were captured.

"Anyway, Patrick and I were checking out the Golden Trident that we found," he revealed to their shock. "We wanted to try out the trident for ourselves when these two guards came in, zapped up, and brought us here for no reason."

"Yeah," Patrick moaned. "Those guys were a bunch of meanies."

The reaction from the crustacean, squirrel, cephalopod, and mollusk was apparent as they all wanted to know from them.

"You found the Golden Trident!? Why didn't you holler for us," Mr. Krabs, Sandy and Squidward yelled.

"Meow!? (Yeah, why didn't you holler for us!?)," Gary joined in solemnly.

"Well, we couldn't. We wanted to check and see it for ourselves, to see if there _was_ a Golden Trident," Spongebob defended. "And by the time I was able to, it was too late. Patrick and I were taken away!"

"Well that's typical for a peanut brained idiot such as you two dumbbells," Squidward retorted, not at all surprised by how they were easily captured. "But seriously, what is the meaning of this?"

"Yeah," Sandy agreed, curling her left hand into a fist and shaking it into the air. "What kind of bullheaded punk is responsible fer all of this!?"

"Twas **_I_ **who brought thou intruders to my sacred lair," a godly-like voice announced adventitiously.

The tone of the voice was enough to get the six of them to jump. The sound of it spelled out trouble for them and it was something to take seriously. Considering how it sounded 'god-like', it could only be from one person. Gary had a feeling of who that could be.

"Meow? (Is that who I think it is?)," the snail queried.

No one could respond. It sounded suspicious and devout in tone. The answer was revealed when that certain someone barged into the throne room. The person was revealed to be King Poseidon himself. All six of them gasped at the sight of the Greek God of the Sea, especially Mr. Krabs.

"Egad! It's King Poseidon himself," the crustacean yelped. "He's the only other powerful God of the Sea and all o' its ocean, aside from King Neptune!"

Unbeknownst to them, Poseidon grimaced at the mention of 'King Neptune'. But since this wasn't a good time to erupt about the Roman God of the Sea, he swallowed his pride for now, since he has to deal with the intruders that were delivered to him. They were the top priority right now. Not King Neptune.

_Keep it together Poseidon… _Poseidon gulped. _Worry about that good for nothing God of the Sea later. These prisoners come first._

Clearing his throat, he got straight to business with them.

"Yes, it is I; King Poseidon," he introduced. "I'm the God of the Sea and the ones who had you brought to my sacred palace as my prisoners!"

"Alright, your honor," Spongebob decided to ask. "In any case, why did you bring us here?"

It was at that moment that all of Spongebob's friends (bar Patrick who was lost in his empty thought) started speaking at once. They all wanted to know what the meaning of this was, and what's the big idea getting his men to capture them out of nowhere without them knowing. It was quickly becoming a ruckus, and the king had to put a stop to it immediately. So he took action promptly.

_**"****SILENCE!" **_Poseidon bellowed and slammed his trident in a wrathful manner, which got them to stop instantaneously. "It just so happens that I brought you 6 delirious scums here to put a stop to your evil scheme by making off with the Golden Trident!"

This got all six of them to gasp in confusion and shock, as they weren't sure what he was going on about. What kind of madness would get him to that assumption? This was way beyond reason. Spongebob decided to express how skeptical he felt.

"Evil scheme? Your majesty, what are you talking about?" He inquired while scratching his head.

But Poseidon was not going to have any of this. He was going to set the record straight, and he was going to do it like the God he is.

"Do not play games with me, mortal," he barked madly. "I'm talking about using the Golden Trident for evil and your unholy advantage. That's just the way you crooks work!"

"Fish pastes! That's a lot o' crazy talk yer highness," Mr. Krabs tried to defend. "We ain't crooks!"

"That's right," Sandy agreed. "We only came 'ere because Spongebob and his snail Gary found a yellow submarine with a stone tablet that brought us here since it directed us ter this place."

Poseidon suddenly gained a look of annoyance on his face, apparently not appreciating what he heard. This came as an aggravation to him.

"Ugh, I can't believe one of my _incompetent_ minions could be _**damned**_ enough to leave such a holy secret in an area where these mortals could get a hold of that submarine and that stone tablet." Poseidon murmured under his breath in indignation.

Squidward meanwhile, didn't care why he was brought here, but he had some unfinished business to take care of that the king rudely dragged him away from. And he was going to get back to it right away.

"Ahem, if you don't mind, I'm going back to that museum to read that poem. The one that I was going to check out before his highness rudely abducted me," Squidward retorted before turning around for the front door, but the king was going to cease that action.

**"PERMISSION DENIED, YOU FOOL!"** Poseidon roared as his men pointed their tridents at Squidward.

This got the octopus to laugh nervously as beads of sweat were dripping down his forehead. This got him to stop in his tracks as he went back to rejoin the others.

"I was _warned_ about you **bad guys** showing up here and having a desire to steal the Golden Trident," he bellowed once more.

"Wait a minute, I'm a _crook_," it was starting to register in Patrick's mind, albeit a little late. "Oh tartar sauce, I should have known! I gotta turn myself in again!"

And Patrick was about to turn himself in, but Spongebob got him to stop by grabbing his arm.

"No Patrick. That won't be necessary," then the sponge turned his attention back to the king. "Anyway your majesty, you got it all wrong! We're_ not_ evil!"

"Ludicrous! I shall not be deceived by the likes of you fools," Poseidon shouted. "I have formed a particular alliance with someone who told me all about you cretins, and he is aiding me as we speak!"

Everyone was bewildered by this, as none of them expected the king to ally with anyone. Though considering the context of where this was going, given that the king thought they were evil and wanted to steal the Golden Trident, it might not come as a surprise. They have yet to know that the irony behind this was that the king was being deceived, but they would find out about that in a minute. Meanwhile, the others were wondering who it is that he formed a partnership with. Spongebob was especially lost.

"Uh, King Poseidon, who is in alliance with you," he asked nervously, having a bad feeling about who the king was siding with.

Just then, a familiar face that the heroes recognized all too well popped up from behind the throne chair; the last person they were hoping that they wouldn't be dealing with. Ladies and gentlemen, Plankton had made his grand entrance to the others.

"Surprise," the tiny plankton shouted, getting the others to gasp in horror. They couldn't believe this was happening. That little villain was the one who not only convinced Poseidon of them being the enemy but had formed an alliance with him?

"_PLANKTON!" _Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, Mr. Krabs and Sandy all yelled simultaneously.

"_MEOW! (PLANKTON!)" _Gary ended up howling along with the others.

"That's right you fools," Poseidon then confirmed this to be true. "This tiny fellow was the one who dethroned King Neptune of his crown, and sold it to Shell City! He's a natural hero since he warned me to deal with the likes of you wicked wrongdoers while protecting the Golden Trident!"

"That's right your honor," Plankton said with faux innocence. "And _freeing_ this city of these vile scums will make me a hero!"

"Exactly," the king agreed with his tiny partner.

The heroes were beyond shocked. They were speechless and felt like they were in a different universe. Since when was Plankton considered a hero to King Poseidon after all the stuff he pulled? Not if they have anything to say about it. They had to set the record straight before things could get out of control.

"Ahem, your highness, I don't mean to question your authority," the sea sponge started. "But Plankton is no hero at all! To be honest, it's Plankton who's the villain! Not _us!_"

"The boy-o has a point milord," Mr. Krabs agreed with his frycook. "That rapscallion has been tryin' ter make off wit me secret formul_er_ fer ages! Every trick he could hatch up in the book, he's tried ev'ry attempt!"

"Yeah, and I wouldn't be surprised if he's using you as a ploy to get the Golden Trident for himself," Spongebob brought up. "He's probably planning on using the trident to get what he wants, especially the Krabby Patty Secret Formula! It'll be just like the time he ruled over Bikini Bottom!"

"Ha ha ha ha, like I'll believe that one," the king laughed off, not at all impressed with the lies. "You bottom feeders cannot fill me with your pathetic lies! My decision stands firm! Plankton is a hero, and you guys are the evil dwellers! Nothing you can say shall convince me!"

"But it's true sir! And he's pulled several stunts on my friends, like all the times he's tried to use me for his evil gain!" Spongebob brought up.

"That's right Spongebob, me boy," Mr. Krabs nodded. "There was this time where Plankton separated me and Spongebob when he forced him ter work fer him!"

"Not to mention, he messed with my paycheck," Squidward crossed his tentacle arms. "And then there was the time he used my clarinet playing to his advantage."

"Well shucks, that's nothin' compared ter what he did ter me," Sandy mentioned. "Why, ah remember that time where that dastardly menace made off wit mah fur and used it to try ter get the secret formula!"

"Meow! (And then there was the time where he sent me away from my shell, telling me that it needed cleaning, which was a diversion just to use my shell to pose as _me_ so he can get a Krabby Patty!)" Gary told the king, remembering that day all too well.

"Oh! Oh! And then there was the uh…the uh…oh right! The time where I felt burnt out," Patrick randomly spoke. "I felt burned out with writing _**Chum is Fum**_ and _**Fum is Chum**_ constantly and he refused to send my check to the address on my resignation! He's a mean boss man!"

"I remember that too Patrick," Spongebob told his best friend before turning to the king again. "So you see King Poseidon, Plankton has committed several crimes that he has under his belt!"

"Aye, we'd be tellin' yer the truth," the crustacean argued. "Yer got to believe us!"

"Yeah," everyone else chanted in unison as they all started speaking at the same time.

Needless to say, the endless chatter was becoming a bother to the Greek God of the Sea. He couldn't bear to stand the riff-raff that was full of lies and deceive. The god had reached his breaking point, and he needed to not only cease the chatter. He had to deliver the necessary punishments for these 'sea scums'. And he had just the perfect punishment in mind. But first, he had to get them to shut up.

Taking a deep breath, Poseidon got his lungs ready to let loose everything he had.

**"ENOOOOOOOOUUUUGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" **The Greek Ruler of the Sea bellowed so loud, it was as if a wrathful god was in their presence, which there_ was_.

This got everyone to silence themselves immediately after that was roared. Afterwards, the king slammed his trident again and gave them all a glare that was so firm, it could freeze someone's spirit. He then approached them.

"Now I got the perfect punishment planned for you mortals," he growled. "I just got to see if it's still available…MILADY!"

He whistled out to his wife, who came to the scene instantly. She then approached her husband and wondered what he wants.

"What is it, your majesty?" She queried in a curious tone.

"Is the dungeon still being occupied," the king asked her. "Or is it available for use?"

"Why milord, the dungeon hasn't been used in decades," Amphitrite gasped in slight horror as she informed him. "But to answer your question, yes it's available."

"_Perfect_," Poseidon had quite a smug smirk on his face as he declared the appropriate punishment. "SQUIRE, I WANT YOU AND THREE OF MY MEN TO GET HERE POST HASTE!"

In no time at all, the squire and three of the king's men showed up and saluted the king and wondered what he demands of them to do.

"Milord, you summoned us," the squire pointed out. "Is there something in particular that you ask of us?"

"Why yes there is squire," the king then barked his order. "I want you guys to throw these 6 fools into the dungeon to rot! And they can _stay_ there! After all, I bet the _ladies _down there would **love **to have some company."

"Did you say..._ladies_," this gets Patrick to lighten up as he was curious. "Are the ladies _mermaids_?"

"Oh you'll see **who** the ladies are for yourselves in just a minute," the king was being quite smug with his answer, as well as refusing to confirm if they are mermaids. "I hereby banish you fools to the dungeon! Escort these prisoners to their new oubliette to whither and decay!"

"Yes sir," the squire and the three men saluted and obliged, pushing the six heroes with them to the dungeon, using their tridents as pitchforks to get them to move.

* * *

While some of the heroes were not happy with being poked by the tridents (mainly Squidward) and they constantly uttered things like 'ouch' or 'hey', Patrick wasn't paying any attention to them. He was more focused on seeing the mermaids waiting for them in the dungeon. With a jolly look on his face, he rubbed his hands in excitement.

"Alright, now this is what I call a punishment," Patrick gleamed. "I can't _**wait**_ to hang out with the mermaids in the dungeon!"

"Uh Patrick, something tells me that these** ladies** are _more_ than just mermaids," Spongebob expressed his skepticism. Unlike Patrick, he felt uneasy by this interpretation, and there was something about it that made him feel queasy and uncomfortable.

"Aye," Mr. Krabs agreed wit him. "But we shall find out what we're in fer in a minute."

"I just hope that these ladies are better company than my two barnacle-head neighbors," Squidward retorted, not caring about any signs of danger that could be lurking in that dungeon.

"Y'all know, I reckon that I'm feelin' an ounce of suspicion wit all of this," Sandy confessed. "Ah mean ask yerselves this: why would the ladies be mermaids if we're meant ter suffer, as part of our punishment?"

That question stuck in the brains of her allies (bar Patrick) and the more they thought of it, the more they realized that maybe the squirrel was onto something. If they were being punished, wouldn't the ladies be of another species that isn't a friendly mermaid? Grant, some mermaids can be rude and sassy, but several of them such as Mindy has shown to be on the good side and are useful to all the sea-life. Still, this whole assumption seemed distrustful.

_Yeah, Sandy has a point. _Spongebob thought. _Why would they be mermaids anyway? We're being punished for something we didn't do. I got a bad feeling about this._

Everyone else except for Patrick was having similar thoughts to what Spongebob was experiencing. Of course, Gary decided to break the silence as he was also nervous.

"Meow? (How are we going to find a way out of this mess?)," one could tell that the snail was as anxious as the others were.

"Don't worry Gare-Bear," Spongebob tried to brighten up his spirit. "I'm sure that I'll think of something…eventually."

_I hope you can get us out of this, Papa-Bob. _Gary sighed, hoping that they can get out of this situation that they never asked for. They kept on walking as the squire and the three guards continued to escort them to the dungeon where their punishment awaits…

* * *

While that was going on, Plankton was shown smirking while the king and queen were discussing something important between the two. They weren't paying attention to Plankton at the moment, so this gave him a moment to dwell about what took place. He just couldn't believe it. Poseidon managed to dispose of those fools by banishing them into the dungeon to rot. Plus, the ladies down there would love their company, and based on the smug response the king gave to them, the ladies were not mermaids of the sort; something that the bloated starfish was oblivious to.

The _half-witted_ nincompoop.

In any case, he was relishing in his thoughts about how he got this far with his scheme.

_I just can't believe it! It took me this long to finally get those fools banished thanks to the Greek God of the Sea! Poseidon is falling for the bait and he's playing everything into my hands! _Plankton thought. _At this rate, the Golden Trident is just within my reach! It will BE soon! _

"How do you like _them_ apples, Karen," he retorted aloud before snickering about how it's _all_ going according to plan.

Naturally, Poseidon and Amphitrite would have heard this since they were still in the same room, but they paid no attention to his snickering fit at the moment. They had just done their job of vanquishing the six heroes to the dungeon, so they were just discussing how that issue was taken care of. Things were just starting to heat up, and it would surface for everyone to see shortly…

* * *

It didn't take long before the six heroes finally made it to the dungeon that they were going to stay in. Once the squire and the soldiers got in front of the door, they forced the prisoners to halt, which brought them to a standstill.

"Here we are," the squire directed their attention to the door. "This is the dungeon where you prisoners will be staying."

"Well, let's unlock the door," one of the soldiers demanded.

"I'm on it," the second soldier swiftly unlocked the door and forced it opened.

"Now it's time for you six to spend some time in the dungeon with the ladies waiting for you," the third soldier barked ferociously.

"Really," asked Spongebob, raising an eyebrow. "How are you going to get us down there; by throwing us into the dungeon?"

In a matter of seconds, the soldiers did just that. They went and threw all six of them into the dungeon with brute force, as the six of them tumbled down the stairs into the pitch-black darkness. Squidward was also heard grunting and shouting at Spongebob for encouraging them to throw them into the dungeon, calling him 'kelp for brains' in the process. As soon as they were at the bottom of the dungeon, the soldiers and the squire felt their work here was done.

"There we go," the squire dusted his hands. "I hope you six intruders enjoy your stay there! It's going to be _permanent!_"

With that, one of the soldiers slammed the door shut, and another one locked the door from the outside so they couldn't get out. Once they did that, the third soldier directed them to follow him away from the dungeon and go back to their respective duties.

Inside of the dungeon, it was pitch-black and the only thing that was being used as light were the torches on the sides of the walls. Even then, the torches only faintly lit up the room. Nonetheless, the six heroes were shown lying on the ground, most of them putting their hands on their heads from the fall that they had to endure…well, except for Gary, since he didn't have hands. Regardless, all six of them felt their heads spinning and were struggling to regain their consciousness.

In the far end of the dungeon that was completely black, five pairs of sinister eyes lit up in the darkness, having caught sight of the _prey_ that was sent down here for them. It was at that minute five sinister smirks that showed pointy teeth emerged under the eyes. These five figures were the ones waiting in the dungeon for their next victims to be thrown in. These five figures didn't look like mermaids either, based on their facial expressions alone. Furthermore, Patrick might become disappointed once their identity has been revealed.

Oh boy. It looks like the heroes have _another_ problem to deal with in _this_ dungeon…

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 4…**

**Now before any of you ask, these five figures **_**aren't **_**mermaids. I just want to let you all know right now before questions start pouring out. Aside from that, that's it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. This is where things start getting good.**

**Now I'm aiming at making the future chapters to this story shorter than what chapters 1 and 3 were. They'll probably be around the length of this chapter and chapter 2, but I shall try my best with this.**

**As I said before, the Covid-19 virus has become a huge problem and I'm not going to let it get to me while developing this story. I just hope that this story has proven to make those who are feeling sick get uplifted at least. I don't like seeing any of you with the virus, and that's why I hope you all stay safe with this virus.**

**Moving back to the story, the next chapter will show the heroes dealing with five creatures of Greek Mythology that aren't mermaids, and some other stuff will take place, such as the backup plan Plankton shares with Poseidon if the heroes were to escape from the dungeon with their lives. How will this all go for the heroes? And what are the creatures that are in the dungeon? To find out the answers, you'll have to wait for the next chapter to come out.**

**For now, any constructive criticism is acceptable, and you can leave them in the reviews section for this story. If not, then you can just leave a review and tell me what you think of the chapter overall. **

**Aside from this, that's all that I have for now. So until the next chapter, do be patient, and please stay safe out there. On that note, tune in again and thanks for reading everyone!**


	5. Dealing with the Dungeon's Sirens

**Alright people, here is the fifth chapter to this story!**

**Now, this is where the story gets interesting, and I'll find this chapter to be where the story finds itself and gets more intriguing. In this case, the heroes deal with 5 Greek Mythological creatures in the dungeon that they are locked in, some special editions will be mixed into the dungeon part, and Poseidon and Plankton come up with a backup plan to deal with the heroes when they get out of the dungeon. Want to know what'll happen? Well, read and find out for yourself! **

**WARNING: This chapter will contain some suggestive contents. Not enough to make it overly sexually, but it is _love-mush_ which serves as a plot point for what the heroes are in for. Read at your own pace.**

**Now with all that said and done, let's begin the chapter!**

* * *

**IN THE DUNGEON LOCATED IN KING POSEIDON'S CASTLE:**

Sometime later in the dungeon, Spongebob and the gang started regaining themselves after having been thrown into the isolated chamber, falling down the stairs and landing on the cold hard ground. It took several minutes, but they managed to stand back up and shake off all of the dizziness that was in their heads. Although in Patrick's case, being the dimwitted starfish he is, it took him longer to clear out the daze that he was in. Despite this, he was the first one to speak.

"Wow…That was quite a fall wasn't it…" Patrick slurred dizzily, struggling to regain his composure.

Spongebob was able to identify the place they were in and figured out exactly what this was.

"So I guess this is the dungeon that we are staying in," Spongebob rubbed the top of his head.

Mr. Krabs decided to do a little observation of the place. He gazed closely at their surroundings with his crab eyes for a minute or so.

"Hmmm…why, it looks like a dungeon," the crustacean sniffed the air with his nose. "And it smells like a dungeon. Boy-o, there's no anchors or algae 'bout it. This is _the_ dungeon."

"No doubt about that," Sandy crossed her arms. "But we need to work together and focus on findin' a way outta this dungeon.

"Meow? (But what about the ladies that reside in this dungeon that the king told us about, Papa-Bob?)" Gary brought up, feeling that it would be wise to remind them of what could be lurking in this dungeon.

"That is a good point Gare-Bear," Spongebob patted his snail on the shell. "But the question I have is this: who _are _the ladies?"

Just hearing the mention of the ladies that are here got Patrick in a good mood as he was now focused. Not on getting out of the chamber, but on figuring out who these 'ladies' were. The starfish was getting giddy with excitement.

"Oh boy! I can hardly wait," he gleamed. "I hope they are mermaids!"

"I seriously doubt that," Squidward snorted. He didn't care what the identities of the ladies were in the slightest. To be honest, he didn't care about _anything _at the moment, seeing that he was in a dungeon. And being in a dungeon was nothing to get excited about.

Mr. Krabs took notice of Squidward's indifferent tone and leered at him for a minute, before focusing his attention on the subject at hand.

"Ya know, I've been wonderin' the same thing too," the crab massaged his chin with his left claw. "Though what confuses me is how there be no one else in this dungeon beside us. So where are these ladies that we've been told about?"

Suddenly, some heavy breathing coming from the darkest end of the room was heard. It was clear that there were others present in the room after all. This was unsettling as it is, but it was what they heard next that got them to jump.

"Are you referring to u_sssss__s**ssssss**_**_?_"** The strong voice in the dark inquired in a hiss that sounded as strong as a snake. The voice gave off a feminine but demonic vibe, making it all the more unnerving.

It was right then and there, that it happened. Right before their very eyes, five pairs of eyes popped up in the dark corner, which got them nervous. The eyes were thought of a terrifying and menacing fiend, and there were five of them. Cleary, Spongebob was getting afraid by this as he was shaking and he couldn't speak. Fortunately, after regaining himself, the sponge demanded something from the five ominous figures in the dark.

"Uh…W-Would you…r-r-reveal yourselves," he gulped, finding it hard to get across with what he was witnessing.

"With _pleasure_," one of the voices hissed in the darkness. The five figures then proceeded to step out of the shadows and into the light, where they were about to be identified.

As soon as they hit the light, the five figures were _**not **_mermaids at all. On the contrary, they were revealed to be sirens. That's right. These five figures were sirens. The five sirens were quite attractive (in a creepy sense) and they had a moderately average bust on their figure. But all of that was overshadowed by the number of scales that were on their skin, and they had sharp pointy teeth. Nonetheless, they had long majestic hair and beautiful eyes. These features were meant to be used on their victims so they can enchant them with their song, so they can then devouring them whole. What was unique about these sirens, compared to the ones told in the sailor's tales was that they were also able to make the victims hallucinated and envision the sirens as the person that they either are in love with or have a serious crush on.

The five sirens stared down the prisoners while the leading siren took front and center and gazed at them with mischief. She then spoke in an alluring and seductive tone.

"Looking for us?" There was a bunch of fakeness in her tone as the other sirens leered at them in the same manner. They were going to enjoy this.

Except for Patrick, all of them realized that these weren't mermaids after all. In particular, Mr. Krabs started to recognize who they were right off the back. While it was coming back to him, Patrick looked confused by this and scratched his head.

"Huh, what a couple of_ strange_ mermaids," he muttered.

"Uh Patrick, I don't think those are mermaids," Spongebob informed him.

"They aren't," Patrick stared at his best friend as if he grew two heads. "Well, what are they?"

By this point, everything had registered in Mr. Krabs' brain as the pieces were coming together. He knew what these creatures were, and he had to warn the rest of his crew about it.

"Mother of Pearl! I can't believe this! All hands on deck! I know who these scoundrels are," he announced. "These are the sirens that I told yer about earlier! They'll try ter lure us in and devour us as their prey!"

This resulted in the others to gasp in shock and horror. Meanwhile, the sirens took great pleasure in how the crab came to this deduction. The leading siren clasped her claw-like hands together and she smirked.

"You'd be correct, you foolish crab," she responded in a snide manner.

Patrick was trying his dang hardest to comprehend everything that he was told. And even though it was a struggle at first, it eventually hit him in the back of the head, and he wasn't thrilled by this.

"So…does that mean you girls _**aren't**_ mermaids," he queried.

"That's right, you pink fool," one of the other sirens sneered with a sinister tone.

"Aw…" To say that Patrick was disappointed by this would have been an understatement. Needless to say, he was disregarding the trouble that he and the others were in. "I was hoping on hanging out with some mermaids…"

"Well too bad, young starfish," a third siren scoffed. "Because we aren't _mermaids_! We're _sirens_!"

Suddenly, the five of them showed off their snake-like tongues and showed off the complexion of their tongues like a snake. Just the sight of these five seductive sirens displaying this was a horror to see. This was especially true with Spongebob, who cringed at this. It was then a question popped up in the sponge's mind; one that he felt needed an answer.

"I see. In any case, what are a few sirens even doing in a dungeon anyway?" The young sponge was puzzled by this, as he thought they would be found while out at sea according to the tales Mr. Krabs told him.

By contrast, Sandy didn't need any explanation behind this. She wasn't gonna go down without a fight, and she knew that the only way to get through this was to showcase her martial arts skills. Stepping in, the squirrel stood right beside Spongebob and got them to follow her lead.

"Look, it doesn't matter where they came from," she encouraged. "If we have to, then we'll keep our guard up against these rascals!"

"Sandy's right," Spongebob directed his attention to the sirens, going into 'fight' mode. "It just so happens that I know a little kara_te_ and I am not afraid to show it."

"Now yer talkin' Spongebob," Sandy smirked at this, preparing to fight while getting into position. "We ain't afraid to fight y'all varmints."

"Count me in too," Patrick flexed his arms as he approached them. "You guys are in for a world of hurt for wanting to take my brain!"

"Like they'll be able to take the _tiny pea brain_ you already have, imbecile," Squidward scoffed.

But Patrick pays no attention to the octopus as he was planning on dishing it out with the sirens.

"I'm warning you! I _will_ get physical," Patrick shouted. "After all, when the going gets tough, the tough…uh…uh…Spongebob, how does it go again?"

"It's 'the tough get going', Patrick," the sea sponge answered casually.

"THAT'S RIGHT!" Patrick let out a battle cry. "SO LET'S GET GOING WITH THESE _**NOT** **MERMAIDS**_**!"**

"I hope you've saved room fer one more," Mr. Krabs ordered as he joined in the fray, showing off his claws. "I may be an old crab, but these claws can still cut right through steel, just like they did in the navy!"

Squidward saw what was going on, and he sighed. Since everyone else seems to be taking on the sirens, what does he have to lose? He approached them and took out his clarinet.

"Alright, I'm not the kind to resort to barbaric violence," Squidward got out the clarinet and showed it to the sirens. "But I must warn you, I've got a clarinet, and I _ain't _afraid to use it!"

All of a sudden, Gary joined the rest of them and let out a rather intimidating hiss towards the sirens. It was apparent that the hiss was to show the sirens that he won't be caught off guard either. Yes. All six of them were going to fight if they have to, and they won't back down or let down their guard. The determination in their eyes exemplified this to its entirety.

The sirens were a little startled by this for a second or so. They did not expect their prey to attempt to fight back against them. Of course, they knew that they stood no chance against them. With their enchanted song and their other special ability, the sirens were going to play this in their hand. For them, there was no contest.

As such, the five sirens burst out in a malicious cackle at their insolent attempts with standing before them. Although the cackle was a bit startling, the heroes stood their ground. Once the sirens stopped cackling madly, the leading siren then spoke for all five of them.

"Ooh you insolent fools," the leading siren sneered faultily. "We _aren't_ intimidated by your defiance. So why don't you _dolls_ just give yourselves up to us, and we'll make this as _painless_ as possible."

"As if," Sandy barked in protest, standing firm. "We ain't fallin' fer any of y'all dirty rowdy tricks."

"Yeah," the rest of them agreed with the squirrel as they weren't backing down.

The sirens exchanged looks with each other before five sinister grins emerged on their faces. It was time for them to make their move.

"We shall see," one of the sirens told her in a rather dark tone.

In an instance, the five sirens got right to work with captivating their prey. They started by singing their enchanting song. The song sounded so beautiful and majestic, it could be compared to the song of a swan or any sublime creature that is considered a charmer. The heroes were wondering what was going on, as the song hasn't affected any of them yet.

"Uh, what's going on?" Spongebob asked in perplexion.

"Yeah," Patrick tilted his head. "What's with the singing?"

Mr. Krabs only needed a moment to think before he realized what they were doing.

"Egad! It can't be," he gasped in fear. "They're singin' their enchantin' song!"

"What," the sea sponge yelled and jumped.

"Oh goodie, this is just what we needed," Squidward retorted sarcastically.

"Meow. (Tell me something I don't know.)" Gary murmured under his breath.

"Mr. K, do you have any of that toilet paper that you used previously?" Spongebob asked, hoping that they could avoid this.

"Alas me dear boy, I don't," the crustacean admitted shamefully. "I left me toilet paper at home."

"Barnacles," Spongebob groaned, snapping his fingers. "What's going to happen to us?"

"I dunno boy-o," Mr. Krabs closed his eyes. "But we're about to find out."

"Indeed," the leading siren sang. "You boys are about to fall victim to our beauty."

"Yah varmints can't get away with this," Sandy jumped in front and shook her fist. "I will wrangle wit y'all faster than a Texan hog-tying a ragin' bull!"

"Your threats are amusing as is your accent," the leading siren shook her head. "But I'm afraid you won't be successful. Our song will hold your friends under our spell and we'll enjoy ourselves a fresh dinner. Of course, this means we'll have to deal with how you remain unaffected by our spell."

Sandy delivered a scowl towards them and crossed her hands. There was one good reason why she wasn't being affected by the song. It was the fact that Sandy was a girl, and the enchanted song doesn't work on other girls. Only boys are vulnerable to it.

That being said, the siren still had plans for the squirrel.

"As soon as we're done with your friends, you'll make a great appetizer for u_ss__s**sss**_," the siren hissed. "But for now, you are nothing but a nuisance. So get out of our way!"

Before Sandy could rebuke back to that, the siren extracted her long tail, held a strong grip onto Sandy, and tossed her into the wall, where she was hurled and slammed into the wall. She slid down onto the ground upon contact, but because of the collision, she was unable to stand up for a minute.

* * *

Now that the squirrel was taken care of, the sirens could now focus back at their targets. Resuming their enchanting songs, the sirens eventually got the boys under their spell. With that, they got out of their fighting stance and were standing motionless. It was clear that they were stuck in a trance, especially by the look in their eyes. The sirens smirked devilishly. It worked.

The first step was a success, and now it was time for them to start the second step; luring them close to them. To do this, they use a special technique. What makes these sirens different from the sirens told in sea-tales is the ability for them to transform. What they transform into is based upon their victim's feelings. They'll shape-shift into whoever their targeted victim is in love with, or have a serious crush on, no matter how secretive the feelings may be.

Letting out a mischievous snicker, the five sirens went to work, with each one of them aiming for a particular host. The leading siren decided to go for Spongebob, while the other four go after the others. After observing their prey, they got started right away.

Spongebob was the first one to fall victim to this. The leading siren approached the young enthusiastic sponge and transformed right before his very eyes. The siren's transformation was brief but practical. Spongebob, who was still in a trance, saw the siren change and what she turned into.

When the transformation was done, the leading siren turned into…Sandy. That's right. This siren transformed into the squirrel that Spongebob has a crush on. The disguised siren smirked at her target as he was confused by this.

"Wuh…Huh…" Spongebob started slurring. "S-Sandy…Is…Is that you…?"

**"Why yes. You are correct, Spongebob. ****I am Sandy,****"** 'Sandy' spoke in a rather distorted tone. Spongebob disregarded that.

Something else that he took notice of was the fact that 'Sandy' wasn't even wearing her helmet or her suit. Instead, she was just wearing her bikini, which got him completely awestruck to the point where he could practically drool. The fake Sandy saw this and knew it was working.

The real Sandy was able to stand up and see what was in front of her. She saw one of the sirens disguised as her as she was trying to lure in Spongebob. Normally, she would have gone ape on the siren, but after the impact she had when thrown towards the wall, she had to wait it out, hoping that she can make her move. Nonetheless, she was quite disgusted by what she was seeing.

"Huh, I look nothin' like that," she scoffed. "Ah wouldn't wear anythin' like that outside of mah treedome!"

The disguised siren looked towards the squirrel she was imitating and smirked.

**"That's what you say. I did this all for your sponge friend," **'Sandy' turned back around and faced Spongebob again with a seductive tone. **"Did you hear that hon? I did this all for _you, _Spongecutie."**

She then delivered a wink towards him, getting the sponge all love-struck and heavy in the heart. He felt his eyes turn into hearts as he fell for the charms.

"Yes, Sandy," he said monotonously. "Gosh Sandra, I _love_ how you called me Spongecutie."

**"Anything for you, dear,"** 'Sandy' motioned him to come on over, which he did so.

Now the real Sandy felt herself blushing and she had to turn her head away. She wasn't blushing out of flatter or romantic purposes. No, she was envious. In other words, she was jealous of what she was witnessing. Her feelings started to surface as she didn't enjoy watching this, which is why she had to turn her head away.

_For criminy sake, ah don't know why I am feelin' like this. Not just seein' Spongebob fall victim fer that siren, but also captivatin' him wit her charms. _Sandy thought in an outrage. _It's like mah sponge buddy is in love with me…er, I mean with her…whatever that means. This makes as much sense as a rattlesnake in a pickle barrel or findin' a needle in the haystack. I don't understand this at all._

With that, Sandy continued to dwell on these feelings and why this was happening.

As soon as Spongebob was within range, 'Sandy' grabbed a hold of him with her tail, caught him with her arms and held him in a tight embrace, or if you'd like to call it, a grip-lock. 'Sandy' was gazing towards her victim longingly, waiting for the right moment to devour him.

**"Now Spongecutie, we get to be together,"** 'Sandy' chimed suggestively. **"We'll be together forever. Wouldn't you love that, hon?"**

"Oh yes, Sandy," Spongebob slurred. "I would love that."

**"I _knew_ you would,"** with that, 'Sandy' planted a small kiss on the sponge's cheek, getting him caught in another trance. This time it was a love trance and the two of them held on to each other in that tight embrace, which looked like it could last a millennium.

* * *

Meanwhile, the rest of the guys who were still in their haze witnessed what one of the sirens did with Spongebob. But of course, they couldn't do much about it as they were still stuck.

Patrick though was a sole exception. He saw what the siren disguised as Sandy was doing to his buddy, and abruptly, this got him to snap out of his state. Spongebob was about to meet his doom unless he did something about it.

"Spongebob, don't worry," cried Patrick, getting determined. "I'll save you, buddy!"

In a snap, the starfish started racing for his buddy as he was planning on saving him. But alas, his plan was foiled when the second siren emerged right in front of him, stopping him in his tracks.

"Not so fast. Wouldn't you rather focus your attention on me, doll?" She cooed sexily.

"But my best friend is trapped," Patrick yelped. "I have to save him!"

"Oh your buddy is fine," she hummed. "It's _you _that I want."

With that, she sang to him in a majestic voice, getting him in a trance again. Once she did that, the second siren transformed right in front of him, forcing the starfish to see her for himself.

In a matter of seconds, the second siren transformed into a girl that Patrick felt was hot. The person she transformed into was none other than…Mindy. That's right. She turned into Mindy the Mermaid. Patrick was now gawking at the lady in front.

It was so hard to fight temptation. 'Mindy' looked as gorgeous and hot as ever. But what was different about her (at least according to Patrick) was she was not wearing that pink t-shirt this time. She was only wearing a pink bra and _nothing_ else. She had quite a bust and an hourglass figure despite being a mermaid. It was little wonder why Patrick was unable to resist temptation.

"Duh…uh…M-Mindy," Patrick found his voice. "Is that you?"

'Mindy' let out a giggle as the pink starfish was being lured in.

**"It's true,"** she confirmed in a distorted tone. **"I'm Mindy, the future Queen of the Sea, and I'm all_ yours_ for the taking."**

"Well, I'm happy to hear that," Patrick was starting to drool. "Wow. Your looking _purdy _today Mindy."

The siren in disguise let out another giggle at how she was charming him.

**"Why aren't you a chubby hunk," **'Mindy' cooed seductively. **"Come on over here and we can share some ice cream...just the two of us."**

"Oh yeah," Patrick trailed off monotonously. "I'd always share ice cream with you."

**"And I'll always share _anything _with you, cutie," **the disguised siren winked at him, causing him to fall into a love-struck state.

In an instant, Patrick found himself latched onto 'Mindy' as the latter had the former under her grip. Like Spongebob, Patrick was now trapped and unable to get away from the disguised siren, especially with the state he was in.

**"****Now let's share some ice cream, and we'll _always_ remain side by side,"** 'Mindy' winked at him and planted a kiss on his forehead.

"That would be nice…" Patrick spoke like a real idiot; a _bigger_ idiot than normal. But it seemed to be worth being in that position with such a gorgeous mermaid.

* * *

Nearby, Mr. Krabs found himself breaking from the trance as he saw both Spongebob and Patrick falling victim to the sirens' scheme. To put it simply, he was utterly disgusted by this.

"The way those heaping no good sirens are luring in two members o' me only crew, they're making them commit mutiny," Mr. Krabs was getting ready to roughhouse with the sirens that held Spongebob and Patrick captive. "Why I ought to make those sirens walk the plank fer gettin' two o' me crewmates to turn on me!"

"I'm afraid that's out of the question," a third siren got in front of him, claiming her victim. "I must say, you are quite crabby right now. Allow me to fix you up a little."

"Bah, I don't need no fixin' up or any o' that," he barked. "So get out o' thy way!"

"I was afraid that you'd say that," the siren sighed. "Oh well. I guess I'll have to make this a little more fun."

Before Mr. Krabs could do anything, the siren sang that song, getting him back into his trance as he was motionless. With that set in stone, the third siren then transformed right in front of him, as he was forced to watch this for himself.

By the time the transformation was done, Mr. Krabs saw what the siren transformed into as was amazed. The siren was now disguised as…Mrs. Puff. Oh yes, sweet Mrs. Puff. The crustacean was in a good mood by this, but what wooed him the most was the fact that the pufferfish was only wearing a hot green bra and panties. This caused Mr. Krabs' eyes to bulge out in amazement.

"Whoa…S-Sweet Mrs. Puff," he droned longingly. "Is that you?"

**"Yes, it is, you handsome hunk of a crab,"** 'Mrs. Puff' replied in a distorted manner. Like the other two, Mr. Krabs paid no attention to this as the disguised siren gazed at him. She had a look of mischief at how the crab was under her spell.

Mr. Krabs couldn't help but admire her outerwear. Despite being an old crab, he still had good taste.

"You know somethin', Mrs. Puff," he admitted. "You look like one hot mama."

**"Hehehe, oh how kind of you to say that," **'Mrs. Puff' giggled devilishly. **"Now why don't you come on over here? I got something that we can share, and it's more valuable than money." **

"Whatever you say, my _Pooky_," he obliged instantaneously as he approached her mindlessly.

Soon, the disguised siren had the crustacean in a tight grip too, as 'Mrs. Puff' wasn't letting go anytime soon. She looked right into Mr. Krabs' eyes and spoke.

**"There. Now how does this feel?"** 'Mrs. Puff' queried. **"Does this feel better than any amount of money that you could get?"**

"Yes. Yes, it is, me dear sweet Mrs. Puff," Mr. Krabs was under the same love trance that the other two were caught in.

**"Good to know, sugar,"** the disguised siren kissed the crab on his cheek, getting him to blush as they embraced each other. They weren't going to be separating anytime soon either.

* * *

Not far from that, Gary got out of his hypnotized state briefly and noticed that everyone is falling victim to the sirens' tricks. At this rate, all of the boys will end up becoming a feast for these sirens once they have enchanted them with their charms and gorgeous drop-dead hot looks. That was the only thing it took for everything to go downhill for the guys. Something had to be done about it soon.

"Meow! (All of us are falling victim to these sirens' tricks!)," Gary cried out. "Meow! (Someone should put a stop to it before it's too late!)"

It was then a fourth siren noticed Gary looking anxious and decided to do something about it. Crouching down to the snail's height, the siren looked at him dead in the eyes.

"Awwww…does the snail feel frightened," the siren wailed in fake worry. "Do you want me to make it all better?"

Gary then narrowed his eyes and leered at the siren.

"Meow! (Not a chance, you siren!)," he scoffed, refusing to accept her request.

"Very well then," the siren sighed exaggeratedly and rolled her eyes. "I was going to go easy on you, little cutie. But since you want to act like this, I'll have to do this the hard way."

Gary didn't even get a chance to meow, as the siren sang that enchanted song again, causing Gary to fall back into a trance. The siren grinned before transforming right in front of him. Neptune knows what this siren is going to transform into.

As soon as the transformation was done, the siren turned into a female snail. The female snail looks a lot like Snellie. Of course, because she was a snail, there were no changes from the original; a _sharp contrast_ to the sirens who transformed into Sandy, Mindy and Mrs. Puff respectively. However, one noticeable change was the bow that was on her shell. It didn't add a lot to her appearance though.

Nonetheless, Gary was entranced by her appearance and started feeling the love spell.

"M-Meow? (S-Snellie, is that you?)" Gary sounded wooed by seeing the female snail that resembled Snellie.

**"Meow. (Yes, I am Snellie),"** 'Snellie' confirmed in a distorted meow, something Gary didn't pay attention to. **"Meow. (I'm glad to see that you recognize me.)" **

Gary let out a meow of delight as he was happy about this. This has to be his lucky day.

"Meow! (I'm happy to see you here!)," cheered Gary.

**"Meow… (Me too, my _favorite_ snail…)" **'Snellie' purred. **"Meow? (Hey, wouldn't you like to snuggle up with me, so we can have snail food together?)"**

"Meow! (I would love that!)" Gary fell for the bait as he slithered over to the disguised siren and started snuggling up to her.

Once he was within range, 'Snellie' wrapped her tail around Gary, making sure he doesn't get away as they were close to each other.

"Meow. (I'm glad to be in this position with you, Snellie.)" Gary meowed suggestively with a grin.

**"Meow. (Me too, you little snail cutie.)" **'Snellie purred seductively before winking and planting a kiss on him, entirely getting the snail into the love trance.

* * *

And then there was Squidward. He was the only guy left, as he felt himself getting out of his trance temporarily. The other four guys fell for the siren's captivating deception, and frankly, he didn't care either. He had quite a look of boredom on his face, as he let out a yawn.

"Well, I guess that leaves me," he muttered. "Let's get this done and over with…"

"As your wish, you blue octopus," the remaining siren overheard this and decided to make it official.

As soon as Squidward was back under her enchanted spell, the siren transformed unexpectedly to someone that's of Squidward's interest…to an extent. One could only imagine what this siren will transform into.

Once the siren was done, she was now depicted as a female blue octopus. She bared a strong resemblance to Squiliva, only she has blonde hair. What was also different was that she's only wearing a gold bra and panties. She did this all to captivate the grouchy octopus. The disguised then proceeded to work her charms on him.

**"Well, what do you think you silly octopus," **'Squiliva' queried in a warped tone of voice. **"Do you think I'm beautiful? What are you feeling?"**

For a moment, Squidward felt a sparkle of life in his eyes as if his dream was finally coming true.

"I…I…I…" Then all of a sudden, that feeling of excitement faded abruptly, as Squidward now had a dull expression on his face. "I feel…_nothing._ Seriously, I don't feel _any_ excitement at all."

'Squiliva' gasped at this. She was hoping the charms would lure him in, but instead, it backfired. Squidward then revealed.

"All those years of being rejected have caused me to be _uninterested_ in love." That tone of voice was filled in apathy and indifference.

**"Okay...how about this?" **'Squiliva' then went and transformed again. This time into something that she knows Squidward can't resist.

Several minutes later, the siren then transformed into an inanimate object; in other words, she turned into a life-sized clarinet. The giant clarinet was playing the enchanted siren song in the form of a clarinet composition to lure the octopus back in.

Unexpectedly, Squidward gets captivated by this as he felt awestruck at the giant clarinet before him. The cephalopod could only stutter at this.

"C-C-Clari, is…is that you?" Squidward inquired, referring to it as the nickname he gave to his beloved clarinet.

**"Uh-huh. I'm your Clari, in the flesh,"** 'Clari' tooted in a droned manner.

Now clarinets can't talk. Such a thing couldn't occur, and this should have been the first sign for someone like Squidward to notice something wrong. Unlike Patrick, or Spongebob (to a certain extent), Squidward _shouldn't_ be able to fall for something as stupid as this.

But apparently, Squidward fell for the bait, as he didn't care if the clarinet was talking to him. He was falling into a deep love trance for the clarinet he cared for.

"Oh Clari, I miss playing with you," Squidward uttered in a gushy tone.

**"I miss having you play me too, Squiddy," **'Clari' said.** "Would you like to _play_ with my keys?"**

"Oh, would I," Squidward responded. "I'd be more than honored to!"

In a flash, Squidward wrapped his tentacles around the life-sized clarinet. He then found himself stuck to the disguised siren; literally and figuratively.

**"Now how does this feel? Do you love this feeling, you smart handsome octopus?" **'Clari' asked him.

"Oh yes. I love this feeling, Clari," the octopus kissed the clarinet on the side and was happily embracing it. Sandy was watching this from nearby and was not amused in the slightest.

_Now I've seen everything. _Sandy facepalmed in embarrassment with what Squidward was doing. _All of mah friends fell fer the pesky sirens' dastardly tricks. I reckon that ah better put an end to this._

* * *

It was true. All five guys were with the sirens who disguised themselves as the lady they all have a crush on or are in love with, or in Squidward's case, the clarinet that he loves and cherishes the most.

And now, the five sirens were spinning around with their victims in their grasp as if they were ballroom dancing. The looks in the mesmerized guys showed love and desire for lust, while the disguised sirens (bar Clari) had a strong hint of seductive fun sprinkling in their eyes. It was now time for them to do what they wanted to do with the guys in the first place, and they decided to take advantage of the victims' lust for their disguises.

As such, 'Sandy', 'Mindy', 'Mrs. Puff', 'Snellie', and 'Clari' all made the demand towards their prey.

**"_Kiss me_ on the _lips_, you _hot stuff_."** 'Sandy', 'Mindy' and 'Mrs. Puff' requested simultaneously.

**"Meow. (Go ahead and _kiss me_ on the _lips_, you _hot stuff._)"** 'Snellie' meowed to her 'mate' as a suggestion.

**"_Blow me_ away, you _handsome devil_ you." **'Clari' blared to the octopus before her.

"Yes, my love." Spongebob and Patrick said mindlessly.

"Yes, me one true love." Mr. Krabs obliged, sounding like his soul was empty and was being controlled.

"Meow. (Yes, my love.)" Gary droned towards 'Snellie'.

"I'll blow you away Clari, my love." Squidward gushed emptily.

All of a sudden, the five guys puckered their lips and moved inches towards the girls that had them trapped. The sirens in disguise snickered before what they were seeing, as they then worked on moving their lips (or reed in Clari's case) to the guys, where after they kiss them, they were going to devour them whole.

'Sandy' puckered her red lips, since she was wearing lipstick. 'Mindy' also had red lipstick on as her red lips were as shiny as rubies. 'Mrs. Puff' had her puffer lips moving towards the crabs' lips. 'Snellie' puckered her lips too for Gary's lips. And then there was 'Clari' whose reed was inching closer to Squidward's lips as they were about to meet their demise.

Of course, the _real_ Sandy wouldn't let this happen if she could help it. At first, she then hollered to them.

"Wait! Don't do it guys," she shouted. "It's a trap!"

The boys didn't heed her warning, as they kept moving in for the kiss. She knew that they couldn't fight this off by their lonesome. Therefore, Sandy had to take the initiative herself. Feeling the adrenaline rush that she was waiting for, the squirrel leaped into action.

In a matter of seconds, Sandy dished out some karate moves on the disguised sirens. This was strong enough to knock them off of the guys and sent them flying away right into a pile. One by one, 'Sandy', 'Mindy', 'Mrs. Puff', 'Snellie' and 'Clari' landed right on top of one another, with the clarinet landing right on top of the pack. The giant clarinet let out an _off-key_ note, showing the pain that was delivered. The five of them transformed immediately back into sirens, where they were knocked out into unconsciousness. They were completely knocked out cold, and won't be getting up anytime soon.

Sandy dusted her hands, feeling she did her job at the last minute before her friends became seafood.

* * *

And because the sirens were taken out, the boys got out of their love-struck state and forgot exactly what happened and how they got into that state. All five of them felt a headache coming up as they were all muttering about what took place just now.

"Ooh…What just happened," Spongebob groaned.

"Yeah," Patrick grimaced. "I felt like I was hit by a rock."

"You live under a rock, you buffoon," Squidward complained while gripping his head. "But seriously, what's going on? Why do I have such a splitting headache?"

"Aye, I haven't felt this way since me navy crew and I suffered from that _hangover_ in the autumn of '49," Mr. Krabs grumbled.

"Meow…? (What happened to us…?)" Gary had to find out too.

It was then Sandy answered the questions that were on their minds.

"Y'all fell victim to the sirens' charms when they captivated ya and transformed into the one yer have the strongest feelings fer." Sandy gave them the scoop.

Now the boys shook off their headaches and were gripping and complaining about how they were so easily tricked.

"Those blasted sirens," Mr. Krabs barked. "That was some worm-gone trick they pulled on us!"

"Sounds like it was fun," Patrick, by contrast, seemed amused by what Sandy just told them. "Was the girl my siren turned into a _purdy _girl?"

"Why yes actually," the squirrel told him who the girl was. "The siren that charmed you turned into Mindy, Patrick."

"Mindy!? I should have known," Patrick gasped in panic. "Did Mindy see me in my underwear!?"

Sandy disregarded that question, as there was something else that she needed to update her friends on.

"Come to think of it, each of the sirens turned into the one that y'all are affectionate fer," Sandy pointed out. "Mr. Krabs' captor became Mrs. Puff. Gary's captor turned into Snellie. And finally, Squidward's captor transformed into his clarinet…or rather, Clari, if that's what he calls her."

"In the name of Davy Jones' Locker! How dare that scurvy siren stoop so_ low_ as to use sweet ol' Mrs. Puff against me!?" Mr. Krabs cursed by what the siren did to him.

"Meow! (Yeah, this was just preposterous!)" Gary howled in agreement.

"Oh well. It makes no difference to me," Squidward shrugged his shoulders in boredom. "The only thing that matters is that the real Clari is already with me."

Sandy then turned to face Spongebob, revealing what the siren that held him transformed into, while also expressing confusion.

"Though ah don't get why Spongebob's captor transformed into me. That's something that is leaving me as lost as a tightly sealed jar of peanut butter," Sandy scratched the top of her helmet.

This got Spongebob to gasp lightly and slightly turn away from her. A faint blush crossed his face as a result as he then hid parts of his face in his pants. He was now worried that Sandy may have found out about his secret crush that he has on her. Just the thought of her finding out was not only humiliating. It would also most likely put his friendship with her in jeopardy, and that wouldn't be good.

"Yeah, just the thought of Spongebob makin' out with me is kinda weird," Sandy decided to drop it. "Oh well. It's likely a coincidence since I'm the only girl who hangs out with my square buddy and we have fun together."

Spongebob felt nothing but relief when she decided to drop it. He sighed and stopped hiding parts of his face from his pants and his blush faded.

_I'm glad that she didn't figure it out. _Spongebob thought as he turned to face Sandy again.

While it was true that she didn't find out about it right now, but eventually, she'll learn about his secret crush on her. It was only a matter of time before she finally learns about it...

* * *

Wanting to get things rolling and get back on topic, Mr. Krabs decided to speak up.

"Anyhow, it's a good thing those sirens are knocked out cold and thy can't devour us," Mr. Krabs admitted.

"Hey, that reminds me," what his boss said got the sponge to remember what they have to do. "We should get out of this dungeon before the sirens wake up and pull a 'round 2' on us."

"And how do you suppose we do that," Squidward questioned before bringing up. "The door is locked with a lock on it, and there's no other way out."

On the door that was their only way out was an actual lock; the means of keeping them from getting out without a key or some other means of breaking out. As long as that lock was there, the door was locked on the inside, and the only ones who have a key are the king and his men.

The six of them saw the lock for themselves and realized that they were in a pickle. Patrick felt like he had the perfect solution to their dilemma as he offered to step up.

"Uh, should I try my '**Open Sesame**' trick again," Patrick asked.

"Hold on there a minute," Sandy stepped in. "I got a better idea. I must instruct y'all ter stand back."

And that's what they did as Sandy went up the stairs and approached the door and the lock. Without breaking a sweat, Sandy delivered a swift karate kick to the lock with all of her might. The kick was strong enough to break the lock as it fell to the floor. Seeing that the lock was smashed, the squirrel then pushed the door open, which is what it did. She turned to her friends and motioned to them the opened door.

"There ya have it," she told them. "The way outta here is now opened!"

"A'right, I knew you'd come in handy, lass," Mr. Krabs was impressed by how she broke down the lock. "Anyway, I think we should get outta this smelly ol' dungeon."

"Aye aye, Mr. K," Spongebob saluted as he picked up Gary as he went up the stairs with Mr. Krabs, with Patrick and Squidward following right behind them.

"Meow? (But what if those sirens wake back up and follow us afterwards?)" Gary brought up a rather important question that seemed to be a concern for the snail. Fortunately for him, Spongebob was the least worried about that.

"Not to worry Gary," he assured him. "I don't think we'll be seeing those sirens again anytime soon."

"Meow… (I hope not…)" Gary muttered under his breath.

In no time at all, they made it to the door, and all six of them got out of the dungeon. The door was closed behind them, and they no longer had what happened in the dungeon fresh on their minds. For now, the six of them were determining their next course of action. The issue with that was that the palace was so huge, and they didn't have the slightest idea of which way they should go, or where the way out of this palace was. So this was another puzzle to them.

Silence plagued the air for a few minutes or so before Patrick finally decided on something.

"Hey guys, I think maybe we should find the bathroom," he suggested. "I have to go right now."

"Patrick, there are more important matters to attend to," Sandy argued.

"Yeah, like getting out of here," Squidward gripped.

"But what 'bout Plankton," Mr. Krabs reminded them. "With Poseidon on his side, he could use that ter gain what he wants, and use that trident ter steal me secret formul_er_!"

"Not to worry Mr. Krabs," said Spongebob. "We'll stop Plankton in no time…even if we'll have to do something about King Poseidon."

"Meow! (I think what we should be worried about is which way is the way out of this palace!)" Gary issued.

"Hmmm…" Spongebob spent the next couple of minutes or so thinking about which way is the way out of here. Something that the sponge did know was that there were two directions; one is the way to the throne room, and the other is the way out of the palace, with all the other rooms in the palace in between the hallway. Seeing that the throne room was always located in the center, which from where he was standing was located to the right, he had a hunch that the exit was to the left.

With that, Spongebob finally decided on where they should go.

"Alright, I think I know where which way we should go," Spongebob then pointed towards the left. "We should go _that _way!"

"Boy-o, you sure yer sense o' directions aren't actin' up again?" Mr. Krabs raised an eyebrow.

"I'm positive sir," Spongebob promised him. "It _is_ this way. So let's go."

"In that case, all the shore that's going to shore," the crustacean announced. "Let's shove off!"

Not feeling the urge to question the demand, all of them started running towards that direction, with Gary still in Spongebob's hands.

"I hope that we can find a bathroom nearby," Patrick remarked as they were running.

"Well, we'll just have to find out for ourselves Patrick," his sponge pal told him as they all stormed off in that direction.

What they didn't notice was that someone was watching all of this unfold nearby. It was one of Poseidon's men, and he had eavesdropped on what they did; from the talk about taking out the sirens, all the way up to when they broke out and were planning on finding the exit. To this soldier, it seems that Poseidon's plan of executing them was a bust, and it backfired. What any of them didn't count on was that the six of them would have handled the sirens and have gotten out without being devoured, and with the door being locked. The soldier grimaced as he saw them racing off, as he knew the king would be furious with this. But if no one told him, it would be considered mutiny and betrayal for not informing him about this. Furthermore, the soldier had a job, and he had to deliver an update to his highness.

"They got out of that dungeon without being eaten by the sirens," he moaned. "I got to inform the king about this."

Not wanting to waste a single second, the soldier stormed off to the throne room to update the king on what transpired; with the sirens being dealt with, the door being opened up when it was locked, and how they were planning on escaping the palace. The king going to have a fit when he hears about this…

* * *

**IN THE THRONE ROOM OF THE PALACE:**

**"THEY DID **_**WHAT?!" **_The king shouted with a bellow that was so loud, it shook up the entire throne room.

"I'm afraid it's _true_ sir," the soldier bowed shamefully. "The 6 prisoners we locked up got out of the dungeon and took out the sirens that were going to feast on them."

This got the king to fume profusely. It was bad enough that they survived the sirens' cunning tricks, but as it turns out, they somehow managed to take out the sirens and got out of the dungeon. And to top it all off, they managed to get out through the door which was locked. How could they have gotten out of the dungeon? It should have been impossible. The plan was that the five sirens were to captivate the guys with their charms and then turn them into seafood. As for the squirrel, they would have made her into an appetizer. That didn't go well.

"And just _how_ did they get out with the door locked up on the inside," the king seethed, gritting his teeth.

"Perhaps one of them kicked the lock with a ton of strength and broke it, thus allowing them to escape," the soldier assumed, shrugging his shoulders sheepishly.

The king turned around, shook his head and groaned at what transpired.

"Well that's just _dandy_," Poseidon retorts. "Here we have six prisoners who got out of the dungeon and knocked out the sirens who were planning on eating them! And if that wasn't bad enough, they are roaming this palace right now as we speak, trying to search for the Golden Trident! I ask you how such a change of event take place could right here!"

"None of us know the answer for sure, milord," the soldier murmured.

"Well never mind that now," the king barked, having an ace up his sleeve. "This calls for desperate measures! I decree that my men shall storm after them and exterminate them while riding on the hippocampuses that we have!"

"Your majesty," Queen Amphitrite was in the throne room the whole time and seemed a bit concerned about this. "Are you sure that we should summon the hippocampuses now?"

A hippocampus was a type of seahorse. But unlike regular seahorses, a hippocampus was a divine creature told in many Greek tales. What differentiates them from a seahorse was that they have the upper body of a horse with the lower body of a fish. They were noble beings and only the most dedicated of Greek Gods have them for their army. In Poseidon's case, they had an entire herd of them; enough for his entire army to ride on if it was a dire situation. The queen was uncertain about summoning them since all they were dealing with were thieves that were trying to steal the Golden Trident. But being the stubborn God of the Sea he is, the king had other plans in mind.

"Yes, I'm sure, dear," Poseidon boomed. "I've got no choice. Those fools need to be put to a stop!"

"Well, if you say so," the queen sighed and rolled her eyes.

Meanwhile, Plankton, who was in the room this whole time as well, had overheard the whole thing. He figured that there was no need for any of that just yet. Rather, the little plankton had another idea that popped up into his mind that he thought would be more suitable for those prisoners. He just had to share it with the king.

"Excuse me, your honor, if I may interject, there's no need to do any of that just yet," Plankton offered. "I have a better idea of how we can get rid of those intruders once and for all."

"You do," this got the king interested as he turned to face Plankton with a look of curiosity. "What do you have in mind that can help us with disposing of those bottom feeders?"

"I'm glad you asked," Plankton then asked a question. "Do you have a giant soap bowl on hand?"

"Why sure, milady and I keep it in the closet in our throne room," Poseidon informed him. "Why do you ask?"

"I'll tell you," Plankton wasted no time in approaching the king and climbing up onto his shoulders, where he approached his ear. "It goes like this."

Plankton then started whispering something into his ear, which was the plan that he came up with. Slowly but surely, the king's eyes became wide as a result of what Plankton just revealed to him. Once the tiny villain was done, the king slowly turned his head to him.

"Plankton, are you sure _that'll_ work," he inquired softly.

"Believe me, your honor, I know what I'm talking about," he nodded proudly. "Trust me on this sir. I'm sure that this'll work."

What happened next was the look on Poseidon's face warped into a wide smirk, seeing Plankton's plan to have potential and they could hit it off. There was no doubt about it. He was willing to go along with it.

"Then it's settled. We'll go along with it," the king then declared to the soldiers that were in the room. "Men, I want you to gather up all of my men and summon the hippocampuses to ride on to capture those 6 prisoners! You are then to bring them back to me so I can present to them their demise. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir," they saluted. "We'll get on it!"

In an instance, the soldiers let out a loud whistle for the hippocampuses. As soon as they did that, a herd of hippocampuses came into the throne room, each of them letting out a strong neigh and whinny. The soldiers got onto the hippocampuses as they rode off on them with the leftover hippocampuses following them to gather up the rest of the army, and then capture the six prisoners.

Once they left the throne room, King Poseidon got out the giant soap bowl from the closet and placed it down in the center of the room with the thud. The bowl was yellow and was life-sized. It was large enough to feed an entire village of people who are starving in hunger. But that wasn't the purpose for this, for the king had other intentions in mind. Getting out his trident, he charged it up and pointed it to the inside of the bowl.

"Alright, I'm sure my brother Hades won't mind me using this stuff for this occasion."

With that, he fired into the bowl with his godly magic and was preparing something awful for the heroes…

* * *

**IN THE HALLWAYS OF THE PALACE:**

Speaking of the heroes, they were currently running through the hallways of the palace, hoping that they would find the way out soon. It was clear that most of them were getting exhausted, judging by the panting and the looks on their faces. But they had to suck it up if they were hoping on escaping, and making it out of the palace safely.

"Huff…Huff… Spongebob…Are we…there yet," Patrick huffed. "I'm getting tired…huff…"

"I'm getting tired too, pal…" Spongebob panted in agreement. "But we should be close by now."

"How long are we going to keep this up," Squidward whined, having this feeling that his legs will give out any second now. "I feel that my tentacles can't keep up with this any longer…Ooh…"

"What we gotta do is quit complainin' like a couple of ladies," Sandy told them. "Yes, it's exhaustin', be we gotta keep it up so we can get outta here!"

"Aye, I just hope we can find that exit soon," Mr. Krabs grumbled. "I feel that I will go out at any moment…"

"Meow…? (When will we get to the exit out of this palace…?)" Gary meowed in worry.

"Don't worry Gare-Bear, we'll find the way out," Spongebob comforted his pet snail.

With that in mind, they kept on racing through the hallways for a few more moments. Just then, it was Squidward who saw something in the distance. It was the way out of the palace; their exit.

"Hey, I don't usually give these things out, but I think I found the exit," Squidward pointed to the door up ahead that leads out of the palace. The others were impressed by this.

"That was a good find, Squidward," Spongebob congratulated him. "Let's get out of here!"

"We're right behind you laddie," Mr. Krabs declared. "Let's move out!"

They scurried right for the way out, as they were almost there. They can already feel freedom hitting them in the face, as it looks like they were successful with escaping.

Unfortunately, this was not meant to be, for just as they were about to race out that door, they got zapped from behind by a beam, stopping them in their tracks. Instead of being turned to stone, they all got trapped in a giant solid bubble that serves as a prison so they couldn't escape. They turned around and saw that this was the work of Poseidon's army who were riding on their hippocampuses. They all had sneers on their faces as the hippocampuses scowled at them before sniffing ferociously to show they mean business.

Things then went from bad to worse when King Poseidon showed up and saw that the prisoners were captured in the bubble.

"Well, well, well, if it ain't the prisoners that are trying to get away. Thinking about escaping, aren't you," the king approached them with a smug grin. "Well, I'm afraid that you fools aren't going **_ANYWHERE!_ **You may have outsmarted those sirens in the dungeon, but the same can't be applied to me! Oh! Did I mention that I now have a _second _plan up my sleeve to dispose of you fools?"

The six of them all started talking simultaneously to let them out, but the king was not going to have it, so he turned to face his men.

"Men, escort these six prisoners to my throne room where we will properly execute them," he ordered.

"Yes sir," they all yelled in unison.

The king went back to the throne room with all of his men and their hippocampuses following after him, with the glass bubble containing the six intruders with them…

* * *

Not long after that, in the throne room, the six heroes were now shown tied up by a rope that was dangling from a ceiling, and below them was a giant soup bowl of some toxic substance that didn't look familiar at all. The only thing known about the substance at the moment was that it was capable of frying them alive to a crisp.

The king was now cackling at the state of despair that they were in, as was Plankton. The six of them looked down at the substance for themselves and gulped. They had a feeling what this meant for them.

"Uh…g-guys," Spongebob gulped nervously. "I think that we're going to be cooked in that stuff…"

"Well, it's been nice knowing you all," Squidward told them sarcastically, not sounding panicked in the slightest.

"M-Meow? (C-Could this be it for us?)" Gary meowed nervously at their fate.

"I can't believe it," Patrick yelled out. "We're about to be cooked in a hot tub full of grease!"

"That stuff doesn't look like grease," Mr. Krabs pointed out. "But at this rate, all six o' us are gonna become fried _seafood!_"

"Hey! I'm a_ squirrel_!" Sandy barked, sounding offended by how Mr. Krabs referred to her as becoming seafood like the rest of them.

"Ya know what I mean, lassie," the crustacean countered in response.

So here they were, dangling for dear life over a pot of boiling substance that was going to cook them alive and was their execution. All six of them were wondering what to do know, and how were they going to get out of this mess. By the looks of things, this is not going to end well for the heroes…

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 5…**

**Sorry for ending this chapter on a cliffhanger. Too bad though. This was to add some suspenseful drama to this story. Still, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Something else I'd like to point out, I'd like to give my applause to _TheOwlMoth_, for predicting that the ladies were sirens. She called it and for that, she deserves my shoutout. So thanks _TheOwlMoth_ for guessing who the ladies are as a species. **

**With that said, I hope you guys weren't bothered by the scene with the sirens and their transformations.**

**Speaking of which, this is something that I should share with you, the siren scene was inspired by a scene in **_**Ice Age 4**_**. Specifically, the part with Squidward falling for the clarinet instead of the female octopus was inspired by how in a similar scene Scrat disregarded his female counterpart but fell for the acorn, which is what those sirens did. This was mainly done for laughs, and it was to add some humor to this concise story. So I hope that clears things up.**

**Besides that, I don't have much more to say here. I like the siren scene, to be honest. This was something that I planned out already.**

**Anyway, next time, the plan of having the heroes get cooked and fried in that substance takes place, Patrick works on contacting a certain **_**mermaid, **_**and a rescue mission will take place, along with some other stuff. If you want to know how this'll all play out, you'll have to find out next time readers.**

**For now, if you like to leave some constructive criticism, feel free to do so. If you don't have any, you can just leave a positive review and tell me what you think of it and what you like.**

**Aside from this, that's all I have for now. So until the next chapter, I hope you all take care of yourselves, and on that note, thanks for reading everyone!**


	6. Calling a Mermaid and the Big Rescue

**Okay, everyone! Here is the sixth chapter of this adventurous story!**

**Now I'm impressed by how the fifth chapter caused a spark of interest in this story, considering the number of views I've been getting along with the people adding it to their favorites and also following it. And for that, I am mighty grateful to you all. I hope the remainder of the story keeps you interested, especially since in the next couple of chapters, we're going to be reaching the climax to the story. I hope you look forward to that.**

**Anyhow, for this chapter, the heroes are hoping that they don't get fried, Patrick makes a phone call to a certain 'mermaid' and then a big rescue is set in stone. If you want to know who the mermaid is and who's responsible for setting the rescue mission, along with other stuff, you'll have to find out for yourselves. For now, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**IN THE THRONE ROOM OF POSEIDON'S PALACE:**

Continuing from last time, in the throne room, Spongebob and his pals were still dangling over the yellow giant soup bowl which contained boiling hot liquid substance. The liquid was not only toxic looking. It also bared the resemblance to lava with its slight red-orange color. Rumor has it that this substance originated from the place where only the wicked go to when they die, and they are often put into this substance as a punishment for their sinful actions. From there, their souls will perish and they end up suffering for all eternity. This was told mainly in the tales of Greek Mythology though.

Poseidon and Plankton were still laughing at the incoming demise that the heroes were going to face. This seemed to be it for them. There was no ceasing this fate. Eventually, the laughter simmered down as Poseidon chose to approach the heroes and observed them looking nervously at the liquid substance below them. With a smug grin on his face, Poseidon decided to speak to them.

"Like it? That stuff is only the deadliest substance that can be only found in the Underworld, ruled by my brother; Hades, which he used to punish those in the Underworld who _dared_ to defy him! And you fools are looking at it," bragged Poseidon. "You mortals have no hopes of escaping this time! Unlike the dungeon sirens, that stuff can't be made out of a mockery! All six of you are going to meet your demise for infiltrating my fair city, and for trying to steal the holy Golden Trident!"

This got the heroes to think for a second. They were being punished for a crime they didn't commit or one they were planning on fulfilling, and they were going to meet their demise in the equivalent of being sent to Davy Jones' Locker, or as others on the surface world call it; _Hell_. And if that wasn't worse enough, Plankton had been taking advantage of this and fooling the king into siding with him so he could use the Golden Trident to get the Krabby Patty Secret Formula. And once the heroes were out of the picture, there was no stopping him. To think that a simple trip to Atlantis to use the trident to fulfill their greatest desires now turned into a death trap leading to their supposed execution. This day couldn't get any worse.

"Hahaha! Well, I best leave you fools alone for a bit to dwell on things," the king told them. "Enjoy the last few minutes you have left before you're finally executed…_forever_."

The way he said 'forever' was done in such a grim tone to show how serious he was. With that, he turned around and told Plankton, Amphitrite and the rest of his army to follow him out of the throne room for a few minutes. Obliging his command, they all followed as they exited the room in a single file line, leaving the heroes dangling for the next few minutes.

* * *

As soon as they were gone, the heroes decided to take the time to express themselves one last time since they were still alive. No use beating around the bush when they are only a few minutes away from execution and death, right?

Spongebob felt that he should be the one to speak first, so he did the honor.

"Well…" Spongebob gulped. "I guess this is _it_ for us."

"Should I forget about that bathroom trip?" Patrick wondered.

"Patrick now's not the time for that," the sponge said with a serious tone.

"Sorry," the starfish got the message, so he decided not to bring it up anymore.

"To be honest, I was hoping that I wouldn't go out like this," Squidward said dully. "But I guess it's a price to pay for dealing with a bunch of buffoons, so I guess there's no stopping it."

"C'mon, don't think like that," Sandy tried to keep her spirits up. "We_ can_ break outta this rope no problem!"

"How? We'd be trapped like a couple o' leeches," Mr. Krabs issued, proving that the rope was too strong.

"Meow! Meow! (This rope _is_ firm and unrippable! We can't break free!)" Gary howled loudly.

"Tartar sauce! You're right Gary," Spongebob cried. "We can't break out of this rope!"

"So what do you suppose we do, boy-o," Mr. Krabs asked his frycook.

"I dunno Mr. K," Spongebob shrugged. "I guess we can just share our secrets before we get fried."

"Aye. I get what yer saying, laddie. Every one of us has a secret that we haven't shared with anyone," the crustacean revealed. "Take me fer instance. There was this one time where I used yer snail Gary's shell as a piggy bank when I couldn't afford one."

The snail in question looked shocked by what was revealed, but at the same time, he wasn't surprised. He noticed his shell had gone missing that one time, but there was another instance that was still fresh in his mind. That being said, Gary decided to react to this.

"Meow. (Like that surprises _me_ in the slightest.)," the mollusk snorted and rolled his eyes. "Meow. (I remember the time you used me as a money magnet to get all the cash you could get your dirty claws on.)"

"Hey! You were a money findin' machine that day," Mr. Krabs protested. "Besides, how was I ter know that all the money you found would've been used fer the hospital bill!?"

"Meow… (Sure you _didn't_ know…)" Gary scoffed at that excuse.

"Hey, if we are all sharing embarrassing secrets, I have one that's been bugging me," Patrick announced. "I used some of Mr. Krabs' money as toilet paper since I ran out."

Then as expected, Mr. Krabs felt his blood boil at what he just heard. He couldn't believe it. Did Patrick just say that he used his money as toilet paper? Being the money hoarder he is, Mr. Krabs was quick to believe it.

_**"WHAT!?**_ Patrick, how could you do such a thing ter me," the crustacean scolded him. "Ya think that money comes easy, don't ya? Well let me make one thing clear, boy-o; it doesn't! You wasted away me money boy-o!"

"Well, you're the one to talk, **Mr. Snail Shell Money Banker**!" Patrick countered with a huff.

That was enough to get Mr. Krabs to shut his trap. This instance made the crab out to be a hypocrite, and he _knew_ it, so he kept quiet.

"Meow. (If I may share something, there was this one time where I used Squidward's clarinet as a screwdriver.)" Gary confessed, getting Squidward to react accordingly.

"I should have known better than to leave my clarinet right where a pesky snail could make off with it," Squidward grumbled.

"Meow! Meow!? Meow! (Well excuse me, Mr. Squidbrain! What else was I to use!? Papa-Bob lend his screwdriver to his boss!)" Gary sassed.

"Well, I can't believe that you would disrespect my Clari in such a manner," Squidward snapped back. "She's not a screwdriver, and you know it!"

"Meow… (Whatever you say, Mr. Sensitive…)" Gary rolled his eyes.

"I heard that!" Squidward yelled.

"Guys, before we get into an argument, there's somethin' ah should confess ter," Sandy decided to reveal what she did. "One time, I used Patrick's pet rock as a test subject without him knowin' fer an important experiment."

This got Patrick to gasp in horror, and look at the squirrel in a range of mixed emotions; confusion, sadness, disappointment, betrayal, and underneath it all, anger. He couldn't believe that Sandy would do this to him. He was stuttering for a minute before forming complete sentences.

"You…_You_…_**You**_…_**YOU THIEF****!**_**" **Patrick suddenly erupted. "How could _YOU_ do this to **ME**, Sandy!? I thought we were friends! Pals even! And you turn around and steal my pet rock!?"

"In mah defense, it was in the name of science," Sandy defended herself.

"Yeah right," the starfish scoffed. "You know he has nerves of steel! I didn't think you'd be a thief!"

"Well, it's not like yer any different, Patrick," Sandy deadpanned in annoyance. "Ah still remember when ya impersonated a doctor or the time ya weren't willin' ter share that toy wit Spongebob!"

"I've got _half_ a mind, squirrel!" Patrick roared while squirming. "When I get out of here, you are to return my pet rock to me!"

"Quit acting like a barnacle head," Sandy snorted. "This ain't gettin' us anywhere!"

"Sandy's right," Spongebob had to remind them. "We're still in danger, remember?"

"Oh right," Patrick remembered what they were in for and simmered down.

"If you nincompoops are done babbling, I might as well share what I've done," Squidward sighed. He didn't feel like sharing it, but since they were close to their demise, he felt that there was nothing else to lose and that he should just get it done and over with. "There was this one time where I had to borrow some of Spongebob's squarepants temporarily since all of my t-shirts needed to be washed."

"Ah, so that explains why I was short on squarepants," rather than feel irritated, Spongebob sounded more amused at that situation.

"Don't remind me," the cephalopod deadpanned. He didn't want to be reminded of that day, so he wanted to drop it.

"So anyway, Spongebob, what about you," Mr. Krabs queried. "Do you have anythin' ter share with us?"

"Well yes, but I…" He gulped. "I dunno if I want to share it…"

"Oh come on, buddy," Patrick begged. "I'd _love_ to know your secret!"

"Yeah, Spongebob. Ya can tell us," Sandy encouraged. "I'm sure that whatever y'all have fer us won't be the end of the world."

"Meow. (Just get it done and over with, Papa-Bob.)" Gary moaned to his owner.

"Yeah, humor us with your secret, will ya," Squidward snorted, not wanting to hear what it was, but seeing that he was stuck, he didn't have a choice.

"Well…alright, I guess. Ahem..." Spongebob cleared his throat. "Uh, to tell you all the truth, I have had a secret that I've been keeping to myself for some time…and uh, the truth is…I…I…I…" Stopping short for a second, Spongebob swallowed the lump down his throat and made the reveal in such a hasty manner while sweating. "I _do _have a crush on Sandy."

**"SAY WHAT!?" **Patrick, Squidward, and Mr. Krabs yelled out simultaneously.

**"MEOW!? (WHAT!?)"** Gary followed their lead, sounding just as startled.

By contrast, Sandy was so shaken up by what Spongebob revealed that she could only speak in a hoarse voice.

"Wuh…what was that, Spongebob? You…Y'all have a crush on…m-me?" Sandy was feeling rather flustered by this as she didn't know what to think.

"It's _true_, Sandy," Spongebob admitted, with more confidence. "I do have a crush on you. I don't know how it happened, but it just did. I always like you, and I find you to be an awesome land squirrel; the best one I've ever met. You're the only girl who has taken an interest in the stuff I enjoy doing and we always have fun together. We've done a lot together, such as karate, clam wrestling, skiing down the sand mountain, and just hanging out together. You've done a lot for me when I needed you, such as the time I got the suds. When I need advice, I go to you for help. You never hesitate to save me when I need it. Heck, we even stopped an Alaskan Bull Worm together. Heh heh, we've had some good times together. What I'm saying Sandy is that all those times we spent together are meaningful and they caused me to have this crush on you. Not to mention you're the prettiest squirrel I've ever met. I'm sorry that you had to find out like this."

The confession caused Sandy to blush profusely. She didn't think her square buddy had been crushing on her this whole time. But then the realization started kicking in. This did explain a lot of the stuff that he did in the past, such as when he kept ripping his pants for her, after seeing her hang with Larry, and he got jealous about it. There were also those times where he wanted to protect her from all kinds of crazy and nonsensical things; be it a giant bull worm that came from Alaska, aliens that live on the moon, whatever else she could think of. Yet the more she thought about it, the more she felt flattered and fuzzy inside. This also explained why the siren who tried to lure Spongebob disguised herself as Sandy.

_My, that explains why mah little yellow buddy has been actin' the way he has all this time… _Sandy thought. _Ah mean, I always liked him, and I reckon that ah have some complicated feelings fer the sea critter too, but…how could it work? Should ah keep mah feelings from him forever?_

Not wanting to voice those thoughts out loud, Sandy finally found her voice.

"Ah…I dunno what to say," she uttered. "I'm…I'm mighty flattered by this, Spongebob."

"I know, and I was afraid to tell you, Sandy, because I thought you would think of me as something less," he admitted. "I also felt that you'd hate me for it, and besides, why would a squirrel want to be with a sponge anyway?"

"Ah, don't be ashamed of yerself Spongebob," Sandy assured him. "I couldn't ever hate you, even if ah tried. And I also appreciate ya bein' honest with me, which I have full respect an' admiration fer. So thanks fer that, Spongebuddy."

"Anytime, Sandra," Spongebob smiled sincerely as a light blush crossed his face.

Sandy felt a similar blush pop up on her face as the sponge and the squirrel stared at each others' eyes as if the squirrel wanted to confess something to him. But before anything could come out, Patrick had to ruin the moment by making a complaint.

"Oh man, this is hopeless," he whined, forgetting what Spongebob just revealed. "I'm never going to go to the bathroom again! I won't be able to eat ice cream or Krabby Patties again! But worse of all, I'll never be able to _call_ Mindy again!"

As soon as Patrick yelled out that last sentence, an idea popped up in Spongebob's head. He didn't know if it'll work, but if Patrick's arms were slick enough to get out his phone and free it from the rope, they should have a chance. He was pretty foolish for not thinking of it sooner.

"That's it, Patrick! You gave us the solution to our problem," Spongebob cheered before giving the starfish instructions. "I need you to get out your shell phone and use it to make an emergency phone call!"

"D'oh alright," Patrick obliged and fished out his shell phone, getting it out of the rope. "But I don't get how this'll help-OH WAIT, THAT'S IT!" Patrick had his phone right in front of his face. "I can use my shell phone to call and order one last meal before I go! I'd like to get me one last Krabby Patty!"

_**"****NO!"**_ Spongebob shouted, getting him to stop. "Patrick, I'm not talking about ordering one last meal! I need you to use that phone to contact Mindy so she can help us!"

"Ohhh…" Now Patrick got the message, as he fished through his device and proceeded on contacting the mermaid princess.

"Now wait just a darn tootin' moment," Sandy wanted to know something. "How did ya end up wit Mindy's number anyway?"

"She gave it to me," Patrick answered casually while pressing some buttons.

"I meant _how _she gave it to ya," she had to reiterate for him to understand.

"Well, you remember that anniversary party we had that Mindy attended," Patrick dialed the number and pressed 'call' while answering. "She gave it to me at that party. We've been seeing each other."

"Ah, now I understand how ya got it," said Sandy, as Patrick was making the call.

* * *

It took a few moments for the call to get through, but once it did, they could hear a female voice on the other line.

"Hello? This is Princess Mindy speaking," the voice belonged to Mindy.

On the other line, we see Mindy in her usual attire at home in King Neptune's castle. From the look on her face, she seemed to have gotten her princess duties finished and had some free time on her hand. Her phone had rung and she decided to answer the call. She was rather curious as to who was calling her at a time like this.

"Uh…Mindy...is that you," Patrick was heard on the other line.

"Yes, that's what I said," she then felt something hit her. She realized who this was. "Patrick, is that you?"

"Well...that's what they call me," the starfish said in an unsure tone.

"It's great to hear from you again," chimed the mermaid princess. "How have you been?"

"Uh…I've been _better_," Patrick said meekly. "How are you doing?"

"I've been good Patrick. I've just gotten done with my princess duties and I now have some time to myself," Mindy answered. "I wasn't expecting a call from you, but you didn't catch me at a bad time."

"That's good," Patrick smiled dumbly. "I miss seeing-"

He was cut off when Spongebob made a 'pssst' noise to get his attention.

"Hang on a second Mindy," he pulled the phone away. "What is it, Spongebob?"

"Tell her what has happened to us," he whispered. "Tell her we're in Atlantis."

"Oh right," he spoke into the phone again. "Sorry Mindy, I'm supposed to tell you something. I'm in Atlantis with Spongebob and a few friends."

"You're in Atlantis," this got Mindy to raise her eyebrow. She didn't think the starfish would be in Atlantis, of all places. "Why, whatever for Patrick?"

"Well, we were looking for uh…"

_"The Golden Trident," _Spongebob whispered harshly.

"The Golden Trident…and we came to find it when…uh…" Patrick forgot what else he had to say.

_"We got captured by King Poseidon!" _It was Sandy who whispered that one.

"We were captured by King Poseidon, and currently we are…"

_"We're being held up by rope over a giant pot of boiling deadly liquid stuff against our will," _that came from Squidward.

"Right, we're being held by a rope over a giant pot of liquid where…duh…" Patrick trailed off once again.

_"We'd be moments away from having Poseidon fry us alive and burn us ter a crisp,"_ Mr. Krabs instructed.

"Oh, and the king is going to fry us to a crisp in several moments," Patrick concluded, feeling glad that he didn't have to struggle again.

"Meow. (It's about time the 'kelp for brains' got it done.)" Gary retorted in annoyance.

Mindy took the next minute to take all of this it. Patrick was with Spongebob and several others in Atlantis, where they were looking for Golden Trident, and they were taken prisoner by King Poseidon and are about to be burned to ash in a pot of boiling liquid. That's what she figured out. But she wanted to make sure Patrick was telling the truth.

"Alright, so lemme get this straight," she started. "You are with Spongebob and a few others in the city of Atlantis, where you were looking for the Golden Trident. From there, you guys got captured by King Poseidon, and are now dangling while tied to a rope over a giant pot of boiling liquid, where you are going to be fried and executed. Is that correct?"

"Uh…" Patrick trailed off when looking at his friends who overheard this. They nodded their heads to claim that it's true. He then spoke into the phone again. "I think so…"

This got Mindy worried, and for a good reason. She knew exactly how Poseidon acts and that he is egotistical and arrogant; being the Greek God of the Sea and all. To put it simply, she knew that Poseidon was even worse than how her dad used to act before his crown was stolen and sold to Shell City. On top of all that, Mindy knows just how strong the rivalry between Poseidon and Neptune, and it often resulted in vicious wars. She and her daddy were glad that Poseidon moved out, hoping they could put this behind this. And now this happens?

It didn't matter what they were doing in Atlantis and why they were looking for the Golden Trident in the first place, but as future Queen of the Sea, and having such a warm spot for Patrick, it was her duty to make sure they could be rescued.

And she knew the perfect person to go to for assistance.

"Hold on Patrick," she instructed. "I'm going straight to my dad to see if he can help out."

"Okay." Patrick obliged as Mindy left her phone for a minute to find her dad for this emergency.

In the throne room of Neptune's castle, we see the Roman God of the Sea himself polishing his crown. Ever since his crown was returned after having been held in Shell City, he started to get a better appreciation of the underwater sea life. This was something his daughter showed him, and he ended up pushing his overly cruel punishments behind him, and downplayed the retributions, giving everyone a fair chance. Yes, it seems King Neptune learned something from his daughter after all.

After another moment, he finished polishing his crown and it looked good as new.

_Ah…Good as new… _Neptune thought to himself as he admired his handy work.

Suddenly, Mindy entered the throne room with an important message.

"Dad, can I talk to you about something for a second?" She asked him.

"Oh, hey Mindy," he put the crown back on his head. "What can I do for you?"

"It's an emergency daddy. I hope it isn't too much trouble," Mindy told him.

"Well I just got done polishing my crown," Neptune directed her attention to it. "So it can't be too much trouble. So, what's the emergency?"

"I'll tell you everything, daddy," Mindy started her explanation.

And thus, she told him _everything _that Patrick told her. From how Patrick and his friends went to Atlantis to find the Golden Trident, to how they were captured and made prisoners by King Poseidon, and on top of that, they're going to be fried in a giant pot of boiling liquid as part of an execution issued by Poseidon. It took her a few to explain it all to her dad, but eventually, she wrapped it up.

As soon as she was done with the explanation, King Neptune reacted accordingly.

_**"WHAT!?" **_He sounded livid as he bellowed. "Is _this _true!?"

"Yes it is, dad," Mindy nodded modestly. "Patrick told me everything himself."

This got the king to fume in fury. He couldn't believe it. King Poseidon was still at large and was responsible for this. He hated the Greek God with every inch of his powerful god-like body. He figured that maybe having him move away from the area his castle was in along with Amphitrite and his men would have done him good and it would have done Mindy some good. And it was decent for the most part since there were no disruptions of the sort resulting from Poseidon. And now he goes out of his way to capture Spongebob and his pals; _**the**_ Spongebob who saved his crown and that he was _more_ than just a simpleminded kid? He wasn't going to let this happen. Not if he could help it.

"This is outrageous! I will not allow this to come and pass," King Neptune declared. "Mindy! Tell your pink friend that help is on the way post-haste!"

"Yes daddy," she did not hesitate as she immediately went back to her phone to tell Patrick what Neptune wanted her to tell him.

Once she got back to the phone, she picked it up and told Patrick everything.

"Hey Patrick, I just talked to my dad," she spoke. "He wants me to tell you that we are sending a rescue team for you guys right away. I'll be there shortly with my father."

"Okay, uh…thanks, Mindy," Patrick thanked her before ending the call. "Well uh, that's that."

"Alright, so they're sending a rescue team for us," Spongebob beamed as Patrick put his phone away. "That's wonderful! But what I'm wondering is when our rescue will be arriving…"

"Well it better be soon," Mr. Krabs hoped. "Poseidon shall be back shortly."

"Look y'all, all we gotta do is keep ourselves calm, and hope fer help to be here sooner," the squirrel assured them all.

"I guess so," the octopus groaned. "I got nothing else to do at the moment."

"Meow. (I hope help comes soon, Papa-Bob.)" Gary prayed.

"Don't worry Gare-Bear," Spongebob comforted him. "We'll be out of here in no time."

"Uh guys, I think the king is coming," Patrick revealed.

"Thanks for the heads up, pal," the sea sponge thanked his best pal.

"Anytime buddy," the starfish chirped in return.

The six of them decided to remain quiet and not say anything else as Poseidon started coming back into the throne room…

* * *

Right on cue, Poseidon came back into the throne room, along with Plankton, and three of his men. They were more than willing to get on with the execution of these trespassers, especially the tiny plankton. The heroes remained silent as they didn't want them to figure that they had done something suspicious. And because of that, they didn't realize what they've done, and what else was going to be in store for them.

"Well, well, well fools," he began. "Did you say the last words that you had to get out of your system?"

None of them said a word. They only nodded briefly, which was more than enough of an answer for the Greek God.

"Good," Poseidon was pleased that they were making this easier for him. "Then we can get the execution underway. Men, if you wouldn't mind cutting the rope?"

"Right away sir," the soldiers saluted as they ran right over to cut the rope.

Of course, an interruption from the pink starfish occurred.

**"WAIT, **_**STOP," **_he bellowed, getting them to stop.

"Ugh, what is it…?" Poseidon groaned in irritation.

"Uh, would it be alright if I use the bathroom before I go?" Patrick asked innocently.

"Ochi," the king yelled 'no' in Greek. "You will _**not**_ be given a bathroom trip! Besides, you won't have to worry about going once you are fried. Cut the rope!"

The soldiers then tried to cut the rope again when suddenly…

_**"****STOP!" **_Patrick yelled again, getting the king to look at him with annoyance. "Can I scratch my nose one last time?"

"You don't have a nose, you idiotic mortal," the king sneered in indignation. "Men, cut the rope!"

And again, the soldiers attempted to cut the rope, but then…

_**"****_S_TOP!" **_Patrick boomed once more. Now the king's patience was wearing thin, as he couldn't have this idiot making constant interruptions.

"Now _**WHAT**_ could it be, you _insolent_ bottom feeder!?" Poseidon roared angrily, curling his hands into fists.

"I was just wondering if _we_ could be given one last meal before we go," Patrick begged the king.

This is where the king had to relent. He won't let prisoners take a bathroom trip before being executed, and he is not willing on having someone who doesn't have a nose to scratch it. But unfortunately, he had to oblige to having them be fed first and not go without an empty stomach.

"Oh, very well," the king sighed begrudgingly. "You fools can eat one last meal before you go."

The six of them sighed in relief as King Poseidon continued explaining to them about the food they have in Atlantis.

"Okay fools, what will you be having?" He inquired from them. "I must inform you that our chefs making the finest cuisines in all the seven seas. For appetizers, we have fire-roasted fennel rubbed rack of sea-lamb served on a bed of lentils with plenty of spices. As for the entree, we serve stewed sea-rabbit cooked over an open flame in barley porridge, packed with wild cabbage and turnips. And for dessert, we have hand-ground wheat cereal sweetened with honey and thickened with fresh sea-goat milk. And if that isn't enough to famish your appetite, we also have-"

_**"****HOLD ON THERE, YOUR HONOR!"**_ Plankton abruptly interrupted the king. Poseidon then whips around to face the tiny villain.

"What is it, Plankton," he queried with no hesitation.

"Your highness, you need to get back on track with the execution," Plankton issued. "Can't you tell that those scums are just stalling for more time from meeting their demise!?"

This got Poseidon back on his heels. He was quick to believe him and figured out that the prisoners were stalling him for extra time. Whipping back to the six heroes, he had quite a sneer on his face; one that showed nothing but dissatisfaction and indignation.

"So, you fools thought you could stall me for more time, didn't you," he howled. "Well let me tell you, trying to trick me into releasing you won't work! There's no way out of this, so just accept your fates like the scums you are! Farewell fools! Let's cut the rope!"

"Right away sir," the three soldiers chimed in unison as they went over, proceeding on cutting the rope and get the heroes to be burned to a crisp.

It was clear that the six heroes had looks of horror on their faces. They didn't want to go out like this. They thought that by stalling for extra time, they could keep it up long enough for the moment King Neptune, Mindy and the rest of the army showed up to rescue them. Alas, that didn't seem to be the case. And as Poseidon said, there was no way out of this. So the rescue crew might be too late to save them from their demise.

By contrast, Plankton felt not only anticipation but excitement and the strong taste of accomplishment. This was shown by the look on his face, showing that he has been waiting for this moment. He was one step closer to getting the Golden Trident, and by extent, getting the Krabby Patty Secret Formula. And once the heroes were gone, nothing could stop him from committing his diabolical deed. It was as concise as the sweat dripping down his forehead.

_Finally, this is the moment I've been waiting for. _Plankton thought, rubbing his hands together. _I can already taste the Golden Trident, the Krabby Patty Secret Formula, and the rest of the ocean. With them out of the way, nothing can stop me from being the dictator of the entire ocean! THIS IS THE MOMENT **I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR!**_

Everything was now falling into place. The three soldiers were just about to chop down the rope for the heroes to fall into the deadly liquid substance in the giant pot…

* * *

However, just as the rope was about to be cut, and the heroes were going to be fried up to bits, some banging is heard outside of the palace. This caused the place to shake up a bit. Another bang struck the area outside the palace, getting it to rumble once again. This got the king and his men confused by this. What was going on? There haven't been any alerts of an earthquake occurring today, and the prisoners are already captured. So what is the meaning of this?

"Uh men," the king spoke slowly. "What was that? What's going on here?"

"We don't know, sir," one of the soldiers shrugged. "Something happened that shook the place a slight bit."

"I guess it must have come from outside," another soldier suggested.

"Why yes, of course. That's possible," the king rubbed his chin. "But who is responsible for this?"

The soldiers were thinking about the possibility of something else that's occurring within the city. Unfortunately, there's no way of telling what that was unless they saw it for themselves.

The soldiers were about to give out their deduction, but they never got to doing so as the squire stormed into the throne room with a dire look on his face. He had urgent important news to share with the king right now.

"Your honor," the squire panted. "We have an emergency going on in this city!"

The king didn't take kindly to the interruption as he faced him with vexation.

"Okay, what could the emergency be, squire," he asked him. "Can't you see me and my soldiers are figuring out where that rumble that just occurred came from?"

"That's just it, milord," the squire updated him. "You see, the City of Atlantis is being under attack, and now we have _more_ invaders infiltrating the city and wrecking it!"

Instantaneously, the king grew furious. It's bad enough that six intruders already invaded the city with hopes of getting to the Golden Trident, and now there were more trespassers? He decided to let his anger out in full force.

_**"****WHAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTT!?" **_Poseidon roared with a thunderous boom, slamming his trident forcefully. **"WHO **are _they_, squire?! _TELL ME,__** NOW!"**_

_Oh, Neptune, Poseidon is going to throw a hissy fit when he sees who the invaders are… _The squire shook his head in shame. _But I'm afraid he has the right to know whose invading and wrecking the city…_

"I'm afraid you are gonna have to see it for yourself, sir," he motioned him to follow. "Come with me."

While he was still fuming, Poseidon decided to go along with this. He wanted to see what was trashing the city anyway. As such, he followed his squire to the outside front entrance of his palace. Without a surprise, Plankton and the rest of the men followed right behind them. Because they disregarded the execution, they ended up leaving Spongebob and his friends where they were, dangling over that giant bowl of deadly bubbling hot liquid…

* * *

Once Poseidon, his squire, his men, and Plankton get outside, they are greeted to a rather grim and grizzly display. What was going on in front of them caused all of his men to gain horrified looks on their face, while the squire who had already seen this, had a look that said 'I told you so'. Even Plankton had a look of terror on his face, as he wasn't expecting this to happen. But out of all of the people who were watching this, King Poseidon was the _most_ shocked. The horror was absent in his expression. There was just pure shock, as his pupils shrank to the size of peas.

The display that was going on before them was the invaders had entered the city and trashing it. The invaders in question were revealed to be none other than…King Neptune, and his army of men that were riding on seahorses while using their tridents to shoot beams onto the city, causing some ancient buildings to catch fire. But what was the most surprising was right by Neptune's side was his daughter; Mindy. They were here because they were on a rescue mission to save Spongebob and his pals, as they had promised. And Mindy was destined to rescuing them.

"Spongebob, Patrick, we are here to save _you_ and _your_** friends**," Mindy murmured in a hopeful tone.

"That's right," Neptune declared with a determined look on his face. "We're going to free the one who saved my crown, and we're putting a stop to Poseidon's wrath once and for all!"

All of Poseidon's men felt like panicking since the fair city's being under attack and they were going to die. However, they knew that the king wouldn't take likely to their cowardly acts and not living up to the king's reputation. Therefore, they had to suck it up and maintain a courageous expression on all of their faces.

Meanwhile, King Poseidon had remained in a shaken state for a few moments as his pupils were still tiny. Then, slowly but surely, the king felt his blood start to boil as the burning hatred he has for King Neptune started surfacing again. Nothing but pure wrath and destruction was on the Greek God's mind right now. This wasn't any typical rivalry that's competitive at most. This was a grudge that goes back to at least over a few thousand years; one that he was never able to let go of and was willing to resort to vexation just to get the job done no matter what.

That being said, the Greek God of the Sea wanted nothing more but to finally put an end to the Roman God of the Sea right here and now. Combine that with his prideful ego and his incredible arrogance, Poseidon was just about ready to eradicate Neptune right out of the sky once and for all. Buckle up, kids. It looks like a _serious_ war between Neptune's army and Poseidon's army was about to get underway...

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 6…**

**Yeah, I know that this chapter is shorter than the previous chapters, and I'm sorry for the second cliffhanger, but trust me. I want this story to go exactly how I want it, and this was what I had planned for the chapter. Regardless, I hope you enjoyed this chapter too.**

**As I said before, I'm surprised by the number of views the previous chapter got and how interesting it was to everyone else. At the same time, this is something that I appreciate from you all, since I put in a lot of effort in that chapter, on top of having fun while writing it as I have been with the previous chapters, and now, it's that chapter where the story started getting interesting. So as I said in the beginning, I thank you all for showing all the support you gave for that chapter, and I hope you'll continue it for the rest of the chapter.**

**That's right readers. The mermaid that was called was Mindy. And yes she's going to be a character that's included in this story. I like Mindy a lot. I've wanted to use her in this story this whole time, and considering how I enjoyed having one of the sirens disguise as her in the previous chapter, this was a 'must-do' objective that I needed to follow. So I hope your okay with this too.**

**Another thing, King Neptune in this story is the same King Neptune who appears in the first movie. I wanted this to be so that the rivalry between Neptune and Poseidon is significant. Plus the character development Neptune got by the end of that movie will be shown in this story. So don't be surprised by his personality here.**

**Now like the previous chapter, some overly long gags are used here, such as Patrick constantly yelling to the men to 'STOP!' before they cut the rope for ridiculous stuff like going to the bathroom and itching a nose that he doesn't have. The confessions were also important for this chapter, especially Spongebob's confession where he reveals that he has a crush on Sandy. This confession will be brought up again by the end of the second-to-last chapter and things start to blossom from there. You'll just have to wait and see how that'll go.**

**Anyway, the next chapter will show some of the most action-packed fights in the story; the fight between Poseidon and Neptune, Mindy saves Spongebob and the others, Plankton plans on using this war as a diversion to get the trident, and some other stuff will occur. How will this all go from here? Find out next time, readers!**

**Now if there's any constructive criticism for this chapter, feel free to leave some behind in the review section. Otherwise, you can leave positive reviews and tell me what you thought of the chapter.**

**One thing I'd like to share with all of you is that any reviews you guys leave for me here HAVE to **_**have **_**something to do with the story. I do **_**NOT **_**like how people are leaving reviews about where my older stories that I've deleted are, or if I'm going to make a sequel when I'm working on **_**this**_**. That annoys me to no end. So I would kindly ask all of you to leave that crud out of the review section and PM me about it instead. I would gladly appreciate that.**

**Now that I got that out of the way, that's all that I got for this chapter. So until the next chapter comes out, I do hope you get hyped for the rest of the story, and on that note, thanks again for reading everyone!**


	7. King Poseidon vs King Neptune

**Alright now readers, here is chapter 7 to this story!**

**Now the previous chapter had some shoes to fill in as to how great chapter 5 and it wasn't too easy to do so. Nonetheless, I think the 6****th**** chapter came out great. And this is where the climax starts to kick in and things get interesting and amp up the action. I hope you look forward to the rest of the story too!**

**Now for this chapter, as the name implies, it's King Neptune vs. King Poseidon while their men duke it out in a war-like style, involving seahorses and hippocampuses as steeds for the armies of Neptune and Poseidon respectively. In addition to that, Mindy ends up saving Spongebob and the gang, Plankton plans something with Karen while using the war that's taking place as a diversion, and some other drastic turn of events will unfold. What will happen in this rather intense chapter? Find out right now everyone!**

* * *

**IN THE CITY OF ATLANTIS:**

Picking up from where the last chapter left off, Poseidon continued to gaze at the sight before him; King Neptune with his army trashing and destroying the city of Atlantis; _his _city that he rules himself. It's bad enough that Neptune and his army had to invade the city, but his biggest pet peeve was that Neptune dares to show himself again on his turf, even after the Greek God decided to move to the city of Atlantis with his wife and his soldiers. Just thinking about it caused his blood to boil once again.

_I can't believe it. It's that** so-called** 'God of the Sea', Neptune! _Poseidon dwelled furiously in his thoughts. _What in the seven seas is that __**inferior**__ God doing here in my fair city!? I bet he decided to show up and ruin __**everything**__ that I had worked for with gaining this city and the throne that came with it! _

With that thought fresh in his mind, Poseidon started seething and gritting his teeth, feeling the urge to tear up that God from limp to limp, while the rest of his soldiers continue to observe the destruction happening before them.

Several moments later, Queen Amphitrite came out of the front entrance of the palace, yawning and stretching her arms out. It seems that she had taken a short afternoon slumber when she heard the ongoing noise taking place. Even though she doesn't hold as much authority as her husband (she doesn't seem obsessed with it), she was still the queen of the city and she had the right to know what all the fuss was about.

"Oh…Uh…Goodness... Wuh...What's going on out here," she yawned and stretched. "I was taking my afternoon nap when I heard banging that woke me up. What's all the commotion?"

Upon hearing that did Poseidon's attention quickly turned his focus over towards his wife. He wasted no time answering her question.

"I'll tell you what's going on, _dear_," he responded quite boldly. "It's _King Neptune._ He and his army have invaded the city and he's plotting revenge against me! That's why they are destroying the city!"

Amphitrite didn't believe this at first, but one quick look of King Neptune above changed her beliefs in a second.

_Great, just what I needed. This is just what I need for my husband to go off the deep end… _There was a heavy ounce of sarcasm in the queen's thoughts.

Unlike her egotistic husband, Amphitrite didn't care about King Neptune. She had hoped that Neptune would have left them alone and not get Poseidon all fired up over a measly grudge. She didn't have to put up with this. They are gods. Not little children in kindergarten.

_Of course, since he's already invaded the city, I know exactly how this is going to play out. Now that Neptune is invading the city, my husband is going to give it his all against him, letting his wrath and ego get the better of him just so he could settle this pathetic rivalry once and for all._

"Ugh, I did _not_ want to deal with any of this today…" Amphitrite groaned under her breath as she massaged her forehead. All this thinking about how Poseidon and Neptune were going to duke it out right here and now was giving her a headache. She needed to get away from it all.

"Oh honey, I'm starting to get a serious headache," she told him. "I'm not in the mood to deal with this. If you need me, I'll be in the bedroom, smothering my face and mouth with nothing but chocolate…"

Turning around, the queen went right into the palace and retreated to her bedroom where she was planning on doing just that. The king didn't pay any mind or attention to that. Vengeance was the only thing that mattered right about now.

"E-Excuse me, sir," the squire approached him while stuttering. He knew what kind of mood Poseidon was in, considering that his archenemy was here, and the crazed look in his eyes. "What should we do now? King Neptune and his army are trashing the city!"

"I'll tell you what I want you to do," the king commanded in a heartbeat. "Send out our troops on the hippocampuses to strike back against Neptune's men! And tell them to show _no __**mercy!"**_

"Aye aye, sir," the squire saluted before turning to face the soldiers. "You all heard what his highness commanded! Get out there and fight back against Neptune's army!"

**"SIR YES SIR," **all of the troops obliged as they whistled for the hippocampuses.

The hippocampuses came immediately as they all jumped on top of them and they headed right for Neptune's men. It quickly becomes an all-out war as both sides fought brutally. With all this set in stone, the squire then asked the king an important question.

"What are you going to do, milord?"

"I shall handle Neptune by my lonesome," Poseidon didn't need a moment to declare that course of action. "I'm finally going to show him _who's _the **REAL **_God of the Sea_!"

"I got it, milord," the squire replied as Poseidon got out his trident.

Poseidon instantly charges up towards where Neptune was with his daughter Mindy, soaring like a freight train as this was the moment he was waiting for; to settle the score with him…

* * *

Meanwhile, right above them, Neptune and Mindy are watching their army take on Poseidon's army in what seems to be a full-frontal fight. Something about this caused Mindy to feel _uncomfortable_, but she kept it from surfacing. She has other plans to take care of, which was rescuing Spongebob and the others. They were currently wondering where they could be.

"Now daughter, do you have any idea where that heroic sponge could be?" King Neptune inquired from his daughter.

"I don't know where _he_ could be," Mindy shrugged before thinking. "But I _do_ have a feeling that he and the others are being held in the palace where Poseidon is holding them captive for execution."

"Alright, sounds reasonable enough. Well then, it's settled Mindy," King Neptune expressed how proud he was that his daughter figured that out. "That's where we'll look; in Poseidon's domain."

Mindy nodded before looking below. Her eyes grew as she saw the Greek God of the Sea heading for them.

"Oh jeez. Speak of the devil," Mindy told her dad. "Dad, it looks like Poseidon is coming _our_ way!"

Once Neptune saw him approaching, a scowl grew on his face, and it looked anything but pleasant.

"So he finally wants to settle _this_ once and for all, huh," he concluded. "Daughter, you go down to the palace and search for Spongebob and his friends to rescue them. I'll take care of Poseidon."

As he got out his trident, Mindy wasn't against this. She just hoped that the result would be satisfactory while also being hopeful about it.

"Okay daddy," she nodded before swimming downwards to where the palace was. She steered clear of the fighting going on between both sides as she heads straight for the palace.

Poseidon was gaining up to his archrival while Mindy decided to head for the palace. Fortunately, he didn't care in the slightest about Mindy. His focus was entirely on Neptune and the bitter hatred he holds for the Roman god, which of course, took over his thought control…

* * *

As soon as Poseidon was in front of Neptune, he was ready to let it all out. To the Greek king, it's showtime.

"Neptune! We meet again!" Poseidon glowered venomously towards his rival.

"Well, well, if it ain't the 'ruler' of the sea himself," King Neptune snorted casually, placing his hands on his hips. "How have you been holding up since you've moved on from belittling me?"

"Oh, I've been just fine," retorted Poseidon. "That is until you and your army have invaded my beautiful replenished city, and striking it down like it's a target practice!"

"I'll have you know that I'm only 'invading' this city because I got the news that you were holding Spongebob and his pals as prisoners, and planning on executing them," Neptune fired back, crossing his arms.

"They are the _bad guys_! They were trying to steal the Golden Trident!" Poseidon bellowed madly. "Besides, you have no room to talk, _Neptune._ I do recall that you were planning on frying up that crab that I'm holding as one of my prisoners!"

"That was _before_ I realized that I've been tricked and that bottom feeder Plankton planned the whole thing by stealing my crown and framing Eugene for it!" Neptune argued.

"And it serves you right too," the Greek God barked. "You always were a pushover, being the God of the Saltwater and all. Everyone knows that I'm the _true_ God of the Sea!"

"Oh please. You're going off on that again, huh," the Roman God rolled his eyes. "When will you learn? Being the God of the Sea requires the right amount of authorization; something that you show no signs of or interest in."

"Hmph, are you letting that crown go to your bald head again," Poseidon snorted while crossing his arms.

"It's _thinning_," countered Neptune. "And I have learned a lot since that heroic sponge brought back my crown! I've also learned a thing about and that he has learned about love and compassion, as well as strategy and using statistics and logic to deal with criminals. I've learned all this from my daughter; Mindy."

"Oh right. I always felt your daughter was a pansy," the Greek God snorted. "She was always willing to take the easy way out, and her influence has rubbed off on you."

"Well, what about you? If I recall, you _have_ a son by the name of Triton. Or should I say _'had'_ a son?" Neptune retorted. "Your only son moved away because he did not want to become a **wrathful god** just like his father! I'm surprised that you decided not to lock him up in a_ tiny_ cage on a floating island somewhere!"

This was what got Poseidon to grit his teeth. He also started shaking vividly as Neptune continued.

"All that and how far have you gotten," he queried rhetorically. "Nothing but repairing the city of Atlantis to your interest, and letting a century's old grudge you have against me cloud up your thoughts and self-control for eons."

Now Poseidon was getting outraged. He didn't want to hear another word from this pathetic God of the Sea.

_**"TAKE THAT BACK, YOU SCOUNDREL!" **_He boomed furiously, loud enough to trigger a tremor to occur.

King Neptune shrugged his shoulders and crossed his arms.

"What? It's the truth, ain't it," he said coolly. "And based on what I've seen, your wife also seems to be indifferent by this rivalry that's been going on between us. I wouldn't be surprised if she doesn't want anything to do with this grudge that you've had against me."

That was the final straw. Poseidon was done messing around, and now he was going to let out all his hatred and wrath on King Neptune. Pointing his trident at him, he started charging it up to fire at his rival.

"You asked for it, _Neptune_," Poseidon scowled bitterly. "Prepare to face my wrath."

With that, he fired a beam from his trident, which was heading right for Neptune. Of course, since the Roman God saw _this_ coming, he got out of the way in the nick of time.

"So that's how you want to play it, huh," Neptune sneered, charging up his trident. "Well then, if a fight with me is what you want, then I'm _more_ than willing to return the favor."

"Bring it you fool," Poseidon yelled with pride and encouragement. "I've been waiting _**centuries**_ for your defeat!"

This caused King Neptune to react accordingly. He knew that it was next to impossible to reason with Poseidon, especially since they were bitter enemies. Without saying a single word, he fired a beam from his trident towards the Greek God. This officially started the fight against the two Gods of the Sea…

* * *

Meanwhile, down below, Mindy had just entered the palace. No one noticed her entering the palace, so she decided to make use of that while she could. Without hesitation, she started looming through the palace hallway, hoping to see a sign of Spongebob and his friends.

"Spongebob!? Patrick!? Where are you guys," she tried hollering out to them, to no avail. Nonetheless, she kept looking for them.

While she kept on searching for them, she had to take in just exactly how large the palace was, and how it was something she has never seen up close before. There was no telling which door lead to where.

_Gee whiz, I had no idea how big this palace was._ Mindy thought. _This palace is colossal compared to the castle daddy and I live in. At this rate, I'm not sure if I'll be able to find them._

Believe it or not, Mindy had learned a lot about Atlantis growing up from her father when she was just a little girl. Upon her own mother's passing which occurred as a result of a brutal war that happened ages ago against Poseidon, her daddy always used to comfort her when she was feeling sad.

One of the methods that Neptune used was telling her about the story of Atlantis, and all of its majestic details. He also told her a little bit about the Golden Trident which could grant anyone's desires, as well as how sacred and holy it was to Atlantis. Needless to say, Mindy became hooked on the history of the ancient underwater city.

As Mindy started getting older and was well into her teenage years, the cracks that her father was holding in started to surface. Over time, he became needlessly cruel and careless about the underwater folks and enforcing the laws of the sea, in a rather brutal manner.

There was a pretty good reason for his behavior. Her father became so hardcore and cruel to their people not just to enforce the laws of the sea. It was also in part due to what happened to his wife all those many years ago and feared that letting everyone take advantage of him being nice all the time would not only result in disorder but also in history repeating itself. To put it simply, he did not want his daughter to fall victim to the same circumstance that her mom faced that led to her demise. He did not appreciate her ethical views of underwater life at first, but he only did this to keep her protected.

Fortunately, after Spongebob came back and rescued his crown, all of this _changed_. King Neptune decided to tone down on his meanness, and while he still enforced the laws of the sea, he started to give his subjects the benefit of the doubt and how everyone is innocent until they are proven guilty. As a result, a good chunk of the brutality that he once had was gone.

Not only that, but Mindy also showed him about using strategies and statistics and logic to deal with criminals, like what happened with Plankton. This was something that Neptune approved of, especially since it worked. He decided to put the death of his wife behind him as a result.

That didn't make the memory of losing her mother any less painful though, because it was something that would probably _never_ go away.

_I __**miss**__ my mom. _Mindy thought. _I think she would be so proud of what I've become. She would also be blessed with how daddy decided to change his ways from when he went through that phase of dishing out harsh punishments._

That's right. As a result of this, Neptune also matured as a ruler, hoping that someday, when Mindy's the right age, she'll be a great ruler when he steps down, leaving Mindy in charge of the sea.

This was a sharp _contrast_ to Poseidon, who has remained blunt, egotistical, and arrogant all his life while allowing his grudge against Neptune to overtake him. Furthermore, while Neptune decided to mature as a king, Poseidon never did. This only made their rivalry even more ferocious.

_Okay. I shouldn't keep dwelling on this. _Mindy shook her head and adjusted her glasses. _I need to keep focused on saving Spongebob and his pals. _

Pushing those thoughts to the side, along with the sadness of her mother's death, Mindy continued her search for the heroes. And judging by the look of determination on her face, Mindy was not going to not give up the search until she finds them. And thus the search for them continues…

* * *

Back outside the palace, Neptune and Poseidon were shown fighting to the death. They were clashing trident against trident, as the two gods tussled brutally. Simply put, it was the _Roman_ God of the Sea versus the _Greek_ God of the Sea.

It was apparent that both of them were putting up a fair fight, as they were an even match against one another. Neptune had landed several impacts on Poseidon, hitting him right on target with the blasts he launched from his trident. Of course, Poseidon firmly believed that he could take on anything Neptune can fire at him, being as **godly** as he is. And for the most part, he _did_ endure the impacts that Neptune landed on him.

Poseidon had gotten some occasional hit on Neptune too, doing exactly what Neptune was doing towards him. But Neptune was mostly prepared for these attacks, and he used his strategies to evade and withstand the blows being made at him.

Poseidon didn't care about this though. His wrath and hatred towards Neptune were driving him through this fight. And man, did it feel so good for the Greek King of the Sea.

Because of the over-surging amount of confidence he was feeling, he could help but deliver a boast to the Roman King of the Sea, who was currently catching his breath.

"Humph, you think you got what it takes, do you, Neptune," he bragged. "You are so full of pride, thinking that you'll be able to win this fight against the almighty King Poseidon!"

Neptune delivered a look of annoyance as he then fired back.

"You're the one to talk, Poseidon," Neptune retorted dryly. "You allow your pride, ego, grudge, and arrogance to motivate you through this fight. And on top of it, it's leaving you as nothing but a corrupted king who is abusive of his powers!"

"You best take _**that **_back this instance, you fool," Poseidon boomed expectedly. "This is _**MY**_ city that harbors _**MY**_ army, and I RULE _IT_ _**ALL!"**_

"If you say so," the Roman God let out a bored sigh as he fired another beam from his trident, hitting Poseidon once again.

This time it hit parts of his beard, and a good chunk of it got charred off as a result. Poseidon was more than unhappy with this. He was feeling hostile.

His beard was a part of him that not only made him feel manly. It also showed everyone how much of a god he is and that he has complete control of the ocean. And Neptune ruined that.

Letting out a vicious growl, Poseidon decided to take action.

"Grrr...That was a cheap shot, Neptune," he snarled. "Well, that does it! Let's see if you can handle _**this**_!"

Without warning, Poseidon fired a blast from his trident towards Neptune. The blast made contact with Neptune and had the same effect that Poseidon faced. Parts of Neptune's beard got the receiving end of the impact, and a good chunk of it was charred off. Neptune gasped at what happened to his beard before delivering a fierce glare towards Poseidon.

Neptune's patience with Poseidon had run out, and he had enough of this. It's bad enough his head was thinning to the point where it was just about bald. He did not want his beard to endure the same procedure. And now, Poseidon had pressed his buttons. This was _it_ for him.

"That's it Poseidon. You just made this _personal_," Neptune hissed darkly.

"Bring it on, you inferior god," Poseidon howled while laughing sadistically. "The sooner the _God of the Saltwater_ meets his _demise_, the better!"

"You asked for it," he growled, getting ready to give it his all.

It was then the fighting between them continued. However, based on how ferocious the fight was getting, it turned from a brutal match into a no-holds-barred brawl, with both sides giving it their all. Needless to say, it wasn't pretty in the slightest…

* * *

Down below, we see Plankton, who was watching the fights taking place this whole time. Recently, he regrouped with Karen upon the two-sided war starting to unfold. They were currently witnessing the battle going on between them.

Truth be told, the one-eyed little cretin did not anticipate this happening at all, nor did he expect King Neptune to show up unannounced with Mindy and his army. Speaking of whom, he did not notice Mindy entering the palace to rescue the captured heroes. He was too focused on the battle before him.

Aside from this, he didn't expect King Poseidon's savaged instincts to kick in just enough for him to engage in a battle of the century with King Neptune. Granted, he learned about Poseidon's hatred for Neptune, but he didn't think that it would get _this _bad. Then again, considering Poseidon's overall attitude, _anything_ is possible in regards to him.

In any case, Plankton was feeling at a loss about where the change of events came from, and why exactly did it happen. After spending a few moments of silence, Plankton managed to find his voice.

"Well, this is an _unexpected_ change of events," the tiny villain announced slowly. "I wasn't expecting Neptune or any of his men to show up, and I didn't plan for Poseidon to engage in a fight with him."

Just then, his computer wife decided to throw in her comment as she approached her husband.

"Well, what are you going to do now, _Lord Plankton_?" Karen sarcastically inquired.

Plankton dismissed the question that she asked him as he turned to face her.

"Well Karen, since Poseidon has Neptune to take care of, and with this fight going on, I'm afraid this alters the plan a bit," Plankton explained to her. "Since Poseidon is too entranced with fighting Neptune, he won't notice me going for the Golden Trident."

"Oh gee," Karen had a fishy feeling as to where this was leading them. "What are you going on about?"

"It's simple, dear," Plankton told her casually. "I'm just going to swipe the trident myself, and I'll use it to grant my biggest desire of getting the Krabby Patty Secret Formula!"

The computer wife let out a computerized groan. She had a feeling that Plankton was going to do this.

"That's right, and you're going to help me get to it, honeybunch," Plankton pointed out. "I'll need you to pinpoint its location and whereabouts and we can work from there!"

Despite her irritation, Karen obliged to this as she started scanning and analyzing the city of Atlantis for the location of the Golden Trident. After a few minutes of observation, she picked up the area it was being held in.

"Very well then, dear," she then announced. "According to the analysis I've picked up, the Golden Trident is being held inside of a glass dome inside of an ancient lobby stone temple, which is located just beyond the palace grounds within the city."

"Well, that was easy," Plankton proclaimed. "Now we just have to get over there so I can make my move."

_I was expecting you to say that. _Karen shook her head as Plankton got on top of her.

"Now Karen, be a dear and escort us to the site of the Golden Trident for me, will ya," he demanded.

"As you wish," the computer sighed as she then activated a pair of jet boosters from underneath. Plankton had this feature installed just in case there was ever a time for it to be put to good use.

In a matter of seconds, Karen lifted off the ground and started soaring off with Plankton on top of her. They steered away from the fighting going on as they were heading for the trident. Plankton couldn't help but cackle by how easy this has been for him.

"Heh heh heh, that trident is just within my reach. I'm so close to gaining possession of it," Plankton laughed madly. "The war that's going on between Poseidon and Neptune is the perfect diversion for me to swipe that trident away! THIS IS IT FOR US, _**KAREN!"**_

Karen rolled her pixilated eyes at that as Plankton continued his laughing fit. All while they were heading for the Golden Trident, which was just beyond their reach…

* * *

**IN POSEIDON'S PALACE:**

While all that was going on outside, Mindy was shown scurrying through the palace, still trying to find the heroes and make sure that they haven't been executed yet. She had hopes that they made it before they met their demise, but it was hard to tell. Still, she kept her spirit up and kept calling out to them.

"Spongebob!? Patrick!?" Mindy hollered out to them as she roamed the hallway. "Spongebob!? Patrick!? Where are you guys!?"

Aside from the echo in the hallway that came from her shouting, nothing else was heard. She was just about convinced that they were gone and that she was too late. But just as she was about to call it quits, a voice came from the other room.

"We're in here, Mindy," that voice belonged to Spongebob, as he called out from the throne room that was nearby.

This got Mindy's attention as she recognized the voice. Now believing that they were still alive, the mermaid princess decided to investigate the source of where that voice was coming from.

Her investigation instantly led her to the throne room; the source of which the voice originated. When she opened the door, she was greeted to a shocking surprise. Right in front of her eyes was Spongebob, Patrick and the rest of their friends dangling from the ceiling by rope over the giant pot of boiling deadly liquid substance. It seems that she _did _make it just in the nick of time since they were still here. Her eyes lit up as she found what she was looking for.

"Spongebob! Patrick!" she cried in delight that she found them while swimming up towards them.

"Princess Mindy," Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, Mr. Krabs and Sandy yelled out in unison.

"Meow! (Princess Mindy!)," the mollusk meowed out of joy. "Meow! (You made it!)"

"Yeah, we're so glad that you made it," the rest of them expressed their gratitude.

"Of course I made it you guys," Mindy worked on untying the rope. "I came with my father and the rest of his army as soon as the call with Patrick ended."

The heroes all nodded their heads at that. In no time at all, Mindy untied the rope and grabbed a hold of them before they fell into the giant pot. She descended downward where she placed them down safely without any substantial injuries. The rope that had them tied up limply fell to the side.

Judging by the looks on their faces, all six of them were grateful for the rescue, even Squidward. They had to express themselves to the mermaid princess for saving them before they met their demise.

"Thank you for saving us, Mindy," Spongebob was the first to speak.

"Uhh…you were wonderful with how you brought us down," Patrick gushed dumbly. "I uh…Thank you."

"May Lord Neptune bless yer little heart," Mr. Krabs bowed to her.

"Well, thanks for the rescue," Squidward muttered. "I guess…"

"I must thank ya dearly fer the rescue Princess Mindy," Sandy expressed her gratefulness.

"Meow. (Yeah, thanks for saving us.)" Gary gave his thanks to the mermaid princess too.

"Aww, it was nothing really," Mindy sounded flattered by their gratitude. "I was just doing you guys a favor. Thank daddy that I made it just in time before you guys fell into that liquid, or else I would have been too late."

"Wait a minute, Poseidon mentioned that this liquid came from the Underworld or something like that…" Spongebob scratched his head.

"Yes. This liquid did originate from the Underworld," Mindy observed the liquid to confirm it. "From the books that I've read in my spare time, the Underworld is ruled by Hades, who is Poseidon's brother, and it was used for endless torture and agonizing pain and misery. This stuff was used on bad folks who were banished to the Underworld where they were punished for their sins."

"Wow…" Patrick didn't get what she was talking about, but it was the way she explained it that mesmerized him.

"Uh-huh," Mindy nodded. "So I should be glad that I came before you fell into that liquid and before you got burned to a crisp."

"Tell me about it," Squidward snorted, crossing his tentacle arms. "I would hate for me to go out like that."

Everyone else agreed with what Squidward said as they nodded and gave comments to show how they were on the same page. It was then Spongebob noticed something was missing. He knew that Mindy came with her father, and yet she was the only one who came in here and got them down. Feeling the question grow inside of him, he needed to ask the princess for himself.

"Hey uh, Mindy, where is your father anyway?" Spongebob inquired.

"Well you see, my father got himself a little tied up with something," Mindy said sheepishly. "So while I came in here to free you all, my dad is doing something…that involves personal business…"

"Doing _what_," the sponge, starfish, octopus, crab, and squirrel asked simultaneously as the snail looked equally curious.

Mindy knew that she couldn't hide it from them. They were destined to finding out about it eventually, especially after they were freed. As such, she turned to face the door and motioned them to follow her.

"Come on, I'll show you," she directed them as she left the room.

Feeling that this was going to get them the answer that they desired, the heroes followed right behind her as they were going to see what was going on outside the palace, which was just beyond the front entrance…

* * *

Once they stepped outside of the palace, they were instantly greeted to a grizzly sight. In front of them, the ongoing war-like battle between Neptune's army and Poseidon's army was ongoing. Several men from both sides were shown thrashing at each other on their steed, blasting each other with their tridents, landing a couple of decks ala close combat, using their tridents to smack each other, and overall, they were showing _no_ mercy at all.

In particular, one of Poseidon's men stood up on top of the hippocampus he was riding on and jumped off of it before firing a blast from his trident at one of Neptune's men. This, in turn, caused the targeted man to be sent flying off of the seahorse he was riding. This was followed by Poseidon's soldier diving down towards Neptune's soldier and kicked him downward. Neither soldier had it lucky, as both of them were sent crashing onto the ground with a loud thud.

Incidentally, the seahorse and hippocampus that carried the individual soldiers of Neptune and Poseidon respectively, clashed against each other as well. This resulted in the two of them being taken down where they then slammed right into the ground. This particular routine occurred with several soldiers of both sides and their steeds, leading to the same results. And this was nothing short of bloody since there were some tracks of blood left behind from these attacks.

Just the sight of this got the heroes to cringe, but that was nothing compared to what was going on above that fight. They saw Neptune and Poseidon clashing against each other with their tridents being used as both spears and laser guns. And unlike their men down below, the two gods of the sea were putting up a fair fight, and neither one of them looked ready to back down from it. Because they were both gods and were immortal, they fared better from the clashing and strikes that they landed on each other, and they were left with bruises and cuts at best.

Regardless, no one thought this was a pretty sight. Spongebob was especially startled by what was going on in front of him.

"Jeez, it looks like things are getting pretty ugly," the sea sponge commented. "The fighting between Neptune and Poseidon is getting brutal."

"I know," Mindy nodded in agreement. "My daddy is putting up a fight with Poseidon due to their endless rivalry that has lasted for generations."

This resulted in Spongebob having to do a double-take. Did he get coral latched inside of him, or did Mindy just say that Neptune and Poseidon are archrivals?

"Wait, Neptune and Poseidon are bitter rivals?" Spongebob queried out of surprise.

"Aye, that be correct Spongebob," Mr. Krabs answered. "I've read a lot of riveting sea-tales that revealed that these two 'Gods of the Sea' were always against each other. And oftentimes, thy two gods would go at war with one another, just ter see who's truly the superior God in all the seven seas."

"Exactly," the mermaid nodded, feeling Mr. Krabs nailed it. She then revealed in an eventual forlorn tone. "And that's why my dad was glad that Poseidon moved away to Atlantis so this rivalry could be put to rest. As time passed, from what I've seen, while daddy was able to let go of the bitter hatred he had for the Greek God, Poseidon has _not_. The chaotic wars that took place between them for generations had cost the lives of many of our subjects, which led to _several _devastating fates."

_It's __**how**__ I lost my mother… _Mindy kept that in her thoughts as she closed her eyes. By the looks of it, she was on the verge of crying from the tragic loss.

The others didn't take notice of this…aside from Patrick. The starfish was not the brightest bulb in the sea (he's far from it for the most part), but one thing he can take notice of is if someone is feeling down or depressed. That usually meant needing to be cheered up. Letting this sensation takeover, Patrick decided to ask the appropriate question.

"Uhhh…Mindy…Are you feeling okay?"

Mindy slowly opened her eyes when he asked that. She managed to wipe away the tears that were starting to form and looked at the dimwitted starfish.

"Yes, Patrick. I'm fine. Nothing to worry about," she told him with a smile. "It's not something that I can't handle. I am a _**strong**_ princess after all."

Patrick let out a brief grunt as he nodded. Spongebob felt somewhat guilty for having King Neptune and his army get involved with this mess.

"Mindy, we're sorry that we had to get you and your father involved with all of this," he apologized to the mermaid.

"No need to apologize, Spongebob," she was reassuring. "It's my job as the princess and future queen of the sea to protect my people. Plus, I owe the six of you big time after what occurred the last time we were involved with a massacre like this one."

"Aw shucks," Sandy sounded flattered by this. "Well, that was a neat thing to do if y'all ask me."

"You know something Mindy," the sponge decided to confess. "None of this would've happened if Poseidon hadn't been tricked and misled by Plankton."

Somehow, this caused something to spark inside of Mindy's memory. She remembered exactly who Plankton was and what he did the last time something devastating had occurred in the ocean.

"Hold on for a second. Color me obvious, but did you say _Plankton_?" Mindy questioned them.

"Aye, that we did milady," Mr. Krabs exclaimed. "He'd be the one who kept tryin' ter steal me secret formul_er. _And he also stole Lord Neptune's crown and framed me fer it!"

"He also messed with my paycheck on top of that," Squidward added nonchalantly.

"Plankton arrived in this city to steal the Golden Trident just to get what he wants; the Krabby Patty Secret Formula," Spongebob revealed. "He felt that misguiding Poseidon would help him get to it!"

Mindy had a fearful look plastered onto her face. She knew what this meant, and the results that could unravel from such a vile sea critter like Plankton using the Golden Trident for evil. And considering the last time where Plankton stole Neptune's town, sent it to Shell City, framed Mr. Krabs for it, and took over Bikini Bottom turned Planktopolis where he became the dictator and overlord of, the aftermath would not be pretty.

The mermaid princess shook her head and sighed.

"Oh dear, this isn't good," she exclaimed. "If Plankton uses that Golden Trident for his evil gain, the result could be catastrophic…"

"Meow… (Well, that's a good way to put it…)" Gary retorted in a huff.

"We have to stop him from getting that trident," Spongebob declared willingly.

"But how," Sandy was quick to point out. "We already lost sight of that little varmint by the time we got out of that dang rope!"

Indeed. That was considered a puzzle for the rest of them. Plankton was nowhere in sight, so they had hardly any leads to go by. The only thing they could do now is to contemplate what their next course of action should be, and that's just what they did.

Patrick was the sole exception to this, however, as he was busy gazing off into the sky with a bored expression right in his eyes. Fortunately, the look of boredom disappeared in a flash when he saw something in the air. It was too far off to identify it, but it was floating in midair. And something about it got Patrick interested in it.

"Uhhh, guys," he announced to them. "I see a flying object flying off in the distance."

"Patrick, what are you talking about," Spongebob was confused by this.

"I'm talking about _that_," the starfish pointed towards the object.

Spongebob couldn't make out what it was since it was far away. Therefore, Spongebob got out a pair of binoculars that he had on him and used them to see what that flying object was. Once he saw the object through them, he was able to identify what the object was. It was Plankton, and he was on top of Karen who was using a jet booster to fly them through the air.

"Hey guys the object is Plankton, and he's on top of Karen!" Spongebob announced to his pals.

"Wait, lemme see that fer a second, boy-o," Mr. Krabs took the binoculars to use and he saw them for himself. "Egad! That _is_ Plankton and Karen!"

It was then Sandy took the binoculars and decided to see this for herself and took notice of where they were going. It was apparent as to which direction they were heading and the designated location they were leaning for. It didn't take a rocket scientist to piece everything together.

"Yup, it's him alright," Sandy then exposed to them. "And from the looks o' it, ah got a hunch feelin' that Plankton is headin' fer the Golden Trident, and that's just beyond the palace grounds!"

_**"****WHAT!?"**_ Everyone else (bar Gary) shouted in unison with discomfort in their tone of voices.

_**"MEOW!? (WHAT!?)"**_ Gary howled with them, also in disdain.

"That tears it," Spongebob was now even more determined than ever before. "We gotta stop him before it's too late!"

With that, the energetic sponge started running off in the direction that Plankton was heading for. Of course, Patrick decided to run off after him and got him to stop.

"Wait, Spongebob," he hollered out, getting his friend to halt and face him. "Uh, are you sure about this, buddy?"

"I got no choice Patrick," Spongebob slammed a fist into his palm. "It's now or never!"

"Well, I'm all for it Spongebob, but Plankton is probably close to that shiny fork thingy as we speak," the starfish had to remind him.

"Oh, you have a point, Patrick," the sea sponge admitted. "We'll never be able to catch up with them on foot!"

"_How_ are we going to catch up with him?" Patrick queried.

"Hey guys, I might have a suggestion," Mindy approached the two of them. "I can escort you two to the trident so you can get there faster."

"Wait, what did you say," Spongebob and Patrick asked, wondering if she was willing to give them a lift.

"That's right," the mermaid princess flapped her tail and pointed to her back. "Grab onto my back, and I'll swim you over there."

This got the sponge and starfish to gawk at her offer (the latter more so than the former). Spongebob was a little hesitant of doing so. Mindy had been nothing but helping the time Plankton stole Neptune's crown. Heck, she even gave them advice and tips about getting to Shell City and what they are in for. But at the same time, the sponge was also worried if this'll take a toll on the beautiful mermaid princess. Even though she's a mermaid, she's bound to get exhausted at some point as well. And just because her father is the Roman God of the Sea doesn't mean that she's granted the endless amount of immortality and stamina that her father has, right?

Spongebob had to clear his throat before saying something to her.

"Uh, Mindy, I'm not sure if we should be doing this," he expressed. "I mean wouldn't we be taking advantage of you?"

"Nonsense Spongebob," Mindy dismissed. "I'm doing this to help you guys out. You are my top priority at the moment."

"I guess so," the sponge still sounded doubtful. "Are you sure you want to do this? Would you get tired just from giving us a lift?"

"I'm positive about this Spongebob," she insisted. "I want to do this. Besides, I'm the princess of the sea and I have my obligations to assist you guys any way I can. And don't worry about me getting tired. Your problems are more important than my problems."

"Well, if you are sure about this Mindy," Spongebob finally gave in. "We'd be happy to get a lift from you."

"Great. Now, climb aboard," she pointed.

"Gotcha covered," the sponge jumped onto Mindy's back as he motioned Patrick to come. "Come on Patrick! Mindy's gonna give us a ride!"

"Oh boy," Patrick wasted no time as he rushed over and jumped onto Mindy's back, sitting right behind Spongebob. "I'm riding on Mindy, Spongebob!"

"I know pal," Spongebob smiled. "Let's get going."

"I'm way ahead of you guys," Mindy gave them both a wink. "Hold on tight, you guys."

"Okay," both of them nodded as they kept a good grip on their favorite mermaid.

"And guys, we're going to take the lower route so we don't draw in a lot of attention from the fight that's going on," she instructed.

"That's a good idea," the sponge acknowledged her plan.

"I can hardly wait," the starfish was overly excited about this.

With that, Mindy adjusted her glasses and then started swimming off with the sponge and starfish on her back. Just like she said, they took the lower route to avoid drawing in attention from the fight going on and to steer clear of Poseidon so he won't know what's going on. On that note, they headed straight for the Golden Trident before Plankton could use it. Spongebob and Patrick let out a couple of whoops from this ride, but aside from that, they hoped that they could get to the trident before Plankton does…

* * *

Meanwhile, the rest of the gang had watched Mindy take Spongebob and Patrick to the Golden Trident until they were out of sight. They knew that they were well on their way to getting to that holy trident before that tiny rapscallion gets there, but what were they to do? Surely, there has to be something that they can do to support them, right?

They spent the next minute thinking about their next course of action.

"Okay, so since Spongebob and friend are headin' fer that trident, what do ya think we should do," the crustacean questioned. "I have full confidence that me frycook can handle Plankton, but how can we help out?"

"Meow. (I think Papa-Bob and his fat friend have this covered.)" Gary pointed out.

"I know that," Mr. Krabs barked. "But as we speak, we'd be standin' on the sidelines not doin' anythin'. So what shall we do?"

"I'll tell ya what we shall do, we're gonna foller them," Sandy declared. "Even though Spongebob and Patrick have the potential ter stop that dastardly Plankton, they need all the support they can get! So let's go after them!"

"Lass, that has ter be the best idea I've ever heard," Mr. Krabs was all for it. "So let's get goin' and follow that mermaid, on the double!"

"Meow. (Yeah, that's probably a good idea.)" Gary deadpanned while rolling his eyes.

"Well, it's not like I have anything better to do at the moment," Squidward admitted while shrugging his shoulders since he felt that there was nothing else to lose.

"Then let's get rollin'," Sandy motioned them to follow her in the direction that Spongebob, Patrick, and Mindy headed for.

Sandy took the lead as Squidward, Mr. Krabs and Gary trailed right behind her, trudging (or slithering in Gary's case) as quickly as possible. The four of them started to make their pursuit after Spongebob, Patrick, and Mindy, while also heading for the Golden Trident. What they left behind was the ongoing war between Poseidon's army and Neptune's army carried forward, as did the fight between Neptune and Poseidon. They left without drawing any attention as they hoped on settling things once and for all before the problems escalate from here. Between Plankton and Karen aiming to steal the Golden Trident, the heroes with Mindy aiming at putting a stop to this, and the bloody war happening between two gods and their armies, things were looking pretty hefty for everyone involved in this catastrophic uprising that's unfolding. Furthermore, it looks like things are going to be reaching a climactic breaking point in the City of Atlantis at any given time…

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 7…**

**Well, readers, we have just about reached the climax for this story. I hope you are all pumped up for the last couple of chapters and especially for the finale. I'm happy that you are enjoying this story and that this story has been interesting to you.**

**I have decided to tell you guys that this is one of my favorite stories that I have written. Even though it isn't finished yet, I feel that this is one of the most ambitious stories that I have made. Frankly, I feel that the flow of this story is what's been keeping it interesting and I enjoy writing this. **

**Also, I want to announce that I came up with that slight back story for Mindy, since the movie didn't go into depth with her. I didn't make the back story distract from the main plot of this chapter and did not turn all the focus away from the plot, so this was a little brief but sensible. The ongoing wars that went on between Neptune and Poseidon led to the death of Mindy's mom and Neptune's wife, who was compassionate and wanted the war to cease and allow peace in the ocean. This ended up killing her and it should explain why Mindy's mom never appeared in the movie, and why Neptune became assertive and hardcore with the punishments he dishes out on the people who did wrong, more than just enforcing the law of the sea. I did all of this so things could make sense and no one would be left confused about some of these unexplained plot holes. I hope you understand why I did this.**

**Anyway, the next chapter is going to have everything unfold as the climax reaches its peak before crashing down. Spongebob will put a stop to Plankton's plot, a special surprise that'll stop the war will occur, the city will be in for an unwelcome surprise, and some other features will be displayed. How will this all go? Will this war be put to a halt? Will Plankton's plot be a bust? And what other surprises will be in store for everyone? You'll have to find out the answers to these questions next time!**

**For now, I'm allowing constructive criticism, as always, and if you have any, be sure to leave them in the review section. Otherwise, you can leave a positive review and tell me what you think of this chapter overall. **

**Aside from that, I got nothing else to say here. So until the next chapter comes out, be patient, look forward to the final chapters, and on that note, thanks again for reading this story! Take care of yourselves readers until next time! **


	8. The Trident Wielding Sponge Hero

**Alright, readers, here it is; the eighth chapter to this epic story!**

**Now before the chapter starts, I just want to say that I've enjoyed making this story. I've had tons of fun making it and it was exciting for me to explore a new kind of territory that I've never done before [in this case, it's the fantasy genre]. There are only two chapters left; this one and the next one, and we've gotten to the climax of the story, so I just wanted to share this with you. And I hope you've been enjoying this story overall too.**

**Anyway, this chapter is where the climax unfolds entirely and things start crashing down, from Plankton's plan being thwarted to Spongebob putting the Golden Trident to use, and on top of that, the city meets an uncertain fate that no one saw coming. You'll have to find out how all of this will go for yourself. Enjoy the chapter everyone!**

* * *

**AT THE ANCIENT TEMPLE LOBBY – SITE OF THE GOLDEN TRIDENT:**

As all of the fights were unraveling near the palace, Plankton and Karen were gradually approaching the lobby where the Golden Trident was being held. This was to be expected though, as they made the arrangement long before anyone else could stop, let alone before Spongebob and the gang were freed from that rope. Still, both of them felt a range of mixed emotions from having come this far without any hassle.

Plankton, in particular, was quite surprised by how everything had gone off without a hitch. The tiny villain was proud that he got this far with his plan and had made it to the site of the Golden Trident without any hindrance or interferences getting in his way. The ongoing battle between Poseidon and Neptune, along with their respective armies, was able to create a diversion for the little cretin. And being the cunning and manipulative villain he is (or he _thinks_ he is), he decided to take full advantage of this to get the Golden Trident. Plankton was nothing short of being impressed and glad that things were going his own way for once, and that's just the way he likes it.

By contrast, Karen was feeling rather perplexed by everything that had transpired so far. Nearly every time her husband plans something big, she predicts that something will backfire, but everything fell into his favor. And from what she analyzed, the following events were what made this possible: Poseidon has a hatred for Neptune, he respects Plankton for swiping that god's crown, believes his ploy that Spongebob and the gang were evil and trying to steal the trident, they worked together on trying to execute them, and then Neptune shows up, which triggers Poseidon into dueling against him. All of these scenarios happened in a short amount of time, and they made this possible. Therefore, Karen was starting to have some second thoughts about this.

_I can't believe my husband got this far without any problems coming up. Perhaps I've underestimated Plankton and that his plan would work after all. _Karen thought. _Then again, knowing Sheldon better than anyone else, something is bound to happen that'll screw everything up and make this plan a total bust._

As she saved that thought in her memory bank, she decided to wait and see what'll happen next. It was just a matter of time before everything goes wrong for them.

While they were closing in towards their destination, Plankton couldn't help but muse out loud.

"I can't believe it. I'm making progress and I am one step closer to getting that Golden Trident once and for all," he admitted. "This scheme has not only been diabolical. It had also allowed everything to fall into place, to the point where I can succeed in this plan!"

"I'm surprised that _we _made it **this **_far_, and that your plan hasn't backfired…_yet_," Karen confessed, with an emphasis on the word 'yet'.

"Oh hush up Karen, you shouldn't have doubted me in the first place," Plankton waved his hand. "You should also have more faith in me when it comes to my plans."

"I _never_ had faith in you," the computer wife retorted.

"Well anyway, prepare yourself, Karen," Plankton ordered, ignoring her retort. "We made it, and we're about to see the trident up close in the flesh!"

Karen could only roll her computer eyes at that as the two of them entered the stone temple lobby, where they were about to see the trident inside that glass dome…

* * *

The moment they entered the lobby did the two of them caught a glimpse of the holy item before them. And when Plankton saw the Golden Trident in the glass containment, he was _not _disappointed. His single eye glistened in admiration of the sheer beauty that stood before him. The trident was as majestic as he was told. Granted, the trident was 10 times to 20 times his size, but he didn't care about it. All that mattered to him was that he gets a hold of it. The temptation was so _strong_, that he could feel his mouth watering in determination.

"Oh…Oh…Check it out Karen," he muttered in awe. "It's beautiful. It's even more majestic than I pictured it before."

All of a sudden, the admiration he was feeling quickly faded, making way for the malice that surfaced afterwards.

"Yes. It's the best thing I've ever seen," he then suddenly shouted. "AND IT'S **FINALLY **_**MINE!"**_

"Ahem, there's just one thing I should point out. The trident is being held inside of a glass dome," Karen pointed out the obvious. "And someone of your size is unlikely to be able to break down this glass by your lonesome."

"You think I didn't already know that," Plankton retorted dryly. "That's what I have _you_ here for. Activate the red laser cutter beam!"

"Yes, master," the computer wife obliged as she activates the red laser cutter beam. The beam was bright red and it made a humming sound as it was going to be used to cut down the glass.

Karen slowly approached the dome with the beam activated and prepared to cut down the glass. Plankton felt a sensation of success flowing through his veins as he rubbed his palms together.

_"Alright, this is it,"_ he muttered as Karen approached the glass. She was about to cut it open for her husband to grant the Golden Trident from within.

However, before all of this could be set into stone, a voice was heard from behind them.

_"NOT SO FAST, __**PLANKTON," **_said voice belonged to Spongebob, which quickly got Plankton's attention, as did Karen's, who halted the red laser beam.

The tiny creature swiftly turned around to see that it was Spongebob; who was riding on Mindy, and he was accompanied by Patrick. As if them coming here wasn't bad enough, they managed to get out of that rope that they were trapped in. This became apparent in his tone of voice.

"S-Spongebob…and Patrick…? You guys got out of that rope!?" Plankton was not expecting such a thing to have occurred.

"You're darn right we did Plankton! We got out with a little help from our lovely mermaid friend Mindy," Spongebob declared, getting Mindy to blush. "And we are going to stop you from getting that Golden Trident and using it for your evil plan!"

Plankton should have been intimidated not just by the sponge pointing his finger at him, but by how he was planning to stop him. But instead, he was able to easily brush it off and laugh. He knew that this sponge couldn't stop him in this stage even if his hands were tied.

"Hahaha! Well sponge _fool, _you're already **too late**! I'm already on my way to getting that Golden Trident and for that matter, the Krabby Patty Secret Formula! And you can't do anything to stop me," Plankton cackled as he barked out his command to Karen. "LET ER RIP, KAREN! LET'S GET THIS BABY GOING! IT'S TIME TO GET THIS** SHOW ON _THE ROAD!"_**

"Not if _I_ have anything to say about it," Spongebob remarked simply while getting out his spatula.

Jumping off of Mindy, the energetic sponge swiftly spun around and hurled the spatula right in their direction. Karen was about to activate the red laser cutter again but was unable to when the spatula made direct contact with the back of her monitor. The impact of this was strong enough to cause Karen and Plankton to careen right towards the glass dome, where they slammed right into it. The blow caused some cracks to form on the glass.

In an instance, they started to slip off of the glass and before you know it, they started falling. That's right. They were falling. And it only took Plankton a couple of seconds to realize this even after the pain he felt from that collision he endured.

"Uh oh, we're falling," Plankton pointed out. "Karen, commission a safe landing for the two of us upon reaching the ground!"

"Negative," Karen told him. "The impact from that spatula has affected my mainframe and circuits, negating them to be useless in this predicament."

Plankton knew what this meant, and he did not like it. He gave off a blank stare. He completely understood exactly what was going to happen to them.

"Oh boy," he deadpanned with a sigh as they were fell towards the ground.

In a matter of seconds, they landed onto the ground with a loud thud, causing some dust to have formed. After the dust settled, Plankton and Karen were lying helplessly on the ground. Not only did Karen shut down temporarily, but Plankton was knocked out into unconsciousness. This wasn't helped at all by the fact that Karen landed right on top of Plankton, and they were unable to get back up.

As far as Spongebob is concerned, he managed to land safely onto the ground without a scratch. Patrick and Mindy quickly raced over to him afterwards, with Patrick jumping off of Mindy and approaching his buddy on foot.

"Spongebob, you did it! You stopped Plankton," the starfish congratulated his best friend. "Congratulations buddy!"

"Well Patrick, it's all in a day's work," Spongebob brushed off casually as if it was something he does daily.

"Hey guys, I'd hate to break up this celebration, but there's something else we need to focus on. Look!" Mindy then directed them to what was in front of them.

Spongebob and Patrick did just that as they saw the cracks formed from the collision grow in size and expand into several cracks. In a matter of seconds, the glass dome that the Golden Trident was being kept in shattered and broke into several pieces. It didn't take an expert to know that the collision that Plankton and Karen made combined resulted in the glass to break, leaving the Golden Trident in a state of vulnerability for anyone to make off with it. That being said, this would have been the best time for Plankton to make off with the trident, but because he was knocked out cold, that wouldn't be happening anytime soon, if not _at all. _

"Wow, check it out guys," Spongebob pointed in awe. "The glass that the Golden Trident was being held in broke apart."

"Good work again Spongebob," the silly starfish praised him again. "Now that gold fork has been set free and uh…uh…Oh right! I think you can use it too!"

"That's true, but what about our friends," the sponge brought up. "They want to use it too, and they should get all of their desires granted!"

"Hmmm…you might be onto something there, pal," Patrick pondered. "I can't wait to get my free ice cream!"

"I know Patrick. I know," said Spongebob. "We just have to wait for the others to show up. Then we can think about what we should do."

* * *

And wouldn't you know it? In a matter of seconds, the rest of the gang made it after having done a bunch of running in the progress. All four of them were panting and catching their breaths from all the trudging they had done just to get here. Nevertheless, Spongebob was ecstatic that they came just in the nick of time.

"Hey guys," he hollered cheerfully. "You made it!"

"Aye, that we did," Mr. Krabs panted. "Oh…That had ter be the most amount o' runnin' that I've ever done since I was a wee lad back in the navy."

"Well it was worth supportin' our friend ya know," declared Sandy. She had the most endurance when it came to running, with all those exercises she's done. So it was clear that she was the _least_ tired out.

"Meow… (Well, I'm glad that we made it just in time…)" Gary huffed in exhaustion.

"I never thought in my whole life that I'd have to run a mile just to get here," Squidward complained, gasping for breath after all the running he did.

As soon as all four of them caught up with themselves, Spongebob decided to get back on track.

"Well anyway, I'm glad that you guys made it," he admitted.

"Yeah, just in time too," Patrick chimed. "Look!"

The dumb starfish directed them to the site before them. It was the Golden Trident, but that's not all. The glass dome that it was being kept in had shattered not too long ago. This came as a shocker to them, as it should have been next to impossible to break down this glass without the special equipment and utilities. They were in disbelief, so there had to have been a reason for how the glass broke.

"Spongebob? Did ya get that Golden Trident out o' that glass," it was Mr. Krabs who asked that question.

"All thanks to stopping Plankton and Karen from breaking into it," the eager sponge explained. "I just tossed my spatula towards them, and they slammed into the glass, fell onto the ground, and were knocked out. I guess it was strong enough to shatter the glass. So now, the Golden Trident has been freed."

He directed their attention to Plankton and Karen, who were out like a log. They had felt impressed with how everything played out. Not only did Spongebob keep Plankton and Karen from breaking the glass and stealing the trident, but the blow made was powerful enough to shatter the glass apart, allowing them to use it whenever they need to. Somehow, things have turned around and their day was getting back on track. There was nothing short of excitement that came out of this outcome.

"Why I'll be. Y'all did a really good job Spongebob," Sandy praised him. "It was a good thing ya stopped him before he could use it and got everything underway."

"Aye, but that's not the only thing," Mr. Krabs declared. "Now we can use that trident ter get our greatest desires!"

"That's right Mr. Krabs," said Spongebob. "All of your biggest wishes can come true with this."

"Ya know it boy-o! I can get me treasure," Mr. Krabs announced.

"I can construct mah latest inventions that ah sketched out," Sandy declared.

"I can finally get my art museum designed after me," Squidward fantasized.

"Meow. (I can eat all of the snail food that I can get.)" Gary mused.

"And I can finally get my ice cream!" Patrick joined in.

"Alright guys, all of you will get to use it," Spongebob insisted, attempting to prevent a fight from occurring. "You'll each get a turn. But it'll have to be done one at a time."

"Uh, pardon me for butting in like this," Mindy decided to get involved as she asked a particular question. "But _how_ did you guys find out about the Golden Trident?"

"Well, it all starts like this," the sponge started to explain to the mermaid princess.

And so he started his explanation. Spongebob told Mindy everything that happened leading up to this moment; from finding that yellow submarine with Gary to discovering a stone tablet with a riddle that was written in Greek, having Sandy translate it into English for them to understand, and to how they came into the city intending to use it to accomplish their greatest fulfillments. It was a lot to take in, but it was rather important information that she had to know about.

"…and that's how it happened, and that's why we're here now," Spongebob got done with his explanation.

As soon as that was done, Mindy took a moment or so to think this through, as she tapped her chin with her finger.

"Right, so lemme get this straight," the mermaid princess had to double-check. "Spongebob; you and Gary found a yellow submarine in the park, which had a stone tablet with a riddle written in Greek that was translated, and it led you to the Golden Trident. Is that correct?"

"Meow? (Yeah, it's hard to believe, ain't it?)" Gary nodded with an indifferent gaze in his eyes.

"It sure is," Mindy then spoke in amazement. "I never thought that something like this would have occurred. The Golden Trident is very sacred and should _never_ fall into the wrong hands. That being said, I'm glad that you stopped Plankton before he could use it."

"Well it's the least we could do for a princess such as you, milady," the sea sponge sounded flattered. "Okay, let's figure out who gets to use the Golden Trident first."

That comment got Mr. Krabs, Sandy, Squidward, Gary, and Patrick excited as they all were wondering how all of this will play out and where things would go from here.

Unfortunately, before they could even make their first move, they heard a couple of loud bangs occurring outside. This got their attention, as they were unsure of what that was.

"What was that," Spongebob scratched his head in confusion.

"Only one way to find out," Mindy directed. "Let's check it out."

Without any objections, the 7 of them went outside to see what the commotion was about...

* * *

Apparently, with all the excitement they felt from stopping Plankton and getting to use the Golden Trident, they forgot about one simple conflict that needed to be handled; the ongoing war between Neptune's army and Poseidon's army. And by the looks of it, the fighting was getting worse by each passing second.

While the two kings were maintaining a good amount of endurance with their fight, the same couldn't be said about their respective armies. More of their men and their stallions were being brought down by incoming attacks, causing them to fall to their defeat. It wouldn't be a surprise if some of the soldiers were dying off, considering the amount of blood that was forming. But even then, it was still a horrifying sight to the eyes.

It was so frightening, that it resulted in the 7 heroes to gasp in horror at this.

"Holy fish paste," Spongebob expressed his fear. "We forgot all about the fighting that's taking place!"

"And from the looks of it, it seems to have escalated," Mindy proclaimed. "It has been getting more brutal with some of the men from both sides meeting their demise!"

"Aye, it'd be clear that the city o' Atlantis has turned into somewhat o' a war zone," Mr. Krabs agreed.

"Ya darn tootin' it has," Sandy grunted. "This looks worse than a Texan tryin' ter fight off a serious case of the deadly **Mad Cow Disease**."

"Wait, what about **Mad Snail Disease**?" Patrick misheard what she was talking about.

"This is _different_, Patrick," Sandy deadpanned.

"Oh," Patrick said simply, not saying another word about it.

"Regardless, we have to put a stop to it now before _everyone _gets killed," Mindy cried out of fear.

"Meow!? (But how are we going to do _that!?_)," Gary pointed out. "Meow! (We have no clue on how to stop this fighting!)"

"Tell me about it," Squidward groaned. "I'm not the kind of person who would be able to save the day. Not after what happened when Plankton activated the mind control helmets."

"You have a point Squiddy," Spongebob started to think about this. "Give me a minute to think and I might have the solution. Hmmm…"

Spongebob paused as he observed his surroundings for a moment or so. He then found himself turning around and looking at the Golden Trident that was floating in midair. It was then something brilliant came up in his mind. With the use of that trident, there might just be hope for the city after all, maybe.

"Hold the phone guys, I think I got it," he said. "There may be a way for us to stop this fighting."

"You do," Mindy sounded hopeful about this. "What do you have in mind?"

"Let me ask you this: Is there _anything_ that runs the magical power that is only found in Atlantis?" Spongebob inquired.

"Why yes there is. I've read up on some books about what you're referring to," Mindy nodded and revealed. "The source to all the Atlantean magical power is located at the top of the palace, which is identified as an antenna in the shape of a trident. If you must know, this happens to be called 'The Trident Tower', and it runs power throughout Atlantis. If someone were to take it out, it could sabotage all of the power flowing throughout the city and would put an end to the fight going on between my dad and Poseidon."

"That's all I wanted to know," Spongebob grinned.

"Spongebob, if I may ask, what are you going on about with this?" Mindy raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"It's simple. I'm just going to use the Golden Trident over there to put a stop to this," Spongebob crossed his arms. "If I use that trident, it can take out the Trident Tower and sabotage all of the magic and stop this war."

**"WHAT!?" **It was clear that everyone was shocked to hear what Spongebob was planning to do, and they didn't like it. There was a large amount of reluctance coming from each of them, and for a good reason too.

"Spongebob, ya can't be serious," Sandy tried to talk some sense into her sponge buddy. "Y'all can't go through wit this! Ya could get yerself killed!"

"Yeah," Patrick cried. "Or worse, you may stay in your house 24/7 again!"

"Me profits will go down if you go down me boy," Mr. Krabs told him that he will lose money if his frycook is gone.

"Meow!? (Yeah, who's going to feed me snail food when you're gone!?)" Gary meowed.

"Normally I wouldn't object to this, but I'm willing to make this an exception," Squidward admitted. "Who will cook the Krabby Patties when you're dead?"

"Please don't do this Spongebob," Sandy cried. "Think about the rest of us and how we'll feel when you go!"

"But I've _got_ to do this Sandy," Spongebob insisted he does something to save the day. "I was the one who found out about this first, and it's my destiny to do something about it. And as I said once before; a sponge's got to do what a sponge's got to do. Plus, I already saved Bikini Bottom once before when Plankton controlled everyone with those helmets. So I have to do this."

They knew that Spongebob had a point, and he did save Bikini Bottom with the power of rock and roll, in the form of Goofy Goober Rock. Still, they were unsure if he should go through with this and if it was the only option at this point.

Patrick, in particular, seemed worried about his buddy and if he was making the right move. Expectedly, he approached his sponge buddy and looked him dead straight in the eyes with sincerity.

"Spongebob, are you sure you want to do this," Patrick wondered. "You are _nothing_ like Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy at all, and you know what happened to them!"

That's right. Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy (two of their childhood heroes) have passed away quite some time ago. And when the news got loose, it was tragic for everyone to say the least.

Mermaid Man had passed away back on _July 8th, 2012_. The cause of his death resulted from a kidney failure, which came up on top of the years that he suffered from Alzheimer's. Meanwhile, Barnacle Boy passed away recently on _May 14th, 2019_, which occurred sometime _before_ the 20th-anniversary party took place. Barnacle Boy's death resulted from suffering from the complications of normal pressure hydrocephalus.

There was no doubt that _both_ of them were dearly missed by fans alike, especially Spongebob and Patrick. But one thing that they did know was that their legacy shall live on in the hearts of all of their fans. And if there was a time where they had to live up to that legacy, it was _now_.

Spongebob gently placed his hands on both of Patrick's shoulders and told him sincerely.

"Look, Patrick, I know I'm nothing like Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy. But I have to do this for the people," he stated. "And it's my duty as a resident of Bikini Bottom to do something about it."

This was _more_ than enough to convince Patrick, and there was no turning back now.

"Well uh, if that's what you want to do, buddy, then I'll support you all the way," Patrick said.

"Same here partner," Sandy gave in, giving him a thumbs up.

"Allow me to give you blessings too, bucko," Mr. Krabs exclaimed. "You have me support boy-o."

"Meow. (I support your decision too, Papa-Bob.)" Gary exclaimed.

"Whatever," Squidward yawned. He didn't care much about this, but he hoped that it would put an end to this nonsense.

"Then it's settled," Spongebob beamed. "I'm glad that you guys support my plan!"

"If that's what you are going to do, you better hurry," Mindy exclaimed. "Time is running out for everyone!"

Spongebob nods in agreement to what Mindy said as he turned to face the Golden Trident. He bared a rather serious look on his face that was just oozing with determination. The next thing he said ended up sealing the deal indefinitely.

"_It's time,"_ he declared in a low tone of voice.

Not turning back on his decision, the determined sponge gradually approached the Golden Trident. As soon as he was within reach, he extracted his right hand and touched the trident before forming a grip on it. No sooner after he did that, a large sparkle shined on the top of the trident as it detected someone planning on using it. As a result, Spongebob felt a strong magical force enter his body as the trident was granting him its power.

He was unsure about what to say, and he was unable to when he started rotating with the trident in his hand. This was immediately followed by him getting engulfed in a bright light that surrounded him. As one could imply, the young sponge was going through a serious transformation. He started rotating faster as the trident started to shrink.

While this was happening, everyone else was gawking at what was happening to the yellow companion. Each of them were wondering what was going on with him, but they were in a catatonic state of shock to utter a word. They didn't know what this was about, but from the looks of it, it has to be something major.

* * *

As soon as the transformation was complete, Spongebob stopped rotating and the white light disappeared. What the others saw next made them speechless.

While he was still the yellow square sea sponge that he always was, he was wearing something entirely different. To put it simply, he was dressed like a Greek God. His overall articles of clothing were in a similar vein to Heracles. He had on the toga and the laurel wreath top compliment it. In addition to that, the Golden Trident had shrunk down to size; small enough for the heroic sponge to hold in his hands. There was no doubt that his new appearance was jaw-dropping majestic and magnificent.

The others were beyond speechless by this point. All of them were impressed and awestruck that he turned into a Greek God right before their very eyes, including Mindy. Even Squidward found this to be somewhat intriguing. The seven of them remained in that state for a good few moments or so.

Finally, the silence was broken when Spongebob decided to get their opinion on something.

"Well guys, what do you think," he queried, noticing the looks they were giving to him.

It was Mindy who spoke first in response.

"Wow…Spongebob," she uttered slowly. "You…you look like a Greek God…"

"I _what_," this got the sponge warrior confused as he raised an eyebrow.

"Uh perhaps you should see for yourself," without hesitating, Patrick got out a giant mirror from hammerspace and placed it right in front for Spongebob to see what he looks like. What he saw next left him impressed.

"Wow. Don't I look fascinating," he admired his new appearance. "You know, I wonder if I could be like Hercules with my new look..."

Before anyone could say anything, another bang was heard outside, indicating that the fighting was getting _even_ worse.

"No time for that now. We got to move," Mindy instructed to Spongebob. "Spongebob, you have to head for the Trident Tower at the top of the palace and take care of it."

"Not a problem Mindy," Spongebob was fueling with confidence. "I got this in the bag."

He gripped the Golden Trident tightly and unexpectedly, he started flying out of the lobby where he headed straight for the Trident Tower on top of the palace. This startled everyone else (bar Mindy) even more. It was enough that he transformed into a Greek God of some kind, but now he could fly too? They had to imagine all of the possibilities that the Golden Trident can bring, considering what it gave to Spongebob and the powers he was granted.

"Wow," Patrick was in disbelief. "I didn't know Spongebob could _fly_!"

"Well, it appears so," Sandy deduced. "And I reckon that trident gave him the powers to do so."

"Uh-huh…" Patrick zoned out as he watched his best friend fly off.

"Meow? (Do you think Papa-Bob will be able to handle this?)" Gary was unsure if his owner could be able to handle this task.

"Bah, there's nothin' ter worry 'bout," Mr. Krabs brushed off. "I have complete confidence in him. He's been the finest frycook at me restaurant fer years."

"Ah gotta admit, the little square dude has always been a determined one," Sandy admitted.

"As much as I hate to admit it, but you guys are right," Squidward confessed. "I think he can do this."

"I just hope that Spongebob can do enough to put a stop to this," Mindy prayed. "And finally put an end to this brutal war."

Everyone else nodded in agreement to what the mermaid princess said as they looked towards the direction that Spongebob flew off in. All of them hoped that this fight could be brought to an end…

* * *

Back where the war was taking place, it seems that things were coming to a climax. Several of the men on both sides were either exhausted, knocked down, or dead. Because they didn't have the immortality that their leaders possess, they were capable of going down just like any regular resident of the sea. In short, they reached the end of their rope. Seeing that they couldn't hold up for much longer, the soldiers on both sides have reached an impasse, feeling that they wouldn't be able to survive with more fighting.

By sharp contrast, King Neptune and King Poseidon weren't even close to ceasing their fight, as they continue to fight to the death. The two kings were still going strong even with the amount of damaged that they've sustained. They had several bruises, cuts, burns and other typical injuries out there, no doubt from the blasts and attacks they made with their tridents. Still, they wouldn't let that stop them from giving it their all. Not to mention the two gods could easily replenish themselves with magic.

Despite all of this, they were panting heavily, a sign that this has been one heck of a fight that took place between them. Regardless, they wanted to put an end to this brawl right here and now. As such, they both charged at each other, letting out two distinctive battle cries in the process, and clashed their tridents against each other. From the amount of pressure applied to both gods of the sea, they looked like they were bashing heads as they shifted from left to right repeatedly several times. They both had determined sneers on their faces, as Poseidon was the first to comment.

"Face it, Neptune, you have no chance of winning against _me. _Just look at your fatal injuries," Poseidon snorted in a bragging manner. "So why don't you just give up now? Several of your men have given up!"

"Huff, not a chance, Poseidon," Neptune protested and refused. "You may be as powerful as _I_ am, but I'm going to keep this up! And I will not stop this fight until I am-"

Suddenly, the Roman God of the Sea stopped short with his sentence when he noticed something in the distance. It was Spongebob, who looked like a Greek god, and he had possession of the Golden Trident. Not only that, but he noticed that the sponge warrior was flying through the air and heading straight for the Trident Tower. Knowing that this'll set Poseidon off, Neptune backed down coolly and decided to give him the heads up.

"Uh hey, King Poseidon? Don't be _surprised_, but I think your little yellow '_**prisoner**_' has possession of the _Golden Trident_," he retorted casually.

**"HE **_**WHAT!?" **_Poseidon erupted, as expected. It's bad enough he got loose, but now he has possession of the Golden Trident. But it was what Neptune said next that solidated everything that was to come.

"That's right, and by the looks of it, Spongebob seems to be heading for the Trident Tower, which is right on top of your palace," the tone in Neptune's voice was nonchalant and laid back.

At that very moment, all of Poseidon's rage quickly faded and transformed into _fear_. Everything started to piece together as to what Spongebob was planning to do.

"Oh no, it can't be. With a trident that's as powerful as the Golden Trident, he could destroy the Trident Tower and sabotage all of the magical power flowing throughout Atlantis," he commented in a fearful tone. "I shall not let this happen to my fair city."

A new kind of adrenaline rush flowed throughout the Greek God's body, with determination on stopping the sponge from destroying the Trident Tower before it's too late. In a quick zip, the Greek King bolted off towards the Trident Tower where Spongebob was heading, with a combined look of panic and desperation plastered onto his face.

_**"STOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPP!"**_ He was heard bellowing as he rushed over there as the god he is.

While Poseidon was doing that, King Neptune just stood there, crossed his arms and grew a smug grin on his face as a result of his persistence. It's as if he was expecting something like this to occur, and he knew of the consequence that would unfold on the narcissistic god once the deed was done…

* * *

As far as Spongebob is concerned, he made it to the Trident Tower right on top of the palace. The trident shaped antenna was shown to be flashing bright red. This was an indication that it was maintaining all of the power in the city. The sponge warrior was a little mesmerized by the color of it since it was so alluring.

"Wow. So this must be the Trident Tower," he mused aloud. "It has a really beautiful color to it."

He then got himself focused as he knew what needed to be done. At the same time, he was still wondering if this was a good idea for him to destroy it. He already caused the city to crumble the first time, so would destroying this antenna be risky?

"Hmm, I wonder if I should do this. I already wrecked the city of Atlantis the first time," the sponge then remembered what Mindy told him and that there was no other way around it. "I guess I don't have a choice. Mindy is right. This is for the good of all the people."

With that, he aimed the Golden Trident towards the trident antenna and started charging it up to open fire.

What he didn't take notice of was that Poseidon was heading this way. He was swimming towards him like a freight train, trying his best to stop this sea sponge from performing this horrid deed.

_**"****NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" **_Poseidon roared throughout the land, hoping he'd make it just in time.

Well, too bad for him. Once he got to the tower, Spongebob had already fired a powerful beam from the Golden Trident. The blast was powerful enough to take out the trident antenna, destroying it to pieces in the process. Poseidon stood their motionless at what the sponge just did as all the power in Atlantis went out. This resulted in the war between Neptune's army and Poseidon's army to finally come to a close. Now from the looks of it, people would think that this madness was all over.

Unfortunately, there was something else that was going to happen; something that occurs as a result of destroying the trident antenna. Poseidon started to recall exactly what else happens when the trident antenna gets taken down.

_Oh no, and now that I think of it, taking down all of the magical power isn't the only thing that happens... _He thought furiously, planning on chastising the young sponge for what he did.

Before he could say anything, the city started to rumble and shake. Poseidon's eyes grew wide. He remembered what was going to happen next.

_**"****MY CITY!" **_He bellowed as he dashed away, preparing himself for what was to occur. Spongebob was oblivious to Poseidon's recent presence, but he was going to find out what was happening to the city soon enough…

* * *

Meanwhile, down below, the rest of the gang had witnessed Spongebob take down the Trident Tower successfully. They also felt the ground quake under their feet as all of them (bar Mindy) were confused about this.

"Uh…what that's shaking," Patrick queried. "Hmm…I think that's my stomach…"

"Patrick, your stomach doesn't make the ground shake," Sandy barked at him.

"So they say," the starfish refused to pay attention.

"Meow!? (Well why is the ground shaking!?)" Gary wondered.

"I know exactly _what's_ happening," Mindy snapped her fingers. "I had forgotten about it until just now; about one piece of info that comes from destroying the Trident Tower. Not only will destroying it cause the power to shut down. It'll also cause the city to crumble since the city was made out of that magic."

_"_SAY _WHAT!?"_ The starfish, squirrel, crustacean, and cephalopod yelped in panic as the mollusk was just as scared.

"Ya mean to tell me that we're standin' on a landmine that's goin' ter blow up," Mr. Krabs queried.

"Basically, yes," Mindy nodded.

"This is terrible," Patrick panicked. "We're going to die!"

"Quit panickin' Patrick," the squirrel yelled. "We're not gonna die. We just gotta get outta here, fast!"

"Yeah, we need to get out of here before I go down with all of you, boobs," the grouchy octopus groaned.

"Hold the phone," the crab remembered something. "The sub that we rode in should be close by if me pirate instincts are correct! We should use it ter escape!"

"But what about Gary," Sandy pointed to the snail. "Y'all know that he's unable to run wit the rest of us!"

"Don't worry Sandy! I gotcha covered," Patrick raced over to Gary and picked him up.

"Meow… (Gee, aren't I feeling lucky right about now…)," the snail didn't enjoy the fact that this idiotic bloated starfish was the one carrying him.

"Anyway, let's get out of here," the mermaid princess declared.

All of them nodded as they made a bolt for the yellow submarine without looking back. As they were running, one person was still fresh on their minds; Spongebob. Most of them were wondering if he could make it in time before he becomes a part of the rubble. Even though he used the Golden Trident to become the equivalent of a Greek God, surely the effect was only temporary, right?

"Hey uh…guys," Patrick panted. "I wonder if Spongebob will make it!"

"Don't ya worry yer bottom, Pat," Sandy assured him. "Mah sponge buddy will make it. Just ya wait an' see."

"Ya got that right, lassie," Mr. Krabs agreed. "Me frycook is always willin' ter push through fer us."

"I would hope so," Squidward muttered.

"Meow. (All we can do is hope that Papa-Bob can make it to safety.)" Gary exclaimed.

No one argued about that as they continued to run for the yellow submarine and their ticket out of there, hoping that Spongebob will be able to join them shortly.

* * *

Speaking of whom, Spongebob began to notice the city quaking as it was starting to crumble. He was able to catch on fast as he knew what he had to do.

"Holy Krabby Patties, the city is crumbling," he concluded. "I have to get out of here!"

Before he could take off, he then sees his friends heading straight for the yellow submarine. It would appear that they took a hint of the city falling apart and were preparing to flee from the city.

"Hey! There are my friends," yelled Spongebob. "They're heading for the submarine! I know what I have to do! I have to follow them into the submarine!"

With the Golden Trident still in his hands, the young sponge decided to dash off after the others as he was preparing to join them in the yellow submarine.

And what about King Neptune, you may ask? Well, let's just say that Neptune remembered the result of destroying the Trident Tower and that the city was going to turn into rubble. Seeing that his work here was done, he let out a loud whistle for his army (the ones that were still alive) and gave them the signal.

"Alright troops, the city is starting to crumble," he commanded. "Our work here is done! Let's move out!"

"Right away, sir," all of his soldiers obliged as the Roman king of the sea turned around and started swimming off from the city.

The rest of his army that was still intact trailed right behind them on their seahorses. As for Poseidon's army, they became frantic about the city falling to ruins the moment the ground started shaking. So they ran in all different directions and scurried out of the area, along with their hippocampuses. The ones whose lives have perished were unable to follow after them, as the city was clearing up. Poseidon retrieved his wife and brought her with him to protect her as King Neptune and his army left the city. They were going to be joining the others who were heading for the submarine soon enough.

And wouldn't you know it? The heroes with Mindy _did_ make it to the yellow submarine, where they quickly entered the sub. They entered the sub just in time as Spongebob entered the sub right then and there, as he transformed back to normal. Aside from noticing that Spongebob entered the sub with them, they didn't notice him transforming back to normal, nor did they notice that he still had the Golden Trident by his side. They were more worried about getting out of there.

"A'right me crew, let's pull this ship into high gear," Mr. Krabs did just that. "Man the light boats, we are ready ter depart right on time!"

Everyone else just hoped that they'll be able to escape while a tired sponge slid onto the ground in exhaustion, hoping to catch his breath before moving again. Becoming a Greek God was rather tiring, especially when all of their immortal magic that was flowing through you vanished. He only needed a few moments though. He would be on his feet again before you know it.

The submarine lifted off of the ground and made its course out of there. And they managed to get out of Atlantis in the nick of time. Right after they were out of reach from the city, it crumbled into ruins and debris. The only people that were still there at the moment were Poseidon, Amphitrite, the squire, his army, Plankton, and Karen; the latter two of which were still out cold, not knowing what happened to the city and all. They were left behind to take care of the mess that they created and now they had to deal with it. It didn't take long before the yellow submarine was surrounded by King Neptune and the rest of his army. They were all heading to the same destination, and they were all relieved that they got out safely…

* * *

Inside of the submarine, all of them (bar Spongebob who was still resting in the back) were shown cheering upon their daring escape and for the accomplishment that they made. Forgetting about the Golden Trident for just a minute, they all decided to relish in their achievement.

"Well, that oughta put a stop to that dang tootin' war," exclaimed Sandy. "Now the fightin' has come to an end!"

"Meow! (Yeah, we cut the power to the city!)" Gary cheered.

"And managed ter skilly dally out o' there just in the nick o' time before we got caught in that wreckage," Mr. Krabs proclaimed.

"This is great and all, but what about the Golden Trident," Squidward brought up, putting a damper on things. "None of us got the chance to use it."

"Well, tartar sauce! I never got to get all the ice cream flavors that I wanted!" Patrick cried out in aggravation.

"Meow… (So I guess none of us got the treasure, inventions, museum, snail food or ice cream that we wanted…)" Gary grumbled the truth.

Everyone was groaning about how they didn't get to use the Golden Trident and that they didn't get what they wanted.

"Well, it looks like we left empty-handed again," Sandy sighed.

"Aye, that'd be right lassie," Mr. Krabs groaned. "All of us left empty-handed without the trident that we were aimin' ter use!"

It was that moment where Spongebob got back up and overheard everything they said.

"Ahem, I wouldn't say that guys," Spongebob announced, getting their attention. "Look what I got!"

He then showed them the Golden Trident that he brought with him. Hope lit back up in the eyes of his friends as they were all surprised that he took it with him while heading back to the sub.

"The Golden Trident!?" Patrick, Sandy, Mr. Krabs, Squidward and Mindy all chimed in unison.

"Meow!? (The Golden Trident!?)," Gary meowed with them.

"That's right," he said confidently. "I brought it with me when we got into the submarine, right as we were fleeing from the city of Atlantis."

Hearing that was all they needed to hear to make sure that it was the real thing. All of them were in excitement again. The crustacean, in particular, felt that his employee had done such an outstanding job. He approached the sea sponge.

"Well Great Barrier Reef," he beamed. "You are a finer employee than I ever thought yer could be! I'm proud of ya, laddie. You've gone and done me a _huge_ favor."

He had to stop there when he heard the squirrel clearing her throat to get his attention. Mr. Krabs turned around and saw Sandy giving him an annoyed look, most of them had raised their eyebrows at that, except for Patrick, who had a look of confusion by this. Feeling the sweat build-up, he was forced to correct what he just said.

"Well, er…what I meant ter say was…ya did the others a favor too," Mr. Krabs then leaned over to his frycook and whispered. _"But ya mostly did __**me**__ a favor."_

"I did," Spongebob inquired from his boss.

"That ya did. And ter show how grateful I am o' ya, I'm giving ya a promotion," he told him.

"Really," this got the sponge ecstatic as a hopeful look flashed through his eyes.

"Aye me boy," the crab confirmed it. "You are such a hard workin' member o' me crew who deserves such a fine etiquette reward out of it."

Spongebob was unable to say anything about this. He couldn't believe it. He stopped a brutal war, brought the Golden Trident with him, and got a promotion; _all_ in one day. The sponge couldn't ask for anything better than this. He was satisfied with the results.

It was then Squidward decided to break the silence with his comment.

"You know, I never thought I'd say this, but this didn't turn out bad after all," he admitted. "We were lucky to have brought the Golden Trident with us. Now I can use it to get my art museum."

"Ah can use it to work on those new inventions that I've been plannin'," Sandy stated pleasingly.

"Meow! (Yeah, and all of the snail food that I can eat!)," Gary mused.

"And all of the treasure that I could ask fer is mine to keep," Mr. Krabs chimed.

"HOORAY FOR ICE CREAM!" Patrick cheered randomly, looking forward to having all the ice cream he can get.

"Now hold on there for a second, guys. Let's not get excited," the sponge attempt to avert any incoming arguments. "I don't want any of you arguing over who gets to use it first! We just got done stopping a war and got out of the city with our lives for clam's sake! Therefore, I suggest that we wait until we get back to Bikini Bottom before we can use the trident."

The others exchanged looks before agreeing with him. They had no objections to waiting patiently to use that trident. It would be worth it once they got back to Bikini Bottom where they would use it one at a time.

"Well me bucko, if that's what yer wish, then I'm all fer it," Mr. Krabs said.

"Me too, pal," Patrick smiled. "Any idea by you is good for me!"

"I reckon that Spongebob is right. We should wait patiently," Sandy sighed.

"Whatever," Squidward shrugged his shoulders. "It'll only be worth the wait."

"Meow. (I guess I can wait too, Papa-Bob.)" Gary also went along with this.

"Good. So let's just relax and wait to get back to Bikini Bottom," the sponge suggested.

They all nodded as they went right to stretching out and enjoying themselves after the adventure they went on.

As for Mindy, she had _no_ desire to use the Golden Trident. But she was happy with how everything turned out for the best in regards to them. Even though Atlantis was in ruins, she felt that she did the right thing by rescuing Spongebob and his friends. And it was all possible thanks to a certain phone call made by one Patrick Star.

"You know, I'm glad that I could be of help to you guys in this desperate time, especially to you, Patrick," she gazed at him.

"_Me?"_ Patrick squeaked while pointing to himself.

"Yes you, silly," she giggled. "If it weren't for your phone call, I wouldn't have rescued you guys. And just for that, I have a surprise for all your troubles, Patrick."

Mindy grabbed a hold of the starfish and puckered her lips. With that, she then planted a kiss right on his cheek. A kiss mark was shown on his left side, and it was hot red. Patrick was wide-eyed at first until he registered how Mindy kissed him on the cheek.

"Uh…duh…hehehehehe…" He found himself giggling while blushing profusely.

Mindy joined in on the giggling with how cute he was being. After that, the two of them decided to kick back and relax together while heading back home. Patrick snuggled up against Mindy, who wrapped her tail on Patrick's tummy, keeping him close. This was certainly a sight to see for most people, as they passed out from all the excitement they went through today.

* * *

And then there was Sandy, who was looking out the window, thinking about everything she went through since she tagged along for this journey. From checking out those gadgets to getting captured and thrown in the dungeon, all the way up to the confessions that were made before they were rescued.

_Wait a minute, the confessions… _Sandy then recalled what she learned from one of the confessions. The one she was thinking about was what Spongebob revealed. _That's right! Spongebob revealed somethin' in regards to me before we were to meet our demise! I have to double-check an' make sure fer mahself!"_

With that, she turned to face the yellow sponge himself and she approached him.

"Hey Spongebob," she started. "Ah believe there's somethin' that I gotta talk wit ya about."

"Sure," he gave her his full undivided attention. "What do you want to talk about, Sandy?"

"Well, I believe ya revealed somethin' about havin' a crush on me," Sandy got to the point. "Were ya tellin' the truth when y'all said that about me?"

This got the sponge's face to turn white as he felt himself fluster up over remember what he confessed towards the squirrel. He was so embarrassed that he found himself stuttering in babble for a few minutes or so before he gave in and told her the truth.

"Yes. It's true, Sandy. I _do_ have a crush on you," he said calmly. "To be honest, I always felt that you were the best choice for me."

This caused Sandy to blush a bright red. So it was _true_. The eccentric young sponge _does _have a crush on her. She felt the feelings that she felt for him start to surface that she hid for quite some time. Sandy always felt that her feelings for Spongebob were an example of unrequited love; something that would never happen. Combine that with her pride she's known for, she never wanted to admit these feelings…until now that is.

Clearing her throat, the Texan squirrel decided to share her thoughts with him.

"Why Spongebob, I'm mighty flattered by that. To tell ya the truth, I always liked you a lot too," she confessed. "I gotta tell ya, I felt the same way about you…_somewhat_. But ah kept it ter mahself fer the sake of mah pride and I didn't want to feel embarrassed by it."

A sly grin crossed her face as she continued.

"But now that ah know this part about you, well...things may be a bit different between the two of us, fer the better too," she assured him, patting his head.

Spongebob seemed to have lit up upon Sandy saying that, wondering if she means exactly what he thinks she means.

"W-Woah. S-Sandy," he gasped in awe. "Does…D-Does this mean…"

"Exactly Spongebob," she nodded. "I admit we've always been as close as an acorn butter and jellyfish jelly. But now that we know about our feelins' fer one another, we'll be like two apples in a pie. We will be _that_ close."

There was no doubt that Spongebob was psyched about this. But at the same time, there were the complications of how something like this would work since they were separated by land and sea. He found it hard to explain it to her, but he tried his very best.

"Well, I'd _love_ that Sandy," the sponge started to ask. "But what about the…well, you know…"

"Say no more Spongebob," the squirrel figured out what he was getting at. "With the right kind of invention that I'm gonna make wit the aid of that trident, I'm gonna make it possible fer you to breathe out of the water, and on dry land. And then we can do those _things _that you may be referrin' to."

"Yes, Sandy. I would love that," Spongebob said dreamily. "Thanks for your understanding."

"No trouble at all, Spongebuddy," Sandy then hugged him. She couldn't kiss him yet, but she could still hug him. "Ah can't wait for us ter finally be _somethin'_ together!"

"M-Me too, Sandra," Spongebob croaked underneath the hug, blushing profusely before he returned the hug in full force. It felt like the hug was lasting a millennium.

By the time the hug came to a close, the scene now switched to the outside of the yellow submarine, which was heading back to Bikini Bottom with Neptune and his army tagging along with them. As they were heading home, there was one thing that popped up in Spongebob's mind that came as important; Plankton. The last time he saw him, he was out like a candle along with Karen, and they were left behind when the city was crumbling. He knew that Plankton would probably swear revenge upon them, but when would that happen? And when would he leave Atlantis, or finally decide to wake up? The questions were too much for him to take in all at once, so he decided to ask his boss about this.

"Hey Mr. Krabs, there's something that I should ask you," he began. "It's about Plankton. How will he be able to get out of that ruined city?"

The crustacean was heard laughing on the inside of the submarine.

"Argh argh argh argh argh! Boy-o, I would worry too much about him if I were you," he told him. "Knowin' that little shrimp and his constant streak o' bad luck, I have a feelin' that he won't be back in Bikini Bottom anytime soon."

"Yeah, your probably right, Mr. K," Spongebob agreed. "But I have to wonder if Plankton is seeing the damage that was made right now as we speak."

"Beats me," was the response that Mr. Krabs gave to him.

They then remained silent as they headed back for Bikini Bottom, leaving the thoughts of what's up with Plankton alone for the time being…

* * *

**BACK IN THE CRUMBLED CITY OF ATLANTIS:**

Meanwhile, in the city that was once known as Atlantis, the damage had been done. Everything was destroyed, including parts of the king's palace. And just as Spongebob predicted, we see Plankton (still in the lobby which had debris everywhere) starting to regain consciousness. Then there was Karen, who had already begun to reboot her system to full capacity. Plankton was so confused. What happened? Why was he knocked out cold? And what was he doing underneath his fallen computer wife? The last thing that he could remember was that Spongebob tossed his spatula directly towards him and Karen and then they fell from a high height. After that, he blacked out. He wanted to know what happened after that.

As such, he crawled out from underneath Karen and got up. Putting his hand to his head, he was still trying to piece the puzzle together.

"Oh…dear Neptune…Who turned out the lights," he murmured. "What the heck just happened?"

"How should I know," Karen got up, having made a complete recovery. "I was temporarily shut down from the fall we experienced, and I had to do a complete reboot of my system."

"Gee, that helps a lot Karen," Plankton retorted sarcastically. It was coming back to him. Spongebob stopped him from getting the Golden Trident. Upon remembering that, he started gritting his teeth. "What the heck happened? How was that sponge fool able to stop…?"

He then trailed off when he saw the broken glass everywhere. He got a close look at it.

It was from the glass dome that the Golden Trident was in.

His single eye bulged wide opened when he saw that something was missing in the middle; the Golden Trident. It's gone! Where did it go?! He had felt the need to panic about this.

"Karen, look! The Golden Trident is gone! I can't believe it," he sounded upset. "I bet that sponge dweeb made off with it!"

"It would appear so," the computer wife said dryly.

"Drat! That was supposed to be _mine_," Plankton yelled in fury. "And I was so close to getting it too!"

"So close, yet so far away," Karen retorted as she rolled her pixilated eyes.

Plankton was seething for a second there as he went back outside with Karen following him. His anger vanished when he realized exactly where those fools were heading to:

_Bikini Bottom._

He may have failed to get it at first, but there's still time for him to get it…or so he thinks. There was another unpleasant surprise in store for Plankton, and he wasn't going to like it.

"You know Karen, I bet those fools are heading to Bikini Bottom right now as we speak," the tiny sea critter declared. "If we hurry back to Bikini Bottom, we'll be able to catch them!"

"Sure, I can already see it," Karen saw how this part of the plan backfired, and she felt that something else was about to occur.

And she was right since before they could make it back to the Chum Ship, a loud voice caused them to halt movement.

"NOT SO FAST!" That bellow belonged to King Poseidon as he appeared right in front of them. He had a firm look on his face and he meant business.

"I'm afraid you aren't going anywhere, Plankton," he declared.

"What are you talking about, your majesty," Plankton asked him.

"I'm talking about our alliance, fool," the king shouted. "It cost me the Golden Trident! The Trident Tower was taken down, and now the city is in ruins!"

"And how is this _my_ problem," Plankton queried dully.

"Perhaps you should take a good look at the damage and casualties that came up from it," the king grumbled his command.

With that, Plankton observed the city and saw exactly what Poseidon was talking about. Everything was crumbled, debris was scattered all over the streets and corners, and he also saw the casualties that he was referring to. The sight before him caused Plankton to cringe. He didn't expect it to be _this_ bad.

"Goodness, the city is destroyed," he gasped in horror.

"That's right! And with all of the damage made to the city, we need to work on getting it repaired," Poseidon announced. "All of the treasure in the treasury room will have to be used to pay up the debt for the wreckage made, and this'll lead to a serious bankruptcy in my kingdom!"

"Alright," Plankton was still not amused. "And what does _that_ have to do with me?"

"It's simple. Because of everything that transpired and the alliance we made, you are going to be aiding me in cleaning up the mess that was left behind, since all the magic has been shut down! In other words, you'll be performing some physical labor!" Poseidon declared with a boom.

Now Plankton knew exactly what this meant. He was screwed. Once again, he had the unfortunate circumstance of being stuck doing work while the heroes were able to get back home safely. It looks like his bad luck struck once more.

Karen also realized how screwed Plankton was. It's as she expected. Things were going to backfire, and now Plankton was being made Poseidon's slave.

_I wish I could tell him that **I told you so.** But he seems to have his hands tied up at the moment. _

While shaking her monitor, Karen decided to turn around and leave the scene. She already had a feeling how this'll play out and she didn't want to stick around to find out how it goes.

With her out of the picture, Plankton found himself twirling his antennas nervously as he struggled to fish out a good excuse for him to be left off the hook. Fortunately, he found one, but it probably wasn't strong enough of an excuse.

"Uhhh…how about I give you a parting gift instead, to make up for the damages that were made?" Plankton smiled nervously, sweat dripping down his forehead.

Of course, Poseidon did _not _take lightly towards this comment, as that only infuriated him. The king still had some backup magic power in his trident that can be used only solemnly.

Feeling enraged by this excuse, Poseidon let out a vicious roar of wrath and fury as he charged up his trident and fired a blast towards the tiny villain. This didn't go well.

**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_HO_**_**HOHOHOOOOOOOOOO!" **_Plankton was heard screaming in pure agony as the screen faded out to black…

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 8…**

**That's it for this chapter. This had to be one of the longest chapters in the story. But it was meant to be a closure to the climax and resolve some of the conflicts. Still, I hope you've enjoyed this.**

**So yeah, only one chapter left. And it's the epilogue which shows what happened after the adventure that took place. It's probably going to be the shortest chapter in the story since it's just closure. So don't be surprised by that.**

**Anyway, I enjoyed making this story. I certainly did. It's been adventurous, funny, dramatic, and even bits of angst included (only shades of it), combined with the fantasy elements incorporated. **

**And to tell you the truth, I couldn't have come up with a better story than this one. I managed to incorporate elements of Greek Mythology as I wanted. I am a fan of Spandy, in which that ship was slow, gradual, and didn't distract from the main plot. A lot of humorous moments were included, such as the scene with the sirens, which is my favorite part. Plankton is depicted as evil and hammy combined. And I incorporated Mindy too, who is one of my favorite characters. I hope all of these features were enough to get you hooked on reading this story.**

**One thing that I should mention before I forget, the deaths of Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy are based on the deaths of their actors Ernest Borgnine and Tim Conway respectively, in terms of when they died and how they died. I hope this research makes sense to you all.**

**Anyhow, despite the explanation that I just gave, there's still one chapter to go, and as I said before, it's the epilogue. Stay tuned for the next time this story gets updated to see how the story ends!**

**In the meantime, if you like, you can leave any constructive criticism that you may have for me. If you don't have any of that, you can just leave a positive review and tell me what you think, and what you liked about this chapter.**

**Besides that, there's nothing else that I'd like to add to this. So until the final chapter, I hope you've been enjoying this story. On that note, thanks again for reading everyone! **


	9. Epilogue: The Desires Granted

**Alright, folks, this is it. This is the final chapter of this story; also known as the epilogue!**

**Now, before the chapter can begin, I just want to say that I had fun making this story, and I'm grateful for all the support and enjoyment that you guys got out of reading this story. I couldn't have wanted to make a better story than this one. This story did come out better than the previous story. So again, I thank you for the support.**

**Anyhow, this chapter is the epilogue, meaning it's to wrap things up. So there will be the least amount of dialogue in this chapter, except for the part where Plankton finally comes back to Bikini Bottom with Karen. This chapter will showcase what the heroes have been up to since they came back from Atlantis, and it'll provide a perfect closer for the tale. **

**With all of this said, I have nothing else to say. So without further ado, enjoy the chapter everyone!**

* * *

**BACK IN BIKINI BOTTOM:**

It's been _three_ weeks since the heroes left the city of Atlantis and made it back to Bikini Bottom. And as a result, it seems that everyone's lives were going back to normal; back to the way they should.

Or one would come to that assumption at the very least. But as it turns out, things turned out for the better with Spongebob's five friends since they came back. Since they brought the Golden Trident with them to Bikini Bottom, all five of them were able to use the trident to grant their biggest desires.

To start, Mr. Krabs used the Golden Trident to get all the treasure he could ask for. This gave him the exact amount that was present in Atlantis and _more_. Believe it or not, Mr. Krabs used _some_ of the treasure and kept some in his possession. He used some of the treasure to give the Krusty Krab an upgrade. While it was still a restaurant, it got also made into a part hotel business, like the _Krusty Tower_, as well as becoming a real estate on top of that.

Sure, some of the treasure was given away to make way for the _combined_ business. But it resulted in him making _**MORE **_money than he ever made before. This was like a dream come true for the crab. The combined restaurant/hotel/estate was making 10 times as much cash as it did when the Krusty Krab was just a restaurant. In addition to that, Mr. Krabs kept some of the remaining treasure in a safe lock, where he'd always cherish it and keep it under protection. Heck, he even went as far as giving one of the _pearl necklaces_ that he had to Mrs. Puff as a gift. She was overjoyed by this gift and thanked him dearly. Aside from that, with all these new upgrades, and Spongebob and Squidward working harder for him (with the former having been given a promotion recently), things were going well for the crustacean.

Next, there was is Sandy, who used the Golden Trident to aid her in creating some inventions that she's wanted to complete to her expectation, and she used some blueprints that she made on how they should be constructed to perfection. One of which was that particular invention that created a potion that allows sea critters to breathe in her tree dome without water. It was also modified into a pill for easy consumption. After performing a test on it to make sure it works, she found it to be a success. As a result, she felt that _now_ was the time to put it to use.

As one could imagine, Spongebob was the first person to try it out, seeing that he was her partner. He tested it, and before he knew it, the sponge found himself being able to breathe in Sandy's treedome with wearing a water-filled helmet. Expectedly, this made him practically overjoyed and proud that she did some fine work. And because of this amazing feat, the squirrel and sponge were now able to engage in something that they've been yearning to doing for quite some time now; _kissing_. Seeing that no helmets were keeping them **apart**, they were able to _smooch_ mouth to mouth, without any complications or interferences of the sort. Afterwards, they formed a relationship together; sponge and squirrel. The sponge was practically _overjoyed_ by this, and the squirrel was satisfied to see her new bf in such a jolly mood.

Aside from her newly formed relationship with Spongebob, she also tested her creation on the rest of her sea pals. They got to try it out, and they were also ecstatic of being able to walk on dry land without any water, where they didn't have to fear about dehydrating. It seems that the trident made her accomplishment a complete success, and she couldn't have asked for anything better, especially since she was with her sponge partner and would be able to work it out.

Of course, there was Squidward, who was able to use the Golden Trident to allow his art museum to be created under his name, and his image. It was like a miracle when he saw that all the art from the Atlantis museum was almost the same. The only major change here was that each work of art shown depicted the octopus himself. This change caused it to differ greatly from the original piece.

In addition to that, there were also some poems and excerpts from artistic geniuses such as _William Shakespeare_, and many other famous Renaissance authors and writers before that period. One particular excerpt that was present was from a poem called _Marion, _and it was by Scottish Poet **Walter Scott. **This is the excerpt that was displayed:

_"Oh, what a tangled web we weave  
__When first we practice [to deceive!]"_

Besides that, there were also compositions being displayed. The compositions that were shown were written out in a way so that they could be played on a clarinet. He couldn't have asked for anything better. He was in paradise.

The people of Bikini Bottom found out about this and checked it out for themselves. They weren't impressed with it at first, finding it to be way too cliché and _persistent_ to be a true piece of work that's worthy of being called **art**. Eventually, however, they started warming up to the museum and felt that it was ingenious in its own right. So while it may not be the best art museum in Bikini Bottom, it does have a cult following. For that, Squidward couldn't have asked for anything better, thanks to the Golden Trident.

Gary was able to use the Golden Trident as well. Using it, he was able to get all the snail food that he could have asked for; a supply that could last a whole decade. Because of this, Spongebob doesn't have to buy anymore snail food again with all the snail food that he got. The food was as good as the ones made in Atlantis, if not _better_. Gary was satisfied with the results.

Somewhere along the line, Gary made some snail friends in different places, and he invited several of them to have some of the snail food too. Needless to say, his newly made snail friends were impressed with the result, and they started to view Gary as a cool snail because of it. Snellie was especially impressed by it. On occasions, she had been invited by Gary to dine on some of the snail food with him on what he would consider being a date. It was as Spongebob would call it; _adorable_. Gary was living the life now with all this snail food in his possession, and things couldn't have been any better for the little mollusk.

And what about Patrick you may ask? Well, for one thing, he was able to use the majestic looking trident too. Of course, someone as unintelligent as Patrick wouldn't be able to utilize something as sacred and valuable as the Golden Trident, but by sheer luck, he was able to. With it, he was able to get _all_ the different flavors of ice cream that existed. As a result, all _1000_ flavors that existed not only in the seven seas but in the entire world, fell into his possession. Be it as it is, Patrick was in heaven with the impact, and he dug into every _single **flavor **_at least **once**. The amount of ice cream he had was enough to put _Goofy Goobers_ to shame.

As his best friend, Patrick was _willing_ to invite Spongebob over to have some of the ice cream with him, which he did. Spongebob was as happy with having the ice cream as Patrick was. Seeing his best friend happy combined with being able to try all the flavors of ice cream out there was enough to make the starfish happy. He was excited that a '_giant gold fork_' as he calls it, was able to make this possible. It was better than having a genie grant the wish for him. He couldn't have it any other way either.

And as for Spongebob himself...well he didn't have _anything_ in mind that he'd want to get by using the Golden Trident. Technically speaking, his only desire was for all of Bikini Bottom to be shrouded in nothing but peace and prosperity. And that's what he did with the trident. He used it to bring nothing but peace, harmony, and happiness to everyone in Bikini Bottom. This affected everyone in addition to the other five that have already used the trident. With that, Spongebob was proud of everything going well, and for the relationship that he formed with Sandy. He would tell _everyone_ else about it eventually, but he wanted the dust to settle first from the quest that he went on.

After all six of them have used the trident at least once, Spongebob felt that he no longer had a use for the sacred item. And with that, he didn't want the trident to fall into the wrong hands such as Plankton. So as a gift, he passed it down and gave it to King Neptune and Mindy for protection and to make sure it never leaves the castle. Both of them fully obliged to this and they accepted the offer. As a result, they've kept the legendary trident in a storage room somewhere within the castle where it was kept inside a glass dome, so it'll _never_ be used for **evil**. Of course, being the royal blood that they are, Neptune and Mindy were forever grateful for the gift that Spongebob gave to _them_.

Speaking of whom, Mindy was doing just fine; _excellent_ even. Naturally, she continued to do her typical princess duties which came as a result of preparing herself to become a queen when her dad decides to eventually step down from the throne _someday_. It's unclear when that day will come, but when it does, she'll be ready for it.

True, she took her duties seriously, by using her knowledge and compassionate personality to her advantage. But she also took the time to mellow out and_ loosen_ up, so she wouldn't be uptight like most princesses were. And on those times she loosened up, she often went out on dates with Patrick, who shared his ice cream with her.

Mindy would always pay for the dates that they went on with some gems that she brought with her, and they always had a swell time. To the mermaid princess, she always felt the starfish was cute and adorable with how he acts accordingly, and how he was always honored to spend time with her, in which he considers it his duty to be within her presence. This usually made the mermaid princess giggle as she was satisfied with his loyalty to her.

And on all of the dates she went on with him, she'd always kiss him on the cheek before she heads back home. Needless to say, the starfish enjoyed every moment of it, especially the _hot red_ **kiss mark** that she leaves behind on his cheek.

So with all that said and done, there was no doubt that peace was brought onto the city of Bikini Bottom. _Everyone_ was just about happy with their newfound life...

* * *

But unbeknownst to them, there was_ one_ resident of Bikini Bottom who was_ **not **_a happy camper in the slightest. The person, in particular, was none other than Plankton. No surprise there.

Along with Karen, Plankton had recently made it back to Bikini Bottom in what was left of the Chum Ship as the city collapsed. This came after the little cretin had to spend some time working for King Poseidon as his slave until all the depts. were paid off. It took three weeks to complete.

Three. _Miserable. __**Long. WEEKS!**_

To say that Plankton was peeved off about this whole ordeal would be an understatement. This all came on top of him_ losing_ the Golden Trident to that sponge idiot and his circle of pals. It seems that Plankton has **a lot** to catch up on since he's been gone for three weeks since he hasn't witnessed the changes in Bikini Bottom starting to unfold. He was _not _going to take this well.

As soon as they made it to the front entrance of the Chum Bucket, Plankton got out first, with Karen trailing right behind him. It was then the tiny plankton started gripping and sneering about everything he went through.

"I can't believe it," he snapped accordingly. "Not only did I lose the trident from my reach, but I was also made into a slave for King Poseidon for three stupid weeks! ARGH! Talk about a disaster!"

Karen shook her monitor head and felt her nagging mode having been initiated. Now she was about to go off at her husband about this.

"Well what a surprise, _Plankton_. That's how your plans _always_ go," she egged him on. "It's your impulsiveness and overconfidence of wanting to get the secret formula that _causes_ these downfalls!"

Plankton felt his teeth gritting like crazy. His computer wife was nagging him…again. He knew that he couldn't do anything to stop it. True, he could just shut her down temporarily so he won't have to hear it. But then it would come back and bite him in the butt later on. So that idea was futile.

The only thing he could do was put up with it and hopes that she gets it out of her mainframe. Furthermore, he let out a sigh and a groan.

"Just say it and get it out of your mainframe, Karen," he moaned, approaching the entrance.

"I told you so," the computer wife nagged. "My advice could have aided you in any instance where you are stuck, like how you were being _slaved _by Poseidon! But _noooooooo_. You always have to do it the hard way, don't you Sheldon!?"

"Can you just _can it_ already," yelled Plankton. "I've had a long couple of weeks, and I'm all strained up!"

"Of course you are, dear," Karen rolled her pixilated eyes as they entered the Chum Bucket.

"Whatever," he waved his hand around before demanding. "How about you do something useful and track down the location of the Golden Trident so I can use it!"

"I'm afraid that won't be possible sir," Karen beeped matter-of-factly as if it was common knowledge.

This got Plankton to skid to a complete halt, as he slowly turned towards his computer wife. Plankton was getting a bit suspicious. Was she trying to say exactly what he thinks she's saying? He was going to find out for himself, and he was going to dread it.

"Come again," he queried, looking at her with annoyance.

"I've already analyzed the location of the Golden Trident within the three weeks we were stuck in Atlantis," she answered. "And the latest update that I've received confirms that the trident is currently located at King Neptune's castle, where it's been stored and guarded by attention."

Plankton had become completely shocked by what she revealed. Of course, that shock quickly made way for anger, which was clear as daylight with the tone of voice that was displayed.

"You're _kidding_ me," he sneered, gritting his teeth once again.

"Afraid not Plankton, I'm being completely serious here. The Golden Trident is being kept inside of Neptune's facility, and there's no way of getting it from there," the computer groaned at his growing anger. She knew her husband more than anything, so this was expected. Still, he made it out as if she was the bearer of bad news and enjoyed putting his spirits down.

Then something else came across the computer wife. The situation was reeking of déjà vu. Combined with how Plankton was getting outraged again, she decided to take the opportunity to deliver a snark or two.

"You know Plankton if you are _brave_ enough, you are more than willing to _steal_ King Neptune's crown again and snatch the Golden Trident while he's distracted," she boasted sarcastically. "Of course, you might find yourself getting _stomped_ on by the likes of Spongebob again. It'll be just like the time that square head _freed_ the whole city with the power of rock and roll."

This was all that was needed for Plankton to snap. The failure of his latest plan was bad enough, especially with Karen bringing it up with him constantly. But it was how it was being compared to that other failure that drew the line with him. Being the diabolical villain he is, he would find a way to declare revenge. Of course, because he is simply incompetent, and this latest foul-up proves that he overlooks all the flaws that Karen points out, he was unable to come up with something. No hope could put him in a good mood now, not until he gets back at Spongebob and his pals for what they've done.

With that, the tiny villain let out a malicious growl as he prepared to scream. He was about to let his outburst do the talking.

**"CURSE THAT IDIOTIC SPONGE AND HIS FRIENDS!" **Plankton roared violently. "They always have to ruin everything for me! Well, **NO _MORE!_** They're going to have it coming back to them for foiling my brain-boggling ingenious scheme! I swear, I will declare revenge on _ALL_ of them for this! I _will_ get that Golden Trident if it's the last thing I do!"

Karen watched him make that declaration of vengeance as he prepared to take a bubble bath. He was already humiliated by his latest defeat, and now he was going to do it again? Jeez, her husband can be so persistent at times. And it was all for some petty revenge too.

Nevertheless, she wasn't going to stop what he would do next. She felt amused by this, in a sarcastic dry type of manner.

"Oh gee, this is something that I've _gotta_ see for myself," she hummed amusingly.

"Oh yes. I'll show them. I'll show all of them," he prepared his bubble bath and got into the tub. "They will rue the day when I finally become victorious! I'll have the Golden Trident in my possession! The Krabby Patty Secret Formula will be mine, and the entire ocean will be under my reign! They'll _all _see what happens when they double-cross me! Because one thing is for certain, LORD PLANKTON **SHALL** _**RISE**_** AGAIN!"**

_And I will be looking forward to the day when that finally happens. _Karen thought as she watched her husband taking a bath.

Of course, chances of Plankton succeeding in a revenge plot are very slim. In other words, it would seem impossible. But one can only find out when the time comes. That's a guarantee.

Aside from Plankton who was boiling in his anger, everyone else in Bikini Bottom seemed to be in a peaceful state. Until something else was to come up, everything in the underwater city would remain like this, indefinitely. To most of the folks that were residing in this fair city, it seemed to be the true happy ending that they were looking for. What happened in Atlantis would never happen again in their city, and there won't be any enraged god showing up to cause terror and disorder upon the fish folks anytime soon, Plankton's goal notwithstanding.

This turned out to be the real happy ending after all. With that, the screen zoomed out to show the entire city of Bikini Bottom from a distance. In a matter of seconds, the screen started fading out to the black, which signified that the story had finally come to a close…

* * *

**THE END EVERYONE!**

**Well, that's it for the story folks! This chapter is certainly shorter compared to the previous chapters, but there was nothing more to add to this chapter. Regardless of this, I do hope you enjoyed the epilogue, and I hope you've enjoyed the story!**

**So, there you have it, folks. That's all. I had fun with making this story, as I said before, and I have you guys to thank for making this possible. I truly appreciate the reviews and support this story has been getting, and for that, I am thankful.**

**One person that I'd like to thank for being encouraging is **_**TheOwlMoth. **_**She has been so supportive of this tale, and she has enjoyed every moment of it. I'm glad that I have her not just as a supporter, but as a friend. That being said, thank you **_**TheOwlMoth**_** for your endless support for this story! **

**Another person that I should give a shout-out to is to **_**Spades and Swords**_**. I'm happy that she gave me the advice about appreciating the support this story has been getting, and how we've been chatting occasionally. So thank you **_**Spades and Swords**_** for making this possible. **

**Several other people write for this fandom that I've been talking to throughout this whole story. All of them deserve my gratitude. These people include **_**Skillet-Writer**_** (a close friend of mine who's been nothing but supportive), **_**Saint-Fan-12**_**, **_**Zolth**_**, and there's even **_**AtomicFlounder. **_**These people gave me the encouragement I needed to push forward with this story, as have several other people, and for that, they deserve a shout-out from me.**

**One other person that I'd like to give a shout-out to is user **_**Dreamer1920. **_**She is the one who inspired me to write for this fandom in the first place, and I have her to thank for that. Besides that, the fact that I include a translation of what Gary is saying, as well as him calling Spongebob 'Papa-Bob' was inspired by **_**Dreamer1920**_**, in case it wasn't obvious. And on top of that, she influenced me to incorporate some _Spandy_ into the story, since she's a fan of that shipping, and she got me interested in the ship too. :) So again, thank you **_**Dreamer**_** for being an inspiring influence on me, and for making all of this possible.**

**Anyway, with all the shout-outs taken care of, I just want to say that I'm unsure about what I want to do next and if I want to write more stories for this fandom. Not only have I not spoken to **_**Dreamer1920**_** in a while, but I'm also at a blank for what kind of story that I want to write. I'm at a crossroads in this case, and because of how successful this story was, I fear that trying to fill in the shoes of this fanfic would be difficult. That being said, I'm not sure what I'll be doing next.**

**Despite this, I'll try to write something new as soon as possible, whether for this fandom or another fandom. Anything can happen. Until that does happen, that's all I have for you guys.**

**Now since all of this has been squared away, you guys can leave any constructive criticism that you may have for me regarding this story. If not, you can leave a positive review and tell me what you thought about the story as a whole, and if you enjoyed it. **

**Other than that, there's nothing else for me to say. I truly hope you guys take care of yourselves, and that you enjoyed this epic tale. Until the time comes for me to write another story, just wait for anything to happen. On that note, thanks again for reading this story. Goodbye for now, readers! **


End file.
